101 razones para odiarla
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Korrasami. AU. Asami Sato y Korra Raava nacieron el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, separadas solo por el espacio que hay entre la alcoba 311 y la 312. Son tantas las cosas que las unen, que deberían ser amigas. Pero esa es solo la teoría. En la práctica, el cariño entre sus madres es inversamente proporcional al odio que se tienen las hijas. Sinopsis completa dentro.
1. Problemas con el plural

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

 ** _Sinopsis_**

 _Asami Sato y Korra Raava nacieron el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, separadas únicamente por el espacio que hay entre la alcoba 311 y la 312 del Hospital Gregorio Marañón de Madrid. Son tantas las cosas que las unen y sus familias tan cercanas, que deberían ser amigas. Pero esa es solo la teoría. En la práctica, el cariño que se profesan sus madres es inversamente proporcional al odio que se profesan las hijas._

 _Por lo demás, lo único que tienen en común estas dos mujeres es un cumpleaños que nunca tienen ganas de celebrar y una desmedida entrega a su trabajo en Avatar Ediciones, en donde el destino les jugó la mala pasada de volverlas a juntar. Ahora, si quieren conservar su trabajo como editoras, Asami y Korra tendrán que olvidar el pasado, demostrar que son un equipo y conseguir que un famoso y escurridizo escritor firme un contrato capaz de subsanar los apuros económicos de la editorial en la que trabajan. ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor durante su aventura son capaces de descubrir lo que sus madres saben desde hace años: que del amor al odio hay solo un paso._

 **1**

PROBLEMAS CON EL PLURAL

Se suponía que aquel iba ser un día tranquilo, un viernes cualquiera de comienzos de mes. Las luces de Navidad estaban ya encendidas y las partidas de libros habían sido entregadas, listas para las compras compulsivas de aquella época del año. Así que solamente quedaba esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones para poder disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

La oficina estaba tranquila. Entre los empleados reinaba un ambiente festivo, casi somnoliento, que incitaba más al palique y los festejos típicos de los últimos estertores del año que a concentrarse en el trabajo. Todos estaban alegres, menos ella.

Asami Sato, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de respirar tranquila esa semana. Aunque todavía era temprano, apenas las diez de la mañana, estaba nerviosa, inquieta como si en el aire reinara la pesadez que siempre antecede a una gran tormenta. Llevaba desde primera hora intentando concentrarse en su trabajo, pero después de varios intentos fallidos decidió salir del edificio y darse un respiro.

Comprendió que aquel iba a ser un invierno muy largo tan pronto empujó la puerta de entrada. Hacía tanto frío que Asami se lo pensó dos veces antes de dar un paso más y posar los pies sobre la nieve que había caído de madrugada. La última borrasca había azotado los alrededores de Madrid con tanta fuerza que la calle de la editorial amaneció envuelta en la blanca e inquietante homogeneidad de un inmenso manto blanco. Se tapó los ojos verdes con la mano, molesta por la claridad, mientras observaba a los operarios intentando desenterrar las aceras rociándolas de grandes paladas de sal.

Con dedos azulados, ateridos por el frío, Asami se abotonó su abrigo negro y rojo cuando una ráfaga de viento helado le golpeó la cara. Buscó el encendedor en su bolsillo y se llevó un cigarro a sus labios temblorosos. Se trataba de la primera calada del día, pero sabía que su nerviosismo no le dejaría disfrutarla. Trató de no pensar en Korra Raava o en cómo se había vuelto una especialista en aniquilar sus nervios, pelea tras pelea. Últimamente eran tantas y tan frecuentes que ni siquiera fumar un cigarrillo conseguía relajarla del todo. Solo por librarse de Korra se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de fingir un constipado e irse a casa, y ya estaba barajando los pros y contras cuando escuchó aquella voz amortiguada por una acolchada bufanda.

—¿Otra vez dándole al vicio?

La persona en cuestión apartó la mullida serpiente verde de lana que llevaba enroscada al cuello y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenos días para ti también, Wu —contestó Asami con sarcasmo.

Wu era nieto de uno de los fundadores de Avatar Ediciones, un muchacho tan prepotente como guapo. Era arrogante y algo más joven que ella, pero poseía el culo más redondo y la sonrisa más seductora de toda la editorial. O, al menos, eso era lo que decía la estúpida votación de Navidad que los empleados hacían todos los años para elegir a los más guapos de la compañía. Asami consideraba esta votación más propia de patio de colegio que de una editorial con una larga y respetable trayectoria, pero participaba solo por la satisfacción que le daba negarle un voto al engreído de Wu.

Como era de esperar, aquel año también era el favorito para ganar en todas las categorías, con el consecuente aumento de ego por parte del muchacho. Si uno de los efectos colaterales del engreimiento fuera la hinchazón, podrían haber encontrado una súper desarrollada cabeza de Wu, flotando en el techo de la editorial.

Asami le miró con desdén, arrastrando sus ojos por la figura del muchacho, como siempre hacía cuando se encontraban y él se empeñaba en flirtear sin obtener ningún resultado. De todos modos, a Wu no pareciera importarle demasiado, porque ni un solo día había dejado de inspeccionarle el trasero cada vez que cruzaba el departamento de marketing, donde él trabajaba. El muchacho estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ella caería rendida a sus pies y por eso cada dos viernes, dos, literalmente, se empeñaba en invitarla a cenar.

—La clave está en dosificar, para que luego no digas que soy insistente —argumentaba él con un descaro que arrancaba suspiros a todas, menos a ella.

Pero si algo había aprendido Asami durante su dilatada carrera amorosa era a no dejarse deslumbrar por un buen trasero, un gran físico, la sonrisa perfecta o una cuenta bancaria custodiada por los mejores asesores financieros del país como si de la realeza tratase.

Para mayor fastidio, aquel día era el segundo viernes de mes, así que su respuesta volvió a ser un rotundo y sincero no, seguido de una mueca de hastío que Wu correspondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

El muchacho se enroscó de nuevo la bufanda, le guiñó uno de sus ojos de largas pestañas y cruzó las puertas del vestíbulo. Asami ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse. Dio, en cambio, la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo sobre la nieve. Tiró de la puerta de metal forjado y sintió una placentera oleada de aire caliente acariciándole la cara.

Hacía frío.

—¡Te digo que no está!

—¿Estás segura de que no la cambiaste de sitio?

—¡Claro que no! Te lo he dicho ya cuatro veces. Aquí mismo. ¡Estaba aquí mismo!

Asami observó con cansancio la escena mientras colgaba su abrigo en el ruinoso perchero que tenían en su departamento y tuvo una incómoda sensación déjà vu. Era lo mismo de siempre: Korra perdía los nervios y acababa culpando a los demás de sus propios descuidos. Al final las cosas acababan apareciendo, especialmente en aquella oficina de tamaño reducido en la que tenían que convivir tres personas, pero Korra prefería hacer una escena en lugar de buscar con calma lo que ella misma había perdido.

—Korra, ¿te das cuenta de que siempre te pones de los nervios y al final las cosas acaban apareciendo? —le dijo, antes de sentarse con desgana frente a su escritorio.

Asami le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo a Lily, que parecía estar pasando un mal trago con lo ocurrido.

En la editorial era ya un secreto a voces que Lily Chong no tenía demasiadas luces, sino más bien al contrario. Se trataba de una empleada mediocre, lenta, descuidada y con un cociente intelectual impropio de alguien que ocupaba su puesto. Pero la muchacha era dulce y nunca había usado en su beneficio el hecho de que su padre fuera uno de los principales accionistas de la editorial. Posiblemente no se merecía la responsabilidad que le habían encomendado, pero eso no justificaba que Korra la torturara con sus constantes quejas y mal humor.

A veces, cuando la miraba, Asami no podía evitar preguntarse cómo una criatura de apariencia tan calmada como Korra Raava, ojos azules, piel oscura y cabellos castaños, podía llegar a ser tan histérica. Había pasado mucho tiempo y no lo recordaba con claridad, pero estaba casi segura de que ya era así de insufrible desde el parvulario, cuando Asami la torturaba, ganándose las reprimendas de su madre.

—¿Pero es que no veis que el destino quiere que vuestras vidas estén conectadas? —solía decir la señora Sato, usando su flema más dramática—. Tenéis que aprender a convivir, bastantes quebraderos de cabeza nos habéis causado ya.

Después buscaba la mirada aprobatoria de la señora Raava, que casi siempre la apoyaba con enérgicos asentimientos. El odio que se profesaban sus hijas era inversamente proporcional al cariño que se demostraban las madres. Estas chiquilladas, como las habían bautizado sus progenitoras, fueron, durante muchos años, un recurrente tema de preocupación para las dos mujeres.

Como era natural, ninguna comprendía que ellas pudieran ser mejores amigas, confidentes, y sus dos hijas enemigas acérrimas. Sobre todo, dadas las circunstancias, pues a todas luces parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en hacer que las vidas de sus hijas transcurrieran de forma paralela.

Asami Sato y Korra Raava habían nacido el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, en habitaciones contiguas, separadas únicamente por los escasos metros que hay entre la alcoba trescientos once y la alcoba trescientos doce del Hospital Gregorio Marañón, pero atendidas por la misma comadrona y el mismo equipo médico.

Las pocas horas de difercia entre los partos todavía eran motivo de chanza entre sus respectivas familias. También era famosa la historia de que sus madres se habían hecho amigas durante su estancia en el hospital, a base de pedirse disculpas en el pasillo del Gregorio Marañón por los llantos ensordecedores de las criaturas. Esa era la versión que les encantaba contar, aunque en realidad habían intimado años más tarde, tras coincidir en unas reuniones de mujeres aburridas con sus aburguesadas vidas, que se juntaban para matar su tiempo libre realizando actividades filantrópicas. Pero a pesar de la cercanía entre ambas mujeres, nadie consiguió limar la enemistad que se profesaban las niñas. El mismo día en que las presentaron, Asami acabó robando el inmenso lazo azul celeste que sujetaba la castaña coleta de Korra. Como represalia, Korra sustrajo los tornillos de la bicicleta de Asami, y el golpe fue tan sonado que todavía tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente como consecuencia de la caída.

Con el paso de los años, la situación no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario, y en aquella fría mañana de invierno se podría decir que lo único que compartían era un cumpleaños que nunca tenían ganas de celebrar y una desmedida entrega a su trabajo en Avatar, en donde el caprichoso destino las había vuelto a juntar.

—¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? —protestó Korra al ver que su archienemiga se inmiscuía en su discusión con Lily. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas con el enfado—. Porque creo que en ningún momento he pedido tu opinión. Además, ni siquiera sabes de qué estábamos hablando.

—Cierto, no es mi entierro —contestó Asami, impasible. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los dardos envenenados de Korra. Siempre iban dirigidos a ella, aunque muy pocos hacían diana—, pero tus ataques de histeria nos afectan a todos. Me parece que eso es un cirio enorme que debemos aguantar.

Lily Chong sonrió con disimulo, complacida con la respuesta y Korra bufó con tanta fuerza que consiguió apartarse el flequillo de la cara.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó de repente. Se agachó para abrir el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta de color limón, trufada de documentos.

—¿Quizá algún autor la cambió de sitio para vengarse por su estrepitoso fracaso? —se burló Asami al ver la carpeta que Korra había estado buscando. Tenía los dedos entrelazados, y jugó a trazar círculos con sus pulgares para hacer todavía más dramática la escena—. O quizá una ráfaga despiadada de viento decidió ponerla ahí pensando que estaría mucho más segura en el cajón de tu mesa, ¿verdad, Lily?

Su compañera de trabajo no contestó. Prefirió bajar la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa de complicidad que se le estaba dibujando en los labios. Sin embargo, el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Korra, que sintió ganas de vengarse espetándole a Lily lo que todos pensaban, incluida su adorada Asami: que era la peor editora de Avatar, que editores como ella no servían ni para corregir aburridas novelas de segunda categoría. Pero, aunque ganas no le faltaron, Korra no era una persona rastrera y prefirió morderse la lengua.

De todos modos, Lily no era la culpable de su mal humor o de la frustración que sentía en ese momento. La pobre criatura ni siquiera tenía capacidad mental para hacer algo mal a sabiendas. No, la culpa, como siempre, la tenía Asami.

Korra la odiaba con toda su alma, y era extraño porque nunca había odiado a otra persona. El odio era un sentimiento completa y absolutamente reservado para ella, casi como un coto privado de caza.

¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado en Barcelona? Cuando aceptó el puesto que le ofrecieron en Avatar, lo hizo siendo consciente de que Asami llevaba ya un par de años trabajando para la editorial. Pero en aquel momento su archienemiga estaba al frente de las oficinas catalanas, por lo que apenas pisaba la sede central y, cuando lo hacía, ni siquiera se veían, ya que trabajaban en proyectos diferentes. Korra estaba tan convencida de que Asami era feliz en Barcelona, la ciudad de dónde provenía una rama de su familia, que su situación profesional no tenía por qué cambiar en mucho tiempo, y se sentía bien por ello, segura, relajada, como lo había estado durante su época universitaria, cuando por fin consiguió dar carpetazo a sus oscuros años de instituto y perder de vista la alargada sombra de Asami Sato.

Pero un buen día todo cambió. En una decisión tan prematura como inesperada, los jefes llegaron a la conclusión de que el trabajo de Asami era demasiado valioso para dejar que se desperdiciara en una delegación satélite. Así, sin previo aviso, ella apareció una mañana de marzo en la puerta de su despacho portando una pequeña maleta roja, su sonrisa más encantadora, e impaciente por regresar a Madrid tras una dura experiencia profesional en la que había perdido varios kilos, pero había ganado la confianza de sus superiores.

Korra no podía creer su mala suerte. Sin embargo, hizo propósito de enmienda y se convenció a sí misma de que partir de cero era solo cuestión de proponérselo. A partir de ese momento olvidaría las peleas y malentendidos con ella, archivándolos en el fichero mental etiquetado con la "P" de "pasado". Ahora eran adultas y debían comportarse como tal. Ahora tenían otras prioridades. Ahora habían madurado.

Ahora… no se soportaban. ¿A quién intentaba engañar?

Para ella Asami siempre iba a ser la niña caprichosa que le hizo la vida imposible hasta su dieciocho cumpleaños. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, y al parecer esa era una de ellas. Su odio estaba tan arraigado a lo más profundo de sus entrañas que cada vez que la miraba podía ver al mismísimo demonio disfrazado de ángel, de sonrisa encantadora, mirada penetrante, piernas largas, faldas cortas y curvas imposibles. Porque Asami Sato era tan guapa que conseguía despertar tantos suspiros entre la población masculina como protestas entre la femenina. Sin embargo, Korra no se dejaba deslumbrar. Para ella no dejaba de ser una belleza mediterránea típica, de esas que se ven en los concursos de belleza; gran apariencia exterior, hueca por dentro. Además, toda su vida se había comportado como tal.

Si hacía caso a los cotilleos que circulaban durante su etapa adolescente, se constataba que recién cumplidos los dieciocho, Asami se había acostado con todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto de su instituto. Eran solamente rumores malintencionados, que formaban parte de la leyenda urbana del colegio en el que estudiaron ambas, pero a la castaña no le costaba demasiado imaginarlos como ciertos.

Ahora sus antiguos compañeros decían que Asami ya no era la misma que en sus años locos, que desde su entrada en la editorial poco quedaba de la chica de ideas extravagantes e impulsos salvajes. Quizá pudiera engañar al resto, pensaba Korra, pero no a ella. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que seguía siendo la chica popular, tan interesante como una hoja en blanco y tan profunda como una rueda de prensa de Paris Hilton. Ella todavía percibía los aires de grandeza que se daba. Podía olerlos, palparlos, casi los sentía en la punta de la nariz cuando Asami estaba presente. Eran aires de haber estado editando "ya sabes, obras aburridas", le había dicho el mismo día que llegó de Barcelona. Cuando lo que de verdad quería decir era que había estado trabajando en obras importantes, no como ella, que seguía enfrascada en manuales de cocina y tonterías por el estilo, buscando una oportunidad para ganarse la confianza de sus jefes.

Le bastó con recordar todo esto para sentir una furia interior muy difícil de controlar. Sus dedos estaban tan crispados que le costó doblar meticulosamente su falda larga azul mar antes de tomar asiento en su silla. Necesitaba calmarse, volver a su propio ser, para no caer en el error de iniciar otra pelea más. ¿Cuántas iban esa semana? Había perdido la cuenta y estaba cansada. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz antes de que llegaran las vacaciones de Navidad?

—¿Café?

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a su amigo Bolin, asomando la cabeza. Se había olvidado de que habían quedado para hacer un descanso y tomar un café juntos.

—Buenos días, chicas. —Saludó el muchacho a sus compañeras de trabajo.

Las dos estaban tan enfrascadas en sus tareas que lo saludaron con un _"holabolin"_ rápido, todo junto, sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaban leyendo.

—Sí —replicó Korra, que sintió un inmediato alivio ante la oportunidad de salir de aquel despacho y respirar un poco de aire fresco—. No me vendría mal uno.

Bolin no tardó ni cinco segundos en percibir el tono airado que había empleado su amiga para contestarle. El muchacho frunció el ceño, pero dirigió la mirada directamente hacia Asami, tanta era su certeza de que su mal humor tenía algo que ver con ella. Siempre tenía algo que ver con ella.

—No dejes que se lo tome demasiado cargado, Bolin —le advirtió Asami, sin molestarse en separar la mirada de los documentos que estaba ojeando—. Hoy los ánimos están algo exaltados. Una subida de tensión podría ser letal.

Aunque Bolin reprimió una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaron con diversión. Lo último que deseaba era ofender a su amiga, pero Asami siempre había sido de su agrado, y aunque entendía que el pasado podía ser una losa muy pesada, él siempre intentaba abrirle los ojos a Korra. En su opinión, Asami Sato no era solo una cara bonita, sino también una de las editoras más brillantes que había conocido. ¿Cómo podía estar su amiga tan ciega para no verlo?

Bolin quiso contestar con un comentario ingenioso, pero inmediatamente sintió la furiosa mano de Korra tirando con fuerza de su manga para obligarle a salir del despacho.

—¡Demonios! ¿Tan grave es? —le preguntó él, ya en el pasillo, camino de la máquina del café—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

Korra estaba fuera de sí. Caminaba muy deprisa y hacía aspavientos. Cuando llegaron al departamento de diseño su voz adquirió un tono tan alto y crispado que algunos empleados estiraron la cabeza para ver de dónde provenían los gritos.

—¡No la aguanto más!

—Vale, bien, eso ya lo sabíamos. Ahora cálmate y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Es estúpida, arrogante y está empeñada en amargarme la vida. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No se lo voy a permitir! O me trasladan a mí o la trasladan a ella, pero yo ya estoy cansada de tener que aguantarla. Te juro que tengo al menos cien razones para odiarla.

—Pues ella es encantadora contigo…

—Ahí tienes la ciento uno.

Bolin sintió ganas de reír, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido dos cosas sobre la inquina de su amiga. La primera era relativizar los ataques de ira de Korra cada vez que el tema de Asami salía a colación. La segunda, y quizá la más importante, era un mandamiento que tanto él como Mako, el novio de Korra, seguían a pies juntillas: no tomarás el nombre de Asami Sato en vano. Las bromas o cualquier alivio cómico, por lo tanto, quedaban fuera de la ecuación en situaciones como esta. Bolin metió un par de monedas en la máquina de café y le tendió una bolsa de plástico.

—Ten.

—¿Qué es?

—Mako me pidió que te la diera. Es una camiseta que me prestó la semana pasada.

Siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía, los chicos ocupaban las tardes de los sábados en jugar al fútbol. Decían que era para mantenerse en forma, aunque Korra sabía perfectamente que pasaban más tiempo bebiendo cervezas que sudando la camiseta. De cualquier manera, ni ella ni Opal, la novia de Bolin, se quejaban. Librarse de los chicos por una tarde significaba más tiempo libre para ellas y lo agradecían infinitamente.

—Bien —contestó, tomando la bolsa—. ¿Pero la has escuchado? —insistió—. "No dejes que se lo tome muy cargado, Bolin". "Hoy están los ánimos muy exaltados, Bolin". ¡Ja! ¡Está coqueteando contigo!

El dedo índice de Korra se quedó suspendido en el aire, apuntando acusatoriamente la nariz del muchacho. Armándose de paciencia, él tomó su mano con cariño, la bajó y le dijo: —Eso sí que tiene gracia. Ahora resulta que la editora más guapa de Avatar no tiene nada mejor que hacer que coquetear conmigo.

Fue un comentario inocente, aunque se arrepintió tan pronto como salió de sus labios. Por suerte para él, la castaña decidió hacer oídos sordos esta vez. Estaba concentrada en soplar su humeante café y, de todos modos, empezaba a creer que Bolin era un caso perdido. Si él no quería ver la realidad, se trataba de su problema, pero ella no se iba a dejar cegar por los aparentes encantos de su compañera de trabajo.

—Lo que pasa es que no te has fijado en cómo te mira —le explicó entonces—, pero yo sí lo he hecho, así que ándate con ojo. Un día de estos te descuidas y te acorrala en el ascensor, ya lo verás.

Bolin levantó una ceja y sin querer puso una sonrisa pícara, como si la idea no le desagradara en absoluto.

—¡Bolin! —protestó ella—. ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué? Debes admitir que no estaría mal un encuentro en el trabajo con las cámaras de seguridad como únicos testigos, ¿hum?

—Tienes novia.

—¿Y qué? Estar a dieta no es impedimento para mirar la carta.

Korra le dio un codazo, pero sonrió con la broma. En el fondo, su amigo tenía razón. No estaría nada mal hacer algo así en el trabajo, pensó con picardía. Pero esto era algo que no le apetecía admitir ni delante de él ni delante de nadie, probablemente ni siquiera se lo diría mucho a sí misma, pensó mientras daba el primer sorbo a su café.

—Raava, a mi despacho.

Korra se giró sobresaltada. Le pasaba lo mismo siempre que escuchaba aquella voz. La voz de su jefe era poderosa, tajante, no daba pie a réplicas y se puso en pie como movida por un resorte, igual que haría un soldado que acaba de ser llamado a filas.

La inesperada aparición de su jefe consiguió ponerla tan nerviosa que tuvo que concederse unos segundos para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Entonces se plisó la falda y salió detrás de las anchas espaldas de Tenshi, camino de su despacho. El descendiente del fundador de la editorial entró primero, pero ella prefirió quedarse en la puerta, esperando órdenes. Tenshi frunció su ceño, extrañado, y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Pase de una vez, Raava, no tenemos todo el día.

Las cortinas del ventanal del despacho no le habían permitido ver hasta ese momento que había otra persona esperando en el interior. Pero cuando Korra entró y vio quién estaba allí sentado, esperándolos, su cara adquirió una tonalidad pálida. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y por qué la estaba mirando así? Asami le sonrió con diversión, como si estuviera disfrutando de su cara de sorpresa.

—Tome asiento —le ordenó Tenshi.

Todavía desconcertada por lo extraño de la situación, Korra ocupó la silla que le indicó su jefe.

—Presten atención, esto es importante. —La voz autoritaria del señor Tenshi pareció retumbar contra aquellas paredes pintadas de un inquietante blanco quirófano.

El poderoso editor hizo una floritura con la mano y acto seguido un proyector fijado al techo escupió varias imágenes sobre una gigantesca pantalla—. Este es Iknik Varrick —afirmó, dando por sentado que ambas estaban familiarizadas con el retrato que apareció en la pantalla—, un tipo sumamente caprichoso y uno de los autores más escurridizos con los que hemos trabajado en esta editorial. Premio Nacional de Literatura en 2009. Ha publicado algunas de las novelas de mayor renombre del país, aunque hace años que no escribe una triste línea y vive plácidamente en una pequeña localidad de la costa escocesa. Se rumorea que acaba de terminar una nueva novela y que todavía no ha cerrado ningún acuerdo editorial.

Las dos mujeres escucharon con total atención. Korra cazó a Asami mirándola una o dos veces de reojo, pero no apartó los ojos de la pantalla. Por el tono de voz de su jefe, sabía que se trataba de un asunto muy importante.

—Como seguramente sabrán —continuó diciendo Tenshi—, en los últimos cuatro años hemos sido incapaces de colocar una sola novela en la lista de las cien más vendidas. Esto nos ha puesto en una situación muy delicada. Hablando en cristiano: estamos en un verdadero aprieto financiero.

Korra tragó con dificultad al escuchar estas palabras. ¿Y si las había reunido allí para despedirlas? La crisis seguía azotando con fuerza el continente europeo. Ahora no se podía permitir el lujo de perder su trabajo. La ansiedad por descubrir el motivo de aquella reunión empezó a crecer en su interior, aunque prefirió dejar que Tenshi siguiera hablando:

—Nuestra editorial amiga en Escocia nos ha informado de que Varrick ha rechazado todas las propuestas que ha recibido hasta ahora. Parece no tener prisa por publicar su nueva obra, aunque estoy convencido de que acabará cediendo a las insistencias de su agente, ese cabrón tiene tantas deudas que no parará hasta que consiga ordeñarle el último centavo. Varrick es un perro viejo, un autor extraño, ¿comprenden? Pero, como todos los autores, tiene un talón de Aquiles y el suyo son las mujeres guapas. Presten atención porque aquí es donde ustedes dos entran en acción. Tendrán que vigilarle. Quiero una vigilancia día y noche, a todas horas, sin descanso. Vuelvan aquí cuando se sepan hasta la talla de su zapato y hayan usado toda esa información para hacerle firmar con nosotros. Me da igual cómo lo hagan, pero no quiero que regresen a Madrid hasta que ese cabrón haya firmado. El futuro de esta editorial depende de ustedes. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—¿Tendrán? —preguntó Korra con la cara desencajada.

—¿Vuelvan? —repitió Asami, no menos horrorizada que su compañera.

Tenshi las miró de hito en hito, como si no comprendiera qué parte de su mensaje no había quedado claro.

—¿Tienen algún problema con el uso del plural? —preguntó, con tono de pocos amigos—. Ya me han oído, ¿a qué están esperando? Parten para Escocia mañana por la mañana.

—Pero… señor… nosotras —tartamudeó levemente Korra, impresionada por la noticia. No quería oponerse directamente a las órdenes de su jefe, pero aquello era demasiado injusto para quedarse callada.

—Señorita Raava —se adelantó el editor—, si piensa que no estoy familiarizado con lo que ocurre bajo el techo de mi editorial, está usted muy equivocada. Soy perfectamente consciente de los juegos de jardín de infancia que ustedes dos se traen entre manos, y debo decir que me importan un verdadero carajo. A partir de ahora, serán un equipo y trabajarán como tal. No habrá malas caras. No habrá protestas ni reclamaciones. No quiero escuchar una sola queja el tiempo que dure esta misión. Deberán aprender a trabajar juntas si quieren seguir trabajando para esta editorial. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Las dos muchachas se miraron desconcertadas.

—Cristalino, señor —dijo Asami.

—Bien. Encontrarán un informe detallado sobre Varrick en sus escritorios. Estúdienlo con atención antes de partir. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Hola. Lamento muchísimo todo esto. Es la segunda vez que subo esta historia, porque FanFiction ha decidido borrarlo ¿por qué? La escueta explicación que me dieron y a la que no me han permitido contestar fue "La historia no pertenece al escritor. Según las normas de los guidelines no se puede usar letras de canciones que no has escrito, así que vamos a quitar la historia de FanFiction.".**

 **Bien, como creo que he dejado perfectamente claro en TODO momento que esta historia NO es mía, si no de Emma Mars, incluso os he animado a leeros el original y pasaros por las redes sociales de la escritora. Considero que entonces la primera razón queda invalidada (básicamente porque aparte de esta hay otras dos adaptaciones más de este libro en otros fandoms en FanFiction). En segundo lugar, en este fic no hay ninguna canción, por favor, si la encontráis decídmelo por favor, me encantaría saber dónde está la supuesta letra de esta canción que no he escrito yo (y si lo hubiese escrito siempre le habría dado crédito al propietario, como he hecho siempre con la historia). Igualmente, la segunda razón no la comprendo, hay cientos, por no decir miles, de fics en esta plataforma que contienen letras de canciones, hay songfics, y sinceramente no lo entiendo. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo.**

 **Me da mucha rabia por los reviews que perdí, por la gente que seguía la historia y la que la tenía en favoritos. Lo siento de veras. Subiré los capítulos tal y como estaban originalmente, con las respuestas a los reviews que tenía en el original.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	2. Tira y no aflojes

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

 **2**

TIRA Y NO AFLOJES

No era un buen momento para quejarse. La situación no estaba para ponerse exquisita y Korra lo sabía mejor que nadie. Según las últimas actas los números no encajaban y los números no encajaban. Las ventas caían en picado año tras año ante la ausencia de interés de los lectores por las novedades que salían al mercado.

Estaban perdiendo músculo editorial, a los buenos autores ya no les interesaba trabajar con Avatar, y la falta de liquidez había provocado que la empresa perdiese contacto con algunas de las librerías clave del país. Hacía meses que no se pagaban las cuotas que los grandes almacenes pedían por colocar las obras en los estantes más destacados, sobre todo los que conducían a las cajas registradoras o a las estanterías en las que figuraban los más vendidos. Eso significaba que los libros de Avatar se habían vuelto invisibles, ya que ahora sus novelas se relegaban a las zonas menos frecuentadas de los puntos de venta. Incluso en la librería de su barrio se había encontrado con obras editadas por ella que estaban cubiertas de polvo, señal de que nadie las había tocado en meses. Si nadie las tocaba, ¿cómo iban a venderse?

Por si todo esto fuera poco, varios de sus mejores agentes literarios se habían marchado, seducidos por los generosos contratos que la competencia les ponía sobre la mesa. Así que al departamento de recursos humanos no le había quedado más remedio que contratar a pipiolos recién salidos de la universidad o de los másteres especializados. Todos ellos no eran sino mano de obra barata con mayor o menor talento, a cuyas espaldas recaía la titánica responsabilidad de modernizar una editorial milenaria, con la misma esperanza de vida de un dinosaurio a finales del Cretácico y la rapidez de reacción de un caracol.

A menudo Korra se quejaba de que la preparación que habían recibido había sido mínima, poco más que un curso acelerado de quince días cuyo contenido más útil eran consejos para lidiar con autores famosos. Autores famosos que, por cierto, ya no tenían. Los habían perdido a todos.

Para alguien como ella, esta exangüe preparación había sido casi suficiente, pero no del todo, porque todavía se sentía una novata en el desempeño de su trabajo. Llevaba poco tiempo en la empresa y nada podía compararse a la seguridad y experiencia que solo se adquiere con el paso de los años.

Korra estaba acostumbrada a destacar, ese era el verdadero problema. Tanto la estimulación intelectual como la física la motivaban de veras, y acostumbrada como estaba a destacar, le resultaba muy frustrante sentirse en desventaja respecto a algunos de sus compañeros más veteranos.

Por si toda esta presión fuera poca, aquella era su primera misión comercial. Hasta el momento se había dedicado a ser asistente de editor. Hacía correcciones esporádicas, de vez en cuando emitía alguna opinión de dudoso calado y, si se le preguntaba, daba su punto de vista al departamento gráfico para el diseño de una portada. Pero Korra todavía no había conseguido el puesto de responsabilidad que tanto deseaba, el cargo de editora senior que ocupaba Asami Sato. Así que, si renunciaba ahora o ponía pegas, perdería una oportunidad única. Una oportunidad que a lo mejor no volvería a presentarse. Justo al contrario que Asami. Ella no lo necesita, pensó.

Asami había tenido ocasión de meterse a sus superiores en el bolsillo desempeñando una difícil misión en la sede de Barcelona. Se trataba de una pequeña delegación, tocada de muerte, por la que nadie apostaba un duro, pues casi desde sus comienzos sus cuentas figuraban en números rojos. Con la crisis azotando el corazón de la editorial, muchos tenían claro que Barcelona cerraría. A Sato la habían enviado allí meses antes para estimular el rendimiento de los trabajadores. Su labor consistía en sobrevivir o morir. Si sus esfuerzos no daban sus frutos y las ventas seguían descendiendo, la sede se cerraría, y su empleo quedaría en entredicho.

Y tal vez fue debido a un golpe de suerte o a un olfato de negocio que a Korra le costaba creer que tuviera, pero a los pocos meses de estar allí, la sede de Barcelona se hizo con los derechos de una de las obras de consulta más importantes de la historia catalana, un superventas gracias a que lo habían incluido en el listado de obras obligatorias en los institutos de la comunidad. La editorial se llevaba increíbles beneficios de esta publicación, que servían como escudo defensor de la delegación catalana.

Por lo tanto, si alguien tenía que haberse quejado de aquel extraño emparejamiento era Asami, no ella. Pero la maldita tan sólo había rezongado un segundo y luego se había callado como una perra. Como una perra, pensó, y el insulto emitido en silencio la alivió momentáneamente. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga antes de girar la llave con enfado para abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola! —la voz de Mako llegó desde el fondo de la casa.

Por la hora que era, debía de haber llegado unos minutos antes. Korra vio su cabeza asomándose por una de las puertas.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le preguntó tras depositar un beso en su frente—. El mío ha sido una mierda. Esos malditos proveedores… ¡Se las saben todas, los cabrones!

Korra no contestó enseguida, quería disfrutar del efímero momento de paz que le reportaba llegar por fin a casa y recibir un cálido beso de su novio. Luego tiró su bolso en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón, derrumbada. Se fijó en que Mako tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla derecha, la sangre reseca todavía teñía la parte más superficial de la herida.

—¿Han sido ellos? —bromeó, señalándola con el dedo.

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la herida y sonrió.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los proveedores? No, no —negó, tomando asiento a su lado—. Es que esta mañana me he quedado dormido. Me he afeitado tan deprisa que casi me arranco la mejilla.

Korra hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Su novio era tan descuidado a veces que todavía le resultaba increíble que le hubieran asignado aquel trabajo de comercial de una empresa textil. No estaba mal para un novato que apenas llevaba dos años en la industria, se trataba de un trabajo estresante pero bien pagado, cuyo mayor inconveniente era que Mako tenía que pasar parte de la semana fuera de casa. Por suerte, no era nada que no quedara solucionado con un corto viaje en coche los viernes por la tarde y otro de vuelta los lunes, temprano por la mañana.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? —le preguntó mientras daba un mordisco voraz a un mendrugo de pan que había afanado en la cocina.

—Me han dado una misión, en Escocia.

—¡Pero efo ef fantáftico! —Mako se levantó con excitación. Tenía la boca llena y expulsaba miguitas de pan al hablar. Su entusiasmo era normal, habida cuenta de que Korra llevaba meses quejándose de que no le asignaran tareas de mayor responsabilidad.

—Con Asami Sato.

—Oh. —Mako se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, lentamente, con cara de circunstancias—. Pero no tiene por qué ser tan malo —le dijo entonces, tras tragar con dificultad—, seguramente serán un par de semanas, podrás volver los fines de semana como hago yo y luego…

—No se trata de la firma de un acuerdo, ese es el problema —le interrumpió ella—. Tenemos que vigilar al autor las veinticuatro horas. El mismísimo Tenshi nos ha ordenado que no regresemos hasta que sepamos la talla de su zapato. Literalmente. Si no conseguimos que firme, mi empleo corre peligro. No creo que pueda venir ni el día de Navidad.

Los azules ojos de Korra se posaron con tristeza sobre la alfombra. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a ser perfectamente visibles en las esquinas de sus ojos, Mako la rodeó con su brazo y tiró de ella hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en su pecho.

—Vamos, anímate —le dijo, sacudiéndola con suavidad primero, acariciando su media melena después—. Sé que Asami no es tu persona favorita, pero seguro que luego no es para tanto—. Trató de ser positivo, pero sus palabras sonaban huecas, carentes de energía, como si ni siquiera él tuviera demasiada fe en ellas—. ¿Cuándo os marcháis?

—Mañana.

Mako esbozó un gesto de preocupación que Korra no fue capaz de ver, apoyada como estaba contra su pecho jugando con los bordes de su bufanda preferida. Pero su desasosiego duró apenas unos segundos, ya que pronto quedó reemplazo por una sonrisa pícara. Y es que iba a ser muy interesante ver a su novia peleándose todo el día con la persona que más odiaba del mundo. En ese momento tuvo tentaciones de preguntarle si ya se lo había contado a Bolin, pues se moría de ganas por intercambiar impresiones con su amigo. Pero finalmente se limitó a callar y sonreír, aliviado de que Korra no pudiera ver su cara en ese momento.

oOoOo

Asami cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su casa y se topó de bruces con su rutina. El vestíbulo era pequeño, funcional, y se encontraba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Palpó la pared de la izquierda para dar con el interruptor de la luz, y mientras lo hacía advirtió aquel desagradable olor a cerrado y a nicotina reconcentrada.

Otra vez había olvidado abrir las ventanas para airear la casa.

Eso le hizo coquetear con la idea de dejarlas abiertas toda la noche, en pleno invierno, con la esperanza de coger un catarro monumental que le impidiera emprender aquel viaje con Korra Raava. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea. Conociendo a Tenshi, no iba a funcionar. Seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo; luego la atiborraría a paracetamol y finalmente le enviaría una bolsa de agua caliente para evitar sentirse culpable de haberle obligado a ir. Pero acabaría yendo, y de propina se llevaría el catarro y el malestar general. Así que era preferible dejar las cosas tal cual y abrir la ventana tan solo un rato, el suficiente para deshacerse de aquel olor a taberna.

Escuchó el maullido de un gato y los ruidos de unas sigilosas pezuñas caminando en dirección hacia ella. El animal ronroneó en señal de bienvenida mientras se restregaba contra su pierna.

—¿Tienes hambre? Sí, te entiendo, yo también.

Se agachó para recogerlo y le acarició el suave pelaje negro mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de una lata de alimento para gatos. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. A aquellas horas del día solo la llamaban a casa dos personas: o bien se trataba de Zhu Li, que solía llamar a horas intempestivas, o de su madre, que la tendría colgada al teléfono al menos durante media hora, con el estómago rugiendo. Tenía demasiada hambre para aguantar tanto tiempo, así que echó un vistazo a la pantalla del aparato y comprobó que se trataba de Zhu Li.

—Tengo mucha hambre, habla rápido o te cuelgo —dijo, nada más descolgar el teléfono.

—Hola para ti también, extraña. Mi día bien, gracias.

Asami suspiró con cansancio. Por un momento se había olvidado de lo mucho que le reconfortaba escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga cuando estaba estresada. Se dejó caer sobre la butaca que tenía al lado y encendió la lámpara que normalmente utilizaba para leer.

—Perdona, es que he tenido un día horrible. No me hagas mucho caso.

—Veamos, es viernes. —Zhu Li hizo una pausa al otro lado del hilo telefónico, estaba pensando—. ¿Otra pelea con Wu?

—Ojalá —afirmó con cansancio—. Wu es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy, te lo aseguro. Me voy mañana a una misión comercial.

—¿Y esas son las malas noticias? Nena, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te suban el sueldo? ¿Cortarte las venas?

—Con Korra Raava. Tengo que viajar con ella.

Por un momento el silencio fue tan intenso que Asami pensó que su amiga había colgado.

—Zhu Li, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí —contestó por fin, con la respiración agitada—. He cogido el abrigo. En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa. Prepárate: nos vamos de copas.

—Zhu Li no…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora sí que había colgado.

oOoOo

—Esperaremos un rato más, si acaso.

Korra miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera e interpretó como un mal presagio que el primer día de misión juntas Asami llegara tarde. Había pasado los últimos diez minutos tratando de entretener a Vicky, la secretaria del departamento, y lo había hecho con una de esas conversaciones vacías que tan nerviosa la ponían. Que, si el tiempo estaba muy malo, que mañana hará bueno, aunque puede que nieve un poco más y se dice que este año no tendremos verano. Le agotaba el simple hecho de escucharse a sí misma diciendo tanta tontería.

—Será mejor que dejemos los bañadores enmoheciéndose en el desván —bromeó Vicky. Y ella le había reído la gracia, no le quedó más remedio, pero diez minutos más tarde, la gracia no parecía ya tan graciosa y las dos mujeres se habían quedado sin tema de conversación.

La secretaria estaba hojeando una de las estúpidas revistas de cotilleos que tanto odiaba, mientras ella no dejaba de preguntarse a qué se debía el retraso de Asami.

Vicky parecía tranquila; no había mencionado el retraso y tampoco parecía molesta con la espera. Pero a ella sí le incomodaba. De hecho, le fastidiaba tanto que pronto empezó a merodear con nerviosismo de un lado para otro, con tal determinación que cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba testando la resistencia de las baldosas del suelo mientras escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj que pendía de la pared. De vez en cuando, la secretaria levantaba los ojos de la revista disimuladamente, como sorprendida por su alteración, pero no decía nada. Se limitaba a pasar las páginas sin inmutarse, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa.

Ya llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso.

—No hay prisa, Korra —le dijo por fin Vicky—. Es sábado por la mañana y a veces estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Sami lo sabe de sobra.

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa forzada, inestable en las comisuras de sus labios. Cuando el reloj de pared le indicó que había alcanzado los veintitrés minutos de retraso, Asami entró súbitamente en la habitación.

—¡Por el amor de dios, ya era hora!

Asami tenía demasiada jaqueca para contestar de inmediato. La noche anterior se les había ido de las manos, como ocurría siempre que Zhu Li intentaba consolarla por algo y la velada acababa convirtiéndose en una carrera de cubatas acompañada de los lloriqueos de su amiga.

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere a mí, ¿eh? Se van conmigo a la cama, pero se casan con otras —protestaba Zhu Li.

—Claro que te quieren, no digas tonterías. Tan solo estás atravesando una mala racha.

—¡Una mala racha de dos años!

—Igualmente, mala racha.

En esto derivaban, más o menos, todas sus conversaciones etílicas desde que el mundo era mundo y desde que Zhu Li había cortado con su último y casi único novio. Los rollos de una noche no contaban para ella. El ritual era siempre el siguiente: una de las dos tenía un problema, la otra se empeñaba en regarlo con alcohol y acababan hablando de las desdichas sentimentales de Zhu Li. Daba igual lo grave que fuera el problema inicial. Asami estaba casi segura de que el día en que se murieran sus padres, se emborracharían y acabarían hablando de los no-novios de Zhu Li, de los no-esposos de Zhu Li.

Era su amiga y la quería, pero a veces le entraban ganas de pedirle a la providencia que estuviera emparejada para cuando llegara este momento. De lo contrario, tendría que matarla. Y costear tres entierros simultáneos crearía un agujero importante en su cuenta bancaria. Asami inspeccionó a Korra con los ojos entrecerrados y le dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Raava. Me alegra ver que esta noche has descansado lo suficiente para ladrarme de buena mañana —le contestó con sorna. Se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el perchero y tomó asiento al lado de la secretaria—. Perdona el retraso, Vicky, anoche no pude dormir demasiado.

Korra la miró fascinada. Aquello era imperdonable. Ella había tenido insomnio miles de veces y nunca había llegado tarde a una cita importante.

—¿Estuviste en el Dublín? —preguntó la secretaria—. ¿Qué tomaste? El cubata de ron me sienta como una patada en el estómago.

Este fue el peor comentario que Vicky podría haber hecho. El Dublín era el bar que había enfrente de la casa de Asami, que tenía un piso alquilado muy cerca de la editorial. Korra se había pasado por allí apenas un par de veces, pero sabía que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo tenían por costumbre ir después del trabajo, lo cual no era excusa para haber salido de copas la noche antes de una misión tan importante. Y ahora incluso la secretaria se lo tomaba a guasa.

Estaba tan enfadada que posó firmemente las manos sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido seco que sobresaltó a las dos mujeres. Después se inclinó ligeramente hacia ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estoy convencida de que el mundo del Dublín y sus diferentes bebidas alcohólicas es apasionante, pero si no os importa me gustaría empezar ya. Algunas llevamos horas despiertas y hemos estado esperando casi media hora.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Asami hizo un gesto con la cabeza que invitaba a la secretaria a no darle mayor importancia al desagradable comportamiento de la castaña. Así que Vicky se levantó, les entregó unas inmensas bolsas de plástico y comenzó a hablar.

—De acuerdo, vayamos al grano —dijo—. Esta es una versión extendida del material que os dejamos ayer sobre vuestras mesas. Cada bolsa contiene una edición de bolsillo con las obras de Varrick publicadas hasta el momento, una recopilación de las entrevistas que ha concedido a diferentes medios de comunicación y una pequeña lista de detalles personales que os podrían ser útiles. Por desgracia, apenas sabemos nada sobre él, pero es mejor que no saber nada. Deberíais estudiar lo poco que hay. Será vuestra única arma cuando os acerquéis a él en Escocia.

Las dos muchachas asintieron con severidad.

—También he incluido vuestros billetes de avión —siguió explicándoles la secretaria—. En el aeropuerto os recogerá un chófer que tiene órdenes de llevaros hasta la sede de Lovell & Hayes en Edimburgo. Allí os está esperando Iroh. Chapurrea un poco de español, porque estuvo unos años veraneando en España. Él os dará las indicaciones pertinentes para llegar hasta Durness.

—¿Durness? —preguntó Korra, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es donde vive Varrick, ¿verdad? —Asami buscó con la mirada la confirmación de la secretaria.

—Así es. Está todo en las indicaciones que se os dieron anoche.

Touché.

Acababa de hacer el ridículo delante de la secretaria, y a Korra le pareció que Asami había ganado el primer asalto. Era tal su desconcierto que abrió la carpeta en busca del nombre de la ciudad. El día anterior había leído al menos tres veces el contenido de aquellos papeles, pero no había visto nada acerca de Durness. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Era perfectamente visible. Estaba escrito en letras rojas, justo en el encabezado de la primera hoja, donde se especificaba la dirección del escritor.

Buen trabajo, Korra.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo —dijo Vicky, dando su tarea por finalizada—. ¿Alguna duda?

¿Sólo "alguna"? ¡Ella tenía cientos de preguntas! Pero se las tragó todas porque había metido la pata una vez y tenía miedo de volver a hacerlo.

—No, ninguna —contestó Asami.

—Buena suerte entonces, chicas. ¡Fichad a ese bastardo! —bromeó la secretaria antes de guiñarles un ojo y salir por donde había entrado media hora antes.

Korra comenzó a recoger sus cosas en silencio bajo la mirada atenta de Asami, que ya estaba preparada para partir. Se fijó en que llevaba de nuevo la minúscula maletita roja que le había visto tras su regreso de Barcelona. Ella, en cambio, parecía un soldado con aquella inmensa maleta tamaño familiar. Se imaginó con pesar que la propia Asami habría cabido en ella. Pero no era su culpa no haber encontrado una más pequeña en toda la casa. ¡El maldito Mako las había roto todas!

A Asami le divirtió ver que Korra se desequilibrara al tratar de bajar aquel maletón por el pequeño escalón que había a la entrada de su oficina. Estaba roja, congestionada por el esfuerzo, y parecía tan patosa que podría haberla considerado un ser adorable de no ser porque se trataba de ella. Aun así, se acercó y tiró de la maleta hasta que consiguieron sacarla entre las dos al pasillo.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Korra la miró sorprendida, no solo por la ayuda que le acababa de prestar, sino también por la pregunta. ¿Estaba lista? No, en absoluto, pero iba a ocurrir, tanto si lo quería como si no, y algo en los ojos de Asami consiguió transmitirle un poco de paz. Iba a darle las gracias por haberla ayudado, pero la interrumpió la voz de Bolin.

—Menos mal que estás aquí, tenía miedo de que ya te hubieras ido.

—¡Bolin! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es un milagro verte por aquí. Es sábado.

—Nada, necesitaba acabar un papeleo que tenía que estar listo cuanto antes y, de paso, he venido a despedirme. Me alegro de que todavía no os hayáis ido —dijo el muchacho.

—Es que tuvimos un ligero retraso —contestó Korra, arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que miraba con intención a su compañera.

Asami comprendió la indirecta: la tregua se había acabado y se dio cuenta de que sobraba. Así que se disculpó, dijo que esperaría fuera y desapareció camino de los ascensores.

—Espero que no te metas en líos —le dijo Bolin, cuando se quedaron a solas—. Y si te metes en líos, me llamas.

—¿Cuándo no he tenido cuidado?

—¿Siempre?, pero prométemelo igualmente.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien —dijo. Y por un momento, al posar su mirada en la espalda de Asami, supo que sí, que, a pesar de todo, iba a estar bien.

—Y si no, siempre puedo matarla.

—¡Korra!

—Lo sé, lo sé...

 **¿Matará Korra a Asami? ¿O será Asami la que acabe cometiendo homicidio? Descubridlo en los próximos capítulos gentecilla mía.**

 **Ahora, como buena ciudadana contestaré reviews :D**

 **dark-dragonblak17:** **Hola! Pues verás, creo que el odio de ellas dos viene de que siempre han estado la una a la sombra de otra, y aunque sus familias se empeñasen en que fuesen amigas ellas nunca se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse entre ellas, cosa que por lo que parece van a poder hacer en este inesperado viaje.**

 **Maria:** **Jajajajaja siii, son anécdotas muy divertidas. Me imagino a la pequeña Korra enrrabietada e indignada mientras planeaba su venganza por el robo de su lazo. Y sobre todo la regañina que le tuvo que caer después ajajajja.**


	3. La teoría de la peca

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

 **3**

LA TEORÍA DE LA PECA

En comparación con las oficinas que Avatar tenía en Madrid, la delegación escocesa de Fire Nation, la editorial amiga que publicaba sus obras en Gran Bretaña, era un sitio muy tranquilo, el destino indicado para el viejo Iroh, un editor demasiado activo para retirarse y demasiado vago para seguir el ritmo del cada vez más agresivo mercado editorial.

Todo lo que Iroh conocía de internet era el iconito del Outlook Express que había en el escritorio de su ordenador. Sabía dónde pulsar para que el programa se abriera y que las teclas de Enviar y Recibir servían, básicamente, para mantener el contacto con la central. Pero no se le podía pedir mucho más. A sus setenta y tres años ese era todo su conocimiento de las nuevas tecnologías.

En una ocasión, un listillo de la central de Londres había tratado de enzarzarse en una discusión con él sobre libros electrónicos y su importancia en el futuro del mercado editorial. Pero Iroh, que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran los libros electrónicos, había zanjado el tema diciendo que no era su especialidad, aunque en su humilde opinión dudaba de que el futuro de las editoriales estuviera en publicar libros de una materia tan aburrida como la electrónica.

Iroh tenía suerte de que la familia Lovell, principal accionista de Fire Nation, le tuviera un cariño especial. Y es que el experimentado editor era el empleado en activo más antiguo de la editorial. No por nada había sido contratado a la edad trece años para redactar con plumilla y una letra angulosa, casi gótica, las cartas de agradecimiento que se enviaban a los lectores que habían intentado contactar con los autores.

Pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Ahora los agradecimientos se escribían por e-mail siempre que era posible. Y si no lo era, se imprimía una plantilla redactada en el ordenador, aparato con el cual nunca había hecho buenas migas el viejo Iroh.

Como estaba demasiado oxidado para tener responsabilidades de verdad, el encargado del departamento de recursos humanos le había puesto al frente de la delegación de Edimburgo, donde podía beber cerveza a granel con otros colegas del gremio, atender de vez en cuando la llegada de algún novato enviado desde la central y, básicamente, darse a la buena vida de editor destinado en un puesto tranquilo. En Escocia lo único estresante que podía ocurrir era una firma de libros. Y eso sucedía de manera muy esporádica.

En ese momento estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a su hipercalórico desayuno: un té acompañado de unos grasientos huevos escalfados con beicon, que encargaba todas las mañanas en la cafetería de enfrente. Su oronda barriga colgaba hasta su regazo y los tirantes que sujetaban su pantalón se ponían más tensos con cada bocado que daba. Colocada sobre un aparador había una vieja radio que escupía las notas del único éxito de The Bobbetts, un grupo de la década de los cincuenta. Iroh estaba hojeando el periódico con los dedos manchados de grasa de beicon cuando escuchó aquel estruendo que le hizo ponerse en guardia. Sonaba como una manada de ciervos subiendo unas escaleras.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par cuando las bisagras de la puerta de entrada cedieron y dos muchachas salieron disparadas sobre la mesa, llevándose por delante el té y los huevos escalfados. El viejo editor permaneció sentado un minuto, perplejo. En todos los años que había trabajado para aquella editorial había visto muchas cosas, algunas de ellas verdaderamente desagradables, pero jamás había visto a dos chicas retándose a una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero.

Por suerte para todos, las muchachas parecían encontrarse bien. Un poco doloridas por el impacto, pero con energía suficiente para echarse la culpa una a la otra.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—¿Yo? ¡No fui yo la que tuvo la brillante idea de echar una carrera!

—¡Lo dije de broma!

—¡Pues no parecía una broma cuando empezaste a correr!

—¡Señoritas, por favor, cálmense! —El bigotito nevado de Iroh osciló con enfado sobre su labio superior. Se levantó con pesadez y se acercó a las muchachas para comprobar que no tenían contusiones de gravedad. De lo contrario, tendría que llamar a un médico y no era buen amigo de los matasanos.

Al ver que se encontraban en perfecto estado, meneó la cabeza con desconcierto y siguió hablando:

—Si se dedican a las carreras es normal que acaben estrellándose.

Korra y Asami no contestaron. Se sintieron demasiado avergonzadas al darse cuenta de que alguien había presenciado su carrera y el golpe en el que desembocó. Asami aprovechó el silencio para sacarse un trozo de beicon que se había quedado pegado a la pechera de su chaqueta.

—Ustedes deben de ser Sato y Raava —dijo Iroh en un español perfecto, aunque cargado de acento, tendiéndoles la mano afablemente para romper el hielo—. La verdad, no acostumbro a que mis huevos terminen por los suelos…

Asami contuvo una carcajada. Luego lo que tuvo que contener fue un quejido de dolor cuando Korra le propinó un pisotón.

—Debe disculpar nuestra entrada —se apresuró a decir Korra—. Normalmente no nos comportamos como chiquillas.

—Y lamentamos también lo de sus huevos —añadió Asami con una sonrisa.

—Y lo de la puerta.

Iroh se mesó el bigote. Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión al contemplarlas. Parecían dos buenas muchachas y claramente había una energía extraña entre ellas. — No os disculpéis por el desayuno —dijo finalmente—. ¡Pero debéis disculparos por tratarme de usted! Soy viejo, pero no un anciano.

El editor se dirigió pesadamente hacia su escritorio, aunque a medio camino no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo su malogrado desayuno, desparramado por el suelo. Sus tripas protestaron con tal intensidad en el interior de su inmensa barriga que llegó a plantearse si habría alguna forma de comerse los huevos. Suponía que no era lo más recomendable, dada la cantidad de polvo que había en aquella oficina. El cajón del escritorio renqueó quejumbrosamente al abrirse y de él sacó lo que parecía un trozo de periódico arrugado.

—Bueno, aquí tenéis: las señas de vuestro palacio —bromeó con ganas, antes de tendérselo a Asami, para fastidio de Korra—. No esperéis nada del otro mundo, jovencitas: el presupuesto era muy ajustado. De todos modos, creo que allí os encontraréis muy a gusto. Se trata de una agradable posadita en la plaza central de Durness. La familia es amiga mía y os tratarán a cuerpo de rey. Si tenéis cualquier problema, podéis acudir a ellos. El viejo Gansu es la persona indicada para guiaros por la zona. Para cualquier otra cosa, este es mi número de teléfono —les entregó su tarjeta de visita—. No se tarda mucho en llegar y estoy disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Habéis comprendido?

Iroh sabía por experiencia que las nuevas generaciones de editores eran muy dadas a la dispersión, así que esperó a que las chicas asintieran para seguir hablando. Quería asegurarse de que le estaban prestando atención.

—Para llegar hasta allí tan solo tenéis que coger el tren de las diecisiete horas en la Estación de Waverley. Estos son vuestros billetes. El centro de Durness es tan pequeño que me sorprendería que no os dierais de bruces con la posada de Little Gansu, aunque apostaría un brazo a que algún miembro de la familia se presentará en la estación para ayudaros con las maletas. Bien, creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

De nuevo Korra tuvo miles de preguntas pujando por salir de sus labios y una vez más, no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a su compañera con impaciencia, como si esperara que ella compartiera las mismas dudas y las formulara en voz alta. Para su descontento, los labios de Asami solo se movieron para dedicarle una sonrisa al viejo editor y darle las gracias. Nada de preguntas.

—¿Es que tú nunca tienes dudas? —le recriminó Korra tan pronto salieron de la oficina y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, camino de la calle. Los humedecidos tablones de madera crujían bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba.

—¿Dudas? ¿A qué te refieres? —Asami iba detrás y no parecía comprenderla. Frunció el ceño y al caminar escuchó el crujido de otro escalón.

—Preguntas, cosas que no te han quedado claras, ¿nunca tienes ninguna?

Asami se encogió de hombros. —Yo creo que está todo muy claro.

Las dos chicas permanecieron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Las escaleras de aquel edificio estaban tan viejas que la madera podía ceder en cualquier momento. Ambas estaban muy concentradas en mirar dónde pisaban, hasta que se escuchó aquel chasquido, seguido de un ruido seco.

—¿Estás bien? —Asami miró por encima del hombro de Korra, que iba delante. La madera había cedido bajo su peso y su pie se había quedado encajado en uno de los peldaños.

Aquella situación era perfecta para burlarse de ella, y en cualquier otro momento seguramente lo habría hecho, pero como ya había tenido suficiente con la carrera, se contuvo. A veces era agotador comportarse de una manera tan inmadura. De todos modos, Korra sacó rápidamente el pie del escalón y siguió andando con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Por supuesto que estoy bie…

Pero eso fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de dar con su trasero en el suelo. La castaña resbaló con la nieve que había cuajado a la entrada del edificio. Era una escena francamente cómica verla rodeada de hielo, abrazada a la bolsa que le había entregado Vicky antes del viaje, y con gesto de no comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Asami hizo el ademán de ayudarla, pero ella se levantó rápidamente, enfadada.

—Sé hacerlo sola, gracias.

Se sentía humillada. Pocas veces se había sentido tan patosa como aquel día y no estaba de humor para dejarse ayudar, sobre todo si la ayuda provenía de su enemiga. Pero a Asami no le importó lo más mínimo su desairada contestación. Se limitó a poner cara de absoluta indiferencia y acto seguido metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para extraer el paquete de cigarrillos.

—Más te vale fumar ahora, porque cuando lleguemos a Durness no esperes fumar en mi habitación —le advirtió Korra, que ya se había puesto en pie.

Asami dio una profunda calada antes de contestar.

—¿Tu habitación?

—Sí, al menos en la mía. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en la tuya, pero en la mía no esperes entrar con eso.

En los labios de Asami se dibujó una sonrisa misteriosa, como la de alguien que conoce un secreto demasiado suculento para compartirlo de inmediato. Meneó la cabeza con descrédito, dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y echó a andar por la nieve tras los pasos de la otra chica, que se dirigió a la estación de tren, cojeando de dolor.

oOoOo

Había algo en los viajes en tren que siempre la ponían melancólica. Korra nunca había sabido la causa. Tal vez era por el paisaje, que pasaba deprisa pero no lo suficientemente para no poder fijarse y eso le recordaba a la vida misma. Podía pasarse horas enteras mirando por la ventanilla. Sentía que el monótono traqueteo del tren le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos, que aquel día eran muy caóticos y confusos.

Por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había puesto a pensar en Mako, en su pasado, presente y planeado futuro. Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, en su época universitaria, ambos habían trazado una línea muy clara. Tenían planes y disfrutaban teniéndolos. Sabían cuántos hijos iban a tener, cómo los iban a llamar, qué estudiarían, qué casa comprarían cuando la suya fuera insuficiente para alojar a los nuevos miembros de la familia… Había momentos en los que incluso jugaban a adivinar cómo serían sus rasgos o la curvatura de sus sonrisas. Ambos creían saber, en resumen, el cauce que seguirían sus vidas e incluso la de su descendencia.

Para su tranquilidad, Mako y ella eran iguales, por eso le había elegido (¿o había sido él quien la había elegido?) y ella siempre se había sentido a gusto con la seguridad que le reportaba esta vida. No hacía falta ponerlos por escrito, pero ambos tenían bien claros sus objetivos, sabían cuáles eran y cómo conseguirlos.

Korra estaba a punto de convertirse en la antítesis de su madre, una mujer caótica y espontánea con quien nunca había congeniado en exceso y a quien no deseaba imitar. Eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. En cierto modo, no parecerse a su madre se había convertido en una de sus metas principales en la vida. El único inconveniente era que en los últimos meses había empezado a olvidarse de por qué planeaban tanto, del motivo por el cual era necesario llevar aquel orden tan taxativo y estudiado.

Así, casi sin darse cuenta, había permitido que la asolaran infinidad de dudas sobre si realmente valía la pena vivir el presente proyectando el futuro. Se acordaba a menudo de aquella famosa frase de Iknik Lennon, en la que el cantante advertía de que la vida es eso que pasa mientras planeas el futuro, y no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto estaba cayendo en esta trampa.

Lo único cierto era que sus compromisos laborales parecían cada día más exigentes. Mako pasaba fuera toda la semana lectiva y ella se vería obligada a hacerlo si aspiraba a convertirse en una editora senior. Tenían los fines de semana para estar juntos, pero normalmente estaban tan cansados que la única excusa que encontraban para levantarse del sofá era visitar la nevera o cambiar el deuvedé. Del sexo ya no valía la pena hablar. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se habían tocado espontáneamente, sin tenerlo marcado en una agenda, aunque estaba casi segura de que había sido el verano anterior, cuando los dos habían acabado borrachos por insistencia de unos amigos de Mako, que consiguieron rellenar una y otra vez sus copas, a poco que se despistaran.

Así que no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso se estaba convirtiendo en una persona triste, en alguien gris y monótono, sin más aspiraciones que hacer lo correcto y llevar la vida aburguesada y vacía en la que habían caído tantas otras mujeres de su entorno. Quizá porque no tenía otra cosa con la que entretenerse, en ese momento observó a Asami y se preguntó si ella se sentiría igual. Estaba en el asiento de enfrente, escuchando música con los cascos, y su pie daba pequeños golpes en el suelo al compás de las notas. Parecía tan ajena a los pensamientos que la estaban consumiendo que Korra no pudo evitar sentir envidia de la paz que transmitía su rostro. Asami sonreía, como si estuviera disfrutando con intensidad de la música. Le pareció ver que sus labios se movían ligeramente, tarareando la canción que estaba escuchando. Se fijó en su peca, una peca rebelde, nacida en el trazado de los labios. Había que fijarse mucho para notarla, demasiado teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraba, y llegó a la conclusión de que, casi con total seguridad, muchas personas cometerían el error de mirar fijamente los labios de Asami por culpa de esa peca. ¿Le haría eso sentir incómoda?

En cualquier caso, se trataba de una peca bonita, se podría decir que era incluso sexy. Quien quiera que la hubiera puesto allí, había hecho un gran trabajo, pensó, y después se dedicó varios minutos a observarla sin que su dueña se diera cuenta. Fue tiempo suficiente para que llegara a una conclusión todavía más importante que la de la peca: Asami era feliz. Era un espíritu libre, la persona más descerebrada y a la vez más cabal que había conocido. Y, francamente, Korra no sabía si odiarla o admirarla por ello. Tal vez el secreto residía en hacer ambas cosas.

oOoOo

—Y esta es su habitación.

El señor Gansu había ido a recogerlas a la estación, tal y como Iroh había predicho. Se trataba de un hombre tranquilo, de piel curtida, expresión afable y un acento escocés cerrado que les costaba mucho comprender. Por suerte, hablaba poco y lo poco que decía casi siempre era para dar información práctica. Nada más verlas las puso al tanto de que en Durness vivían aproximadamente cuatrocientas personas, por lo que con esa densidad de población no debían asustarse si al cabo de unas pocas horas ya las conocía todo el mundo.

Este dato les hizo sentir un poco inquietas porque no sabían hasta qué punto eran buenas o malas noticias. Con un autor como Iknik Varrick, cabía esperar cualquier cosa. Tal vez se sintiera halagado al descubrir que dos señoritas estaban intentando dar con sus pasos. O tal vez, y esto era lo más probable, consideraría aquella visita como una intromisión en su privacidad y les pediría, de malas maneras, que desaparecieran para siempre de los Highlands escoceses.

Tardaron dos minutos de reloj en llegar desde la estación hasta la hospedería del señor Gansu. La Posada de Little Gansu era un edificio de piedra y tejado vertical diseñado especialmente para la lluvia. El lugar era un poco húmedo pero acogedor, y se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo de Durness; plaza que, por cierto, consistía en una fuente, una farola y dos casas que la rodeaban, entre las cuales se encontraba el hogar del médico del pueblo.

El señor Gansu abrió la puerta principal, cuyo cristal lucía unas ridículas cortinas de cuadros escoceses con estampaciones ecuestres, y subió las escaleras camino del primer piso. Al llegar a la habitación número tres, se detuvo y posó la maleta de Korra en el suelo, la única con la que había cargado todo el trayecto, ya que Asami portaba la suya sin mayores problemas. Abrió una puerta de madera rústica y les enseñó lo que se encontraba tras ella. No era una mala habitación, pero a simple vista resultaba demasiado tosca. Tenía dos camas separadas por una minúscula mesita de noche en la que titilaba una lámpara de tulipa amarillenta. Un armario y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla componían el resto del mobiliario de aquella habitación decorada con un horrible gusto lugareño que incluía un papel de pared de coloridas y gigantescas flores ornamentales.

Asami caminó con seguridad hacia el interior y depositó su maletita rosa sobre la colcha de una de las camas.

—Bien, nos vemos luego, Sato —se despidió Korra con alivio, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y mirar al posadero con una sonrisa triunfal.

Su reacción confundió tanto al señor Gansu que el posadero la observó con curiosidad, como si intentara averiguar por qué Korra se había quedado allí plantada, mirándole.

Desde luego, si la intención de aquella señorita era tener un romance con él, tendría que verse las caras con la señora Sela, que a aquellas horas del día estaba atareada rizándose el pelo y cuando se ponía los rulos solía estar de muy mal humor. Decía que le daban jaqueca. No, desde luego no era momento de coquetear, concluyó el posadero.

—Si necesitan algo, estaré abajo —le dijo antes de arrastrar sus inmensos pies hasta lo alto de las escaleras.

En otro momento, tal vez, pero con los rulos…

—¡Un momento!

La voz de Korra sonó estrangulada por el pánico que sintió al ver que el posadero se iba, pero el señor Gansu la interpretó de una manera muy diferente. Se giró, esperanzado de que tal vez, después de todo, a ella no le importara la jaqueca y mal humor de su señora esposa. Pero no, no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

—¿No va a enseñarme mi habitación?

El posadero frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Room, my room! —insistió ella marcando con enfado las erres.

—La acaba de ver —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Está justo detrás de usted —dijo, señalando la puerta que ella había cerrado.

El hombre meneó la cabeza y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Korra se quedó petrificada en el pasillo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No solo tenía que compartir sus días con Asami, sino que ahora también tenía que compartir habitación con ella. Si al menos alguien se lo hubiera dicho… Si al menos se hubiera hecho a la idea antes… Pero esto lo cambiaba todo y la prueba de ello era su cara, pálida, fantasmal, con aquellos surcos negros bajo los ojos que le daban un inquietante aspecto de asesina en serie.

Sin embargo, la sangre regresó rápidamente a sus mejillas cuando escuchó el sonido que procedía del interior de la habitación: Asami se estaba riendo. Furiosa, Korra tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con tanta fuerza que acabó estrellándola contra la pared, desconchando ligeramente la pintura. Asami estaba tumbada sobre la cama. Tenía el rostro cubierto por un libro y aunque no era capaz de escuchar su risa ahora, estaba convencida de que detrás de las tapas de Penélope, una historia, de Iknik Varrick, escondía una sonrisa burlona.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. No sabía cómo, pero Asami acababa saliéndose con la suya y apropiándose de lo que, por derecho, era suyo. Lo había hecho en el colegio, cuando empezó a salir con el portero del equipo de fútbol del instituto nada más enterarse de que a Korra le interesaba. Como resultado, había tenido que soportar la tortura de verles haciéndose arrumacos en cada intercambio de clase. Luego, con aquella beca para el curso de verano en Inglaterra, que era suya, aunque en el último momento le denegaron la plaza porque Asami había seducido al estúpido hijo del director del programa y, por supuesto, él quería pasar un verano de ensueño con la muchacha. Y la escena se había repetido a su regreso de Barcelona, cuando la había puesto en ridículo delante de todos, sacando a colación el pasado.

—Espero que no encuentren problemas para trabajar juntas a partir de ahora —les dijo Tenshi, aunque lo que verdaderamente quería decir era "no quiero ni un solo problema a partir de ahora".

Eso quedó más que claro con la mirada que les dedicó a ambas.

—Sato: usted ya sabe cómo funciona esto. Confío en que ayude a Raava con cualquier contratiempo que pueda presentarse.

—No se preocupe, señor, llevo toda mi vida cargando con ella, ¿verdad Raava?

Y todos habían reído. Korra quiso esconderse debajo de una piedra, pero como no había piedra, tuvo que aguantar que Asami deleitara a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo con algunas de las anécdotas que habían protagonizado en el colegio y en el parvulario. Entre ellas, por supuesto, se incluía el robo del lazo, aunque fue la de los tornillos y la bicicleta la que arrancó más sonrisas. Ella, quiso morir de la vergüenza. El problema estribaba en que eran personas muy diferentes. Lo que Asami veía como unas anécdotas sin importancia con las que intentaba limar las asperezas que existían entre ellas, para Korra representaban una parte dolorosa de su pasado que estaba deseando olvidar.

Pero su paciencia se había agotado. Aquella era su misión. Su ascenso. Su habitación.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, deja de reírte —le ordenó, haciendo esfuerzos para arrastrar su maleta hasta los pies de la otra cama, con toda la dignidad que consiguió reunir.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —respondió Asami, tratando de disimular—, yo no he oído a nadie reírse.

Asami se tapó aún más la cara con el libro, pero dejó escapar un hipido al tratar de contener la risa. Korra rodó los ojos. Abrió su maleta, más por mantenerse ocupada que porque necesitara deshacerla de inmediato, pero pronto se quedó mirando con desconfianza la cama donde estaba tumbada su compañera.

—Creo que deberíamos sortear las camas.

—¿Sortearlas? —Asami bajó el libro. Su sonrisa se esfumó. Aquello ya no le hacía tanta gracia—. ¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer algo así?

—No sé, ¿quizá porque te has quedado con la más grande?

—Yo llegué antes, pero tú puedes irte a tu habitación. Seguro que allí encuentras lo que quieres.

Korra decidió ignorar este último comentario y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.

—¿Cara o cruz?

—Me es indiferente, no pienso moverme —anunció Asami con tozudez, abriendo el libro en la página donde lo había cerrado.

—¡Claro que te moverás!

—No, no lo haré.

—Esa cama es más grande y tú lo sabes.

—Haberla elegido antes.

—Sato: te lo advierto. ¡Sal de la cama!

—Si quieres que lo haga, tendrás que obligarme.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Korra cruzó la habitación como una exhalación y con un hábil movimiento dio un tirón a la colcha de la cama en la que estaba tumbada Asami, consiguiendo que diera con sus huesos en el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, Raava! ¿Qué cuernos crees que estás haciendo?

Korra estaba fuera de sí. Había levantado el colchón y lo estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta.

—Lo que tú me has pedido: obligarte. Además, he pensado que, si tú te quedas con la cama, yo me quedo con el colchón. Es un trato justo, ¿no?

Asami se puso en pie. Tenía los puños cerrados, estaba furiosa. No podía creer que la castaña hubiera empujado el colchón escaleras abajo.

—¡Devuélvelo a su sitio!

—¡Ve tú a buscarlo! En estos momentos debe de estar camino de la calle. ¡El colchón tenía ganas de dar un paseo!

—¡Como sigas así, la que se va a ir de paseo eres tú, Korra!

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Se sorprendió la castaña—. ¿En serio me estás amenazando? ¡Ja! Llevo desde los doce años leyendo libros de defensa personal, puedo dejarte en el sitio en medio segundo y aún me sobrarían unas décimas. Asami se puso en guardia.

Korra estaba preparada para atacar.

Y justo en ese momento…

Toc, toc, toc.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron las dos al unísono.

Una cabeza asomó tímidamente por la puerta. Era el señor Gansu, el posadero. Sus ojos recorrieron con miedo la habitación, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por qué un colchón se había precipitado por las escaleras delante de sus narices. O por qué la colcha del citado colchón estaba en el suelo de la habitación. O a qué extraño motivo obedecía que la chica que, según él, se le había insinuado antes estuviera con los puños levantados, en posición de ataque.

No.

Esas cosas no se preguntaban. Esas cosas hechas por editores llegados de España eran demasiado extrañas y el señor Gansu, un lugareño pacífico, alejado de la gran ciudad, tenía la impresión de que uno podía meterse en problemas si pedía explicaciones a aquellos individuos.

—Oh, disculpe, señor Gansu. Pase, por favor —le invitó a entrar Asami al ver que el posadero temblaba como una hoja—. Lo sentimos. No pretendíamos hacer tanto ruido. ¿Hemos sido muy escandalosas?

—Sí, lo sentimos —convino Korra, atravesándola con la mirada.

—Pe… pen… pensé que…

Aquel pobre hombre se había quedado sin habla y sin recursos. Lo último que deseaba era incomodar a sus huéspedes, pero como su amigo Iroh se lo había pedido como un favor, logró reunir fuerzas suficientes para sacar algo de su bolsillo.

—Pensé que les vendría bien para ubicarse en la zona.

Asami se acercó unos metros para tomar entre sus manos el papel que el señor Gansu les estaba tendiendo. Lo abrió con un movimiento preciso y sonrió con

dulzura.

—¡Un mapa!

—Sí —farfulló el posadero, que consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba muerto de miedo.

—¡Oh, señor Gansu, es usted muy amable! Muchas gracias. Nos será de mucha ayuda, sin duda. ¿No lo crees así, Korra? —Asami le dio un codazo para que le siguiera la corriente. No era aconsejable aterrorizar al posadero el primer día. Más tarde podían necesitar su ayuda.

—¡Por supuesto! Muchísimas gracias, señor Gansu.

—Claro, creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! —comentó Asami con un discurso afectado, falso, pues tenía la esperanza de sonar algo más animada y afable de lo que en realidad se sentía—. ¿Vamos?

"Deja de darme órdenes", pensó Korra, aunque no llegó a decirlo en voz alta. En lugar de eso, carraspeó, agarró desairada su pequeña mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Las dos muchachas pasaron delante del posadero, camino de la salida. Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse, el señor Gansu las llamó.

—A… antes de que se vayan, ¿pu… puedo pedirles un favor?

—¡Claro, señor Gansu!

—¡Lo que usted diga!

—¿Se… sería mucha molestia pedirles que devuelvan el colchón a su cama? Mi esposa… padece del corazón y estas cosas la ponen muy nerviosa.

Asami reprendió a Korra con la mirada. Sí, definitivamente lo mejor sería que se fueran de allí cuanto antes. Podían dar un paseo. O dos. Una de ellas necesitaba con urgencia tomar el aire.

 **¡Hola chicos! No he podido actualizar antes porque he tenido problemas con el pc, pero aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^**

 **Por cierto, habrá muchos personajes que no tengáis ni idea de quienes son, como en este caso son Gansu y Sela en este capítulo. Son personajes muy secundarios que aparecen nada más uno o dos capítulos en alguna de las dos series, así que no os rayéis si no los reconocéis jajaja.**

 **Maria: si tú supieras lo difícil que va a ser jajaja Korra no aprovará los métodos de Asami fácilmente, Asami no aguantará mucho los arrebatos de Korra, pero leyéndolo yo siempre me río mucho xD**


	4. La piedra en su zapato

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

4

LA PIEDRA DE SU ZAPATO

—¿De veras era necesario tirar el colchón por las escaleras? Casi matas del susto a esa pobre mujer.

—¿Y era necesario robar mi cama? —contraatacó Korra.

—¿Cómo que tu cama? Ahora no empieces a hacer teatro: sabes tan bien como yo que ninguna de las camas era tuya. Tú llegaste después y yo ya me había quedado con una.

—¡Porque ni siquiera me diste opción de elegir!

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Te fuiste a tu habitación!

—Oh, eso es rastrero incluso para ti, Sato. ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que no había otra habitación y no me lo dijiste! Debería darte vergüenza.

—Se te da muy bien hacerte la víctima, Raava. ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

Ella no se hacía la víctima. Bueno, quizá, un poco. Puede que con Bolin y Mako dramatizara más de lo necesario, a veces incluso más de lo humanamente posible, según qué tema estuvieran tratando. Pero era solo porque estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que ella fuera la fuerte, la estable, la que nunca tenía dudas, miedos o momentos en los que, francamente, le entraban ganas de frenar el tren del mundo y apearse.

Mako nunca tenía en cuenta que había veces en las que se sentía un autómata, no una humana, y no lo hacía porque eso era exactamente lo que la gente esperaba de ella, que fuera como un robot sin sentimientos, perfectamente programado.

—No es de tu incumbencia —replicó con testarudez, aunque fuera consciente de que Asami tenía razón.

Detestaba esos momentos en los que un comentario suyo la hacía recapacitar. Se suponía que Asami no tenía ese poder sobre ella. Se suponía que era una descerebrada de falda demasiado corta, extremadamente corta; tanto, que a lo mejor hasta se creía que le hacía un favor al planeta ahorrando tela. Ahora iba a resultar que las minifaldas eran de ecologista.

—Eso quiere decir que sí.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos aquí para lo que estamos, Sato, y que todo aquello que no tenga que ver con la misión, no es de tu incumbencia. —La miró con los ojos borrachos de furia y ligeramente humedecidos por la rabia que sintió—. Bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Asami se alegró de que su compañera cambiara rápidamente de tema y la salvara así de una dramática e incómoda conversación que no estaba preparada para tener. Si consolar a sus amigos no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, consolar a un enemigo tenía, necesariamente, que acabar en catástrofe. Además, en ese momento no le apetecía sentirse culpable, mucho menos por algo que hubiera ofendido a Korra Raava.

A Asami siempre le había hecho sentir muy incómoda ver a la gente llorar. A regañadientes, barajó la posibilidad de disculparse. Le daba mil patadas en el estómago porque ella también era muy orgullosa, pero por mucho que Korra fuera la cara opuesta de su moneda, no disfrutaba haciendo daño a la gente, y en esta ocasión parecía claro que acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para formular una disculpa, pero una gota le impidió hacerlo, una gruesa gota que impactó con fuerza contra su nariz. Pestañeó, incómoda, levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y se lo encontró cubierto de gigantescos nubarrones negros.

—¿Por dónde empezamos, dices? Me temo que por esto —dijo, sacando un paraguas plegable de su bolso y haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

La pequeña localidad costera de Durness es uno de los parajes más espectaculares de Gran Bretaña. Sus pequeñas calas son el paraíso de cualquier niño deseoso de jugar al escondite, ya que se encuentran repletas de angostas y húmedas grutas cavernosas que habitaron los humanos en otras épocas. Estas cuevas son uno de los principales atractivos de este diminuto destino norteño, al que acuden los turistas para ver lo que a muchos les parece el final del mundo y es tan solo la parte en la que Escocia acaricia el Mar del Norte.

Pero por más impresionante que fuera su despliegue natural, no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que sus arco iris, puestas de sol y prados interminables evidenciaran que aquel trabajo no iba a resultar sencillo para dos chicas de ciudad. Desconocía a dónde se dirigían, pero era Korra quien guiaba la marcha. A ella le costaba menos caminar. Llevaba zapato plano y unos pantalones muy cómodos, con el bajo perfectamente ajustado a la longitud de su pierna, de manera que tenía controlados sus pasos sobre el barro.

Asami, sin embargo, tenía verdaderos problemas para caminar con aquella lluvia torrencial. Agradeció que Korra no hiciera ningún comentario sobre sus botines de tacón y las medias originariamente negras, ahora de un color sucio indefinido, aunque sabía que seguramente le resultara surrealista, casi trágico, verla ataviada así para caminar por los lluviosos y montañosos Highlands.

—Creo que antes de nada deberíamos volver a la posada para que puedas cambiarte.

—No —replicó Asami de manera tajante—. Vamos a seguir caminando.

—Pero mira cómo tienes…

—En serio, sigue andando y no te preocupes por mí —insistió.

Korra no comprendió a qué venía esta testarudez. El paraguas había sido un gran detalle, pero no entendía qué pretendía demostrar caminando sobre un barrizal con botines de tacón. Aun así, no insistió. Prefirió no hacerlo porque la chica de pelo azabache parecía tener claro que no regresaría a la posada ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es tantear a los habitantes de la zona, visitar los sitios que podría frecuentar Varrick, como una farmacia o un supermercado —propuso entonces, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Cualquier opción es mejor que abordarle directamente. Ya sabes lo que dijo Tenshi. Tenemos que hilar muy fino.

Asami seguía teniendo dificultades para caminar. A Korra le sorprendía que todavía no hubiera dejado los botines enterrados en el lodo, aunque lo que más problemas le estaba dando era sujetar el paraguas mientras se concentraba en dominar sus tacones. A veces parecía estar realizando complejos movimientos de equilibrista para sortear los charcos. Su lentitud desesperaba a Korra, una mujer terriblemente práctica, casi enemiga de la coquetería, y desde luego incapaz de comprender por qué su compañera parecía no querer cambiarse para facilitarles las cosas.

De pronto, Asami se quedó paralizada al ver a un pastor que acompañaba a sus ovejas de vuelta a casa. Los animales caminaban en fila por el verde pasto que estaban bordeando; balaron quejumbrosamente cuando el pastor arreó con un palo los cuartos traseros de las ovejas más rezagadas.

—¡Venga, que no tenemos todo el día! —le gritó Korra para que la escuchara con el ruido ensordecedor que hacía la lluvia al caer.

Sin embargo, la morena seguía tan quieta como una de las piedras del camino y Korra tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo se había encogido un poco al ver que los animales se acercaban.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Asami no le contestó. Seguía detenida al lado del charco, que cada vez se hacía más grande, y Korra tuvo que deshacer el camino andado para volver junto a ella. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

—Repito: ¿te ocurre algo?

Asami dudó un instante. Era difícil contestar aquella pregunta porque no le agradaba la idea de que su compañera descubriera uno de sus puntos flacos. Aunque sabía que era algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano; lo había estado esperando desde el momento en el que les habían comunicado el destino del viaje. Era inevitable.

—Las ovejas.

—Las ovejas —repitió Korra sin comprender. Asami asintió con la cabeza. Tenía el pelo empapado, de su larga melena negra, antes bastante ondulada, caían gotas del tamaño de lágrimas de elefante—. ¿Qué les pasa a las ovejas?

—Me dan miedo.

—Te dan miedo las…

—El campo. Odio el campo, ¿vale?

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Odias el campo? ¿Por eso estás así? —se cruzó de brazos con media sonrisa en la cara y una ceja levantada. Era evidente que Korra encontraba irrisoria la idea.

—Tú no lo entiendes. ODIO el campo —dijo, marcando bien las palabras—. Odio las vacas, el verde, la hierba y a las malditas ovejas que balan como si las estuvieran torturando a las mismísimas puertas del infierno. —Señaló al pastor que se había convertido ya en un minúsculo puntito en la lontananza—. Son espeluznantes, criaturas infernales.

—¿Y por qué no te opusiste a esta misión? Tú eres la senior, podías haberlo hecho.

Tenía razón. Si alguien podía haber intentado quitarle la idea de la cabeza a Tenshi, esa era ella. Pero Asami era una persona que en el fondo disfrutaba con la idea de ponerse a prueba, como si una parte de su ser quisiera descubrir qué se sentía al convivir con Korra Raava. Llevaban tanto tiempo odiándose una a la otra que en realidad nunca se habían dado una oportunidad de conocerse.

—Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez en el fondo soy un poco masoca, y quería ver cómo funcionábamos tú y yo.

La respuesta cogió completamente desprevenida a Korra. Estaba segura de que Asami había sido sincera al contestar, pero su manera de ver las cosas era muy diferente. Si lo que pretendía era que le agradeciera que por su culpa ahora estuvieran perdidas en Durness, bajo un aguacero, caladas hasta el tuétano solo porque a ella se le había antojado que pasaran tiempo juntas, podía seguir esperando. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Las siguientes horas se tornaron cansadas y poco fructíferas. Las dos mujeres esperaban encontrar una señal o alguna información que les fuera útil para acercarse a su escurridizo autor, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano.

Lo poco que sabían de Iknik Varrick era que se trataba de una persona a la que le encantaba llamar la atención y aunque probablemente hacía pocas apariciones públicas, de las que tenían constancia eran míticas. Tenían su dirección postal, podían presentarse en su casa sin más, llamar a la puerta y esperar que un mayordomo anunciara su llegada sin haber sido invitadas. Pero tal y como les había advertido Tenshi, aquello habría supuesto un inmediato suicidio profesional. Varrick no cogía el teléfono desde hacía semanas, y todos sabían que no aceptaba visitas. Su jefe no quería que ellas cometieran el fallo de otros editores que se habían presentado en su residencia con todo el desparpajo del mundo solo para volver a casa con las manos vacías, posiblemente con una orden de alejamiento. Varrick podía ser así de lunático.

Con todos estos inconvenientes, Asami empezaba a sentirse como si acabaran de iniciar una cansina persecución de gato y ratón. Varrick podía ser todo lo misterioso que quisiera, pero, aparte de sentir debilidad por las mujeres guapas, le parecía que también sentía debilidad por la atención que le estaba prestando el mundo editorial. En el fondo, pensaba, no era más que otro autor con un ego hiper desarrollado y una necesidad imperiosa de convertirse en el centro de atención. Tarde o temprano, él querría publicar su libro, de ninguna manera iba a dejar el borrador escondido en un cajón de su mesita de noche. Así que la duda no era si la novela se acabaría publicando, sino qué tenían que hacer ellas para que eligiera Avatar Ediciones.

Comenzaron por visitar los sitios que supuestamente podría frecuentar el escritor. Eran sitios normales, rutinarios, como la tienda de comestibles o la farmacia. El afamado autor seguramente tendría empleados que se ocuparan de las tareas domésticas, pero Asami suponía que en algún momento saldría a dar un paseo, y un paseo podía significar que acabara entrando por casualidad en uno de estos establecimientos. De ser así, les resultaría sencillo hacerse las encontradizas, porque Durness no era precisamente una metrópoli mundial. Y, sin embargo, aquel día los frutos no fueron los deseados.

En la tienda de comestibles del pueblo les dijeron que no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban. Ninguna de sus descripciones parecía corresponderse con la de un lugareño, mucho menos con la de un autor famoso a quien, muy en su humilde opinión, la dueña de la tienda habría reconocido de inmediato.

—Aunque no sepa quiénes son, tengo buen ojo para eso. La gente famosa huele diferente, ¿sabe? —les confesó, en medio de una risa pícara.

El dueño de la tienda de automoción y taller mecánico, recordaba vagamente haber tratado con un hombre moreno de bigote fino y ojos somnolientos. Según él había cambiado su líquido de frenos en más de una ocasión, pero al cabo de dos minutos les negó todo lo dicho. Se rascó su dura barba de dos días, limpió el sudor de su frente como si estuviera pensando con dificultad y dijo:

—Me he confundido de persona. —El tabaco de mascar abultó su carrillo derecho—. Qué va, no conozco a nadie con esa descripción.

Luego se acercó a una camioneta suspendida en el aire, sujeta por unos nada fiables cables de metal, y siguió trabajando en ella mientras silbaba alegremente. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse.

Tampoco aquel lugareño tan reservado, uno que tenía once dedos, tres de ellos meñiques, había sido capaz de darles una pista. Les contestó con evasivas, como si tratara de ocultarles algo, aunque lo cierto era que se ponía fácilmente nervioso cuando hablaba con mujeres atractivas.

—Es un hombre alto, apuesto, con pelo moreno y bigote. Suele llevar pañuelos en el cuello. ¿Está seguro de que no le suena?

—Si nos ayuda, puede que hoy se lleve alguna que otra alegría al bolsillo. —Asami agitó un billete de cincuenta euros con la intención de sobornar al paisano.

Pero tampoco eso había dado resultado.

—No. Largaos de una vez. Ya os he dicho que no conozco a nadie así —les dijo en tono de pocos amigos. A Asami le pareció haber notado un rastro de sudor frío perlando su frente, pero a lo mejor se lo había imaginado.

La misma suerte la encontraron en la farmacia, la floristería, el estanco y en una de las tres tabernas que había en el pueblo, las cuales constituían los locales más populares en Durness y se jactaban de vender el mejor whisky casero de todo el país.

Definitivamente, la tierra parecía haberse tragado a Iknik Varrick. Si era verdad que se había mudado allí, estaba claro que nunca se dejaba ver por los alrededores.

Sus huellas se habían borrado de la faz de Durness.

—Es obvio que están mintiendo —comentó Korra, dejándose caer sobre una piedra que todavía estaba húmeda por las lluvias que habían caído antes.

Estaba rendida. Le dolían los pies, tenía hambre y los huesos entumecidos por la humedad. Su primer día había sido un verdadero desastre. Lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama.

Asami tomó ejemplo y se sentó en otra piedra cercana.

—Es decir —siguió intentando razonar Korra—, no puede ser que este pueblo tenga cuatrocientos habitantes y ninguno de ellos conozca a un escritor de fama mundial, que habrá comprado la casa más espectacular en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda.

—Eso no lo sabemos, podría vivir en un establo —bromeó Asami.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, resulta un poco extraño, pero también puede ser que lo estén protegiendo.

Asami puso un tobillo sobre su rodilla y se quitó lo que quedaba de su botín derecho. Llevaba horas soportando los aguijonazos de una piedra que se había colado en él. Tenía las medias rotas y hacía tiempo que había perdido el tacón. Korra no pudo evitar fijarse en lo pequeños que eran sus pies en comparación con la estatura de Asami. Sonrió.

—Raava, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Korra meneó la cabeza con fuerza. Se había quedado tan embobada mirando su pie que ahora no recordaba de qué habían estado hablando segundos antes.

—Perdona, me he distraído sin querer. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Asami frunció el ceño. Era impropio de su compañera distraerse siquiera una centésima de segundo. Ella siempre tenía esa cara de estar concentrada. Prestaba atención si el tema era personal y todavía más atención si se trataba de un tema laboral, solo se distraía si esa era su intención. Pero era tarde y la oscuridad estaba cayendo, por lo que optó por no darle mayor importancia.

—Nada, se ha hecho muy tarde, te lo cuento de camino a la posada. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos.

Aquella era, probablemente, la primera vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo. Korra empezaba a pensar que quizá Tenshi no se había equivocado. Le costaba creerlo, pero a lo mejor tenía razón y después de todo formaban un buen equipo.

oOoOo

Tan pronto salió de la ducha, Korra se dejó caer, larga como era, sobre el colchón de su cama. Sí, la suya. Después de la pelea, el chaparrón y la caminata que se habían pegado aquella tarde no le quedaba ánimo ni disposición de disputar la cama más grande.

Asami, en cambio, no se encontraba ni la mitad de cansada. La ducha le había relajado tanto que solamente le dolían los pies del calzado inadecuado que había llevado, pensando que la ropa formal era lo adecuado para visitar la delegación escocesa. Por culpa de la discusión sobre la cama, se había olvidado de cambiarse y ahora sus pies estaban pagando las consecuencias de su despiste. Sin embargo, no sentía cansancio, de hecho, estaba tan despierta que no conseguía acostumbrarse a la idea de estar compartiendo habitación con Korra Raava.

Intentó mantenerse ocupada, sin fijarse en el pijama que llevaba puesto Korra nada más salir del cuarto de baño. Era un simple pijama de cuadros sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus definidos brazos, pero le quedaba sorprendentemente bien, y le resultaba incómodo que la castaña hubiera dejado dos botones de la parte de arriba sin abrochar. Asami carraspeó, se tumbó en la cama y abrió el libro de Varrick por donde lo había dejado antes de la discusión del colchón. Pero las pocas veces que consiguió concentrarse y leer más de dos párrafos, Korra tosió, carraspeó o hizo algún ruido que le recordaba su presencia, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Además, la novela era carne de trituradora, un bodrio infumable por el que no pagaría más de dos euros. Se había leído ya cincuenta páginas y no podía entender que un autor incapaz de controlar los tiempos verbales figurara siempre entre los cinco más vendidos de España y Latinoamérica.

Este libro en concreto, "Penélope, una historia", tenía de protagonista a un inspector de policía, un tipo duro, con muchas cicatrices, muchos músculos y esas inmensas secuelas psicológicas que tanto gustaban a los autores contemporáneos de novela negra. Era un personaje odioso, un macho Alfa cliché que ocultaba su mirada detrás de unas gafas de cristal tintado. A Asami le repateaban este tipo de personajes estereotipados. Podría haber pasado por alto estos detalles y seguir leyendo (con desgana, pero hacerlo), si no fuera porque "Penélope, una historia", era también una descarada apología de la prostitución, un tema del que era mejor no discutir con ella, porque podía hacer que se sulfurara. Además, si Penélope era la puta, lo normal habría sido darle un papel protagonista, y no dejárselo a aquel adicto a los esteroides de profundos hoyuelos y con un serio complejo de Electra.

En cualquier caso, si hubiera sido por ella, "Penélope, una historia", jamás habría llegado a las estanterías de las librerías, pero el dinero mandaba y aquel era un libro de Iknik Varrick, autor de más de diez best-seller, muchos de ellos llevados a la gran pantalla. Varrick podía publicar una ilustración del Kama Sutra con una brevísima anotación a pie de página, solo eso, y se hubiera vendido igualmente. Pero todos sus libros, en el fondo, versaban de una sola cosa: sexo. El sexo vendía, eso estaba claro, lo sabía ella y todos los editores del planeta, pero pensar en ello mientras Korra también leía en la cama de al lado le hizo preguntarse si la castaña, mojigata como era, llegaría a aplicar esta máxima a las elecciones que algún día haría como editora. La vida sexual de Korra tenía que ser más aburrida que "Penélope, una historia", pensó con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás leyendo "Penélope, una historia"? – le preguntó Asami, cerrando su propio libro y dejándolo en la mesilla de noche.

Korra asintió.

—¿Por dónde vas?

—La prostituta acaba de declararse y le está bajando la cremallera con los dientes.

—Ah, sí, esa escena es muy típica de Varrick. Creo que se repite en sus tres obras previas. Yo lo llamo "el momento dentobragueta" —dijo, antes de incorporarse en la cama y empezar a aligerar el contenido de su bolso.

Cuando estuvo convenientemente vacío, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Korra no fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que Asami abrió la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

La morena dejó la puerta entreabierta y se giró para contestarle:

—Pensaba que tú y yo sólo íbamos a hablar de asuntos estrictamente laborales, así que no creo que sea de tu incumbencia a dónde voy en mis ratos libres.

La respuesta dejó tan desconcertada a Korra, que no supo qué contestar durante unos segundos. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero tenía que reconocer que era ella quien lo había propiciado y solo por eso le estaba bien empleado.

—Claro, no sé para qué pregunto —respondió con fingido desinterés—. En realidad, no me interesa, solo pretendía ser amable.

—Bien, me alegro de que no te interese ir al bar a tomarte una cerveza y que yo no haya tenido que preguntarte por cortesía si te apetece acompañarme. Así es todo más sencillo.

Korra frunció el ceño. ¿Al bar? ¿Cerveza?

—¿Cómo que al bar? ¡Sato! ¡Que mañana hay que trabajar!

Pero la chica de piel blanquecina ya había salido al pasillo. Entonces coló la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú lo has dicho, Raava: mañana —matizó, antes de cerrarla de nuevo e irse.

Perfecto. Aquello era perfecto. Korra dio un puñetazo rabioso a la almohada y se quedó mirando la chimenea que había en la habitación. Le fastidiaba esa actitud relajada, pasota, de Asami. La mayor parte del tiempo daba la sensación de que todo le daba igual, como si fuera la mujer impasible, y Korra, se ponía de los nervios. A veces tenía que recordarse a sí misma que Asami, en el fondo, era una persona madura y responsable, al menos lo suficientemente responsable para levantar una delegación prácticamente sola.

Intentó leer otro poco, pero fue incapaz. El silencio de la habitación la estaba matando y no lograba concentrarse. Cerró el libro con enfado y se levantó de la cama como si tuviera dos muelles en las piernas. Sentía la adrenalina recorriendo su sistema, la sangre bombeando sus sienes. Estaba tan furiosa que empezó a pasear sin rumbo fijo de un extremo a otro de la habitación, como era habitual en ella cada vez que se enfadaba o necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tenía que calmarse, tenía que recapacitar y poner sus ideas en orden. Respiró hondo. ¿Y sí le pasaba algo? ¿Qué le diría a su jefe si le ocurría algo malo a Sato? Es que estaba en el bar… Miró de soslayo la ventana y sonrió con tristeza. Qué ridícula estaba siendo. Asami era una persona adulta, podía cuidar de sí misma, no necesitaba una niñera. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Korra salió corriendo hacia la mesita de noche y descolgó el auricular como una exhalación.

—¿Diga?

—¡Hola!

Mako. Se había olvidado por completo de él.

—¡Mako! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

—Llamé a Bolin y se lo dieron en la editorial. Quedaste en llamarme nada más llegar a Escocia y estaba preocupado. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, bien —mintió para no preocuparle—. Es que el móvil apenas tiene cobertura y acabamos de llegar al hostal. Hoy no hemos podido hacer mucho, solo nos estamos ubicando. Lo único malo es que me ha tocado compartir habitación con Sato.

—Ah, eso. —Mako hizo una pausa al otro lado del auricular—. Se ve que es algo bastante normal.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Puede que Bolin me hubiera comentado algo sobre sus viajes.

Mako supo de inmediato que estaba dolida cuando su novia no respondió. Si no se lo había dicho era para no ponerla más nerviosa antes del viaje, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para excusarse.

—Y por lo demás, ¿bien? —le preguntó, desesperado por cambiar de tema—. ¿Está contigo Asami?

Korra se giró para asegurarse de que todavía estaba sola. Suspiró profundamente antes de contestar: —No, al parecer tenía ganas de fiesta y se ha ido a un bar.

—¿A un bar? ¿En Durness?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Ahora no me digas que estás de acuerdo con que se vaya de copas en medio de una misión. Porque a mí me parece una falta de profesionalidad imperdonable.

Mako estaba dispuesto a darle la razón como un autómata. Aquel no era el momento de discutir con su novia las ventajas de tomarse un par de copas para relajarse en medio de un viaje de negocios. Conocía muy bien a Korra: el trabajo siempre era lo primero, sin excepción.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Entonces? —insistió ella.

—Simplemente, he pensado que no es tan mala idea.

—No te entiendo, Mako.

—Bueno, por muy raro que sea ese autor tuyo…

—Varrick.

—Como se llame —continuó Mako—, el tío es un hombre.

Korra asintió, aunque sin comprender a dónde estaba intentando llegar. Aquello era evidente y de una lógica aplastante.

—¿Y?

—Y que muchos hombres frecuentan los bares y tabernas de vez en cuando. No digo que las mujeres no lo hagan, claro, pero me imagino que en un lugar pequeño es más frecuente en los hombres —razonó él—. Además, ¿qué otra cosa se puede hacer en un pueblo como Durness? ¿Korra? Korra, ¿estás ahí?

¡Pues claro! La maldita Asami lo sabía. Había pensado lo mismo que Mako y ahora trataba de colgarse otra medalla sin contar con ella. Oh, ¡qué estúpida había sido! La castaña lo vio todo tan claro, tan cristalino, que no se detuvo ni un momento a despedirse de su novio o a darle las gracias por aquellas suposiciones que tanto le habían abierto los ojos. Sin molestarse en colgar el teléfono, se puso lo primero que encontró, cogió el abrigo, que había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla, fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y dio tal portazo que el señor Gansu, que estaba descansando en sus aposentos privados, tuvo el peor despertar de su vida. Estaba decidido: por su propio bien y el de su familia, la próxima vez les diría a los de la editorial que la posada estaba completa.

—¿Korra? —siguió insistiendo Mako al otro lado de la línea.

 **Los intentos de las chicas de buscar al escritor parecen no llevar a ninguna parte, pero lo que ha dicho Mako no es ninguna tontería ¿habrá urdido Asami alguna estrategia sin contarle a Korra? No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo, porque para ser sinceros es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Maria: jajajaj yo a veces puedo llegar a ser un poco lenta y no llegar a pillar las cosas o a reírme de la hoja que cayó del árbol, aunque no tenga gracia alguna, es muy divertido ser un poco bipolar en ese aspecto.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chicos, realmente el fic no está recibiendo el acogimiento que esperaba, pero no lo dejaré a medias por no defraudar a las personas que lo siguen. Os quiero muchachillos.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	5. Clorinda

**Antes de leer: Hola chicos, como he recibido varios comentarios me he puesto a revisar los capítulos y bueno, ya están corregidos (he cambiado el nombre de pila de Varrick y lo he puesto Iknik, que es su nombre original en LoK) y he cambiado cosas que creo que no se han entendido. Otra cosa, cuando me refiero a Asami como "morena" no me refiero a su piel, si no a su cabello (por si hay alguien más con dudas).**

 **Después de decir esto, solo me queda desearos un buen día/tarde/noche y que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

 **5**

CLORINDA

Asami Sato se acodó despreocupadamente en la barra de aquella taberna. Aunque sus piernas eran lo suficientemente largas para llamar la atención de cualquiera, el taburete en el que estaba sentada era tan alto que apenas rozaba el suelo con las puntas de los pies. Unos minutos antes esas mismas piernas que ahora llevaba enfundadas en unos ajustados vaqueros habían dejado prendada a toda la clientela. Nada más entrar en el local, la muchacha se topó de bruces con una espesa cortina de humo y un molestísimo tufillo al alcohol y la humedad que durante años se había ido filtrando en la madera de suelo y mobiliario. Un nutrido grupo de cabezas se giró tan pronto puso un pie en el felpudo de la puerta. La miraron varios pares de ojos muy abiertos y en sus rostros pudo advertir el mismo gesto de fascinación.

Todos los allí presentes parecían sorprendidos de que una mujer se hubiera atrevido a cruzar la puerta de aquella infecta taberna, y estaban todavía más alucinados de que esa mujer fuera alguien como Asami. La última vez que había ocurrido algo similar, se había tratado de Ophelia, la matrona del pueblo, que había entrado con el mismo sigilo que emplearía un elefante en una chatarrería para encontrar al descarriado muchacho de dieciséis años que había dejado preñada a Ophelia junior. Si ya en Durness no estaban acostumbrados a recibir sofisticadas féminas recién llegadas de Madrid, todavía lo estaban menos los propietarios de esas tabernas en las que la luz de las bombillas quedaba eclipsada por la nicotina que flotaba en el ambiente.

Asami, que estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de las miradas, prefirió restar importancia a la tensión del momento. Caminó segura, con pasos firmes y decididos, como si llevara toda una vida preparándose para aquel silencio que cortaba el aire como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al taburete que ahora ocupaba en la barra.

—Una cerveza, por favor —le pidió al camarero.

—En seguida, encanto.

Él dejó que sus ojos viajaran hacia sus pechos antes de atender su petición, pero Asami no se ruborizó ni un instante. Más bien hizo todo lo contrario: lo miró intensamente y se mordió el labio con lujuria.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó, flirteando.

—Sí, mucho, nena.

—Pues a mí no me gustas un pelo, así que dedícate a hacer tu trabajo y ponme una cerveza.

El camarero, poco acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres como ella, se ruborizó visiblemente, bajó los ojos con vergüenza y desde entonces se concentró solo en limpiar el vaso que tenía en la mano. Era cierto que a Asami le gustaban los halagos, despertar interés y que su mediterránea belleza fuera apreciada. De hecho, estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención.

Había sido así desde su nacimiento, cuando las amigas de su madre debatían cansinamente si su belleza la heredaba de ella o de su apuesto marido. Y luego en su recién estrenada madurez, cuando aquellas mismas mujeres ya no necesitaban hacer conjeturas porque todas coincidían en que había heredado lo mejor de ambos. Asami no pretendía cambiarlo. Sabía el poder que encerraba su belleza y tenía toda la intención de sacarle el mayor provecho, pero las atenciones debía recibirlas cuando y como ella quería. Sin excepción. Y un hatajo de piropos mal silbados en una infecta taberna escocesa no eran el lugar ni el momento para dejarse querer o para usar su poder.

Su codo se topó involuntariamente con el periódico tamaño sábana que estaba plegado en la barra, a su izquierda. Más por aburrimiento que por verdadero interés, decidió echarle un vistazo. A lo mejor las noticias locales encerraban alguna información significativa sobre Iknik Varrick, uno de los autores más escurridizos y misteriosos a los que había tenido el disgusto de perseguir. No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos cuando Korra Raava apareció en la puerta de la taberna, hecha una verdadera calamidad. Su irrupción despertó la misma curiosidad en la clientela, aunque, a decir verdad, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el enfado y el cabello completamente despeinado no arrancaron los mismos suspiros.

—¡Llevo media hora buscándote!

Asami ni se molestó en mirarla. Ya había visto lo que tenía que ver: estaba enfadada, como siempre. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, expulsó el humo contra la cara de Korra y consultó su reloj de pulsera con cansancio.

—Hace apenas diez minutos que te dejé en la habitación, no dramatices. Bonitos pelos, por cierto.

Korra tosió compulsivamente, se palpó la cabeza sin comprender y tomó asiento en el taburete de al lado.

—No creas que no sé lo que intentas hacer —le espetó.

—¿Le pongo algo?

—Sí, zumo de tomate —respondió Korra.

El camarero alzó una ceja.

—Estás intentando colgarte otra medalla porque sabes que vendrá aquí esta noche —siguió diciendo, al principio sin percibir que el camarero no se había movido. Finalmente notó su presencia por el rabillo del ojo—. Ya se lo he dicho: zumo de tomate.

—Lo siento, encanto, pero aquí no servimos delicatesen —le informó el hombre con afilado sarcasmo.

Korra le miró con la boca entreabierta. Asami dio otra lenta calada a su cigarro mientras observaba divertida su reacción.

—Cerveza de calabaza, entonces —trató de despacharle, dispuesta a continuar con la reprimenda cuanto antes—. Y si piensas que vas a poder dejarme al margen, estás completamente… ¿Ahora qué?

—Encanto, no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué es la cerveza de calabaza, pero te voy a poner las cosas fáciles: cerveza o whisky. Es así de sencillo: tú eliges.

¿Es que en aquel pueblo hasta pedir una consumición iba a ser complicado?

—Que sea cerveza —intercedió Asami, tratando de evitar una discusión entre aquel hombre y Korra. El camarero alzó los brazos, complacido de que por fin alguien hubiera dicho algo con sentido y se fue en busca de la cerveza.

—No me gusta la cerveza.

—Prefieres un whisky, ¿entonces? ¿Podrás soportarlo?

Korra rodó los ojos con desesperación, cada vez más convencida de que sus nervios se iban a resentir muchísimo de aquel viaje. Pero prefirió no contestar las burlas de Asami porque tenía algo mucho más importante de lo que ocuparse en ese momento.

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

—Nada, Raava, me has descubierto. Eso es, precisamente, lo que he venido a hacer a este bar. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que quisiera darme un respiro y disfrutar de un momento de paz en el que no me eches en cara cada cosa que hago. En realidad, estaba todo planeado para fastidiarte —dijo, antes de sorber con cansancio un poco de su cerveza—. Porque ya sabemos que el mundo gira alrededor de ti. De hecho, esta misma mañana hablé con él, con Varrick, y me pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí, que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Por eso he venido sin contar contigo.

—¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que tramabas algo!

—Raava, ¿en la universidad no te explicaron lo que es el sarcasmo?

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Se quedó sin argumentos en el momento en el que llegó su cerveza. Iba a abrir la boca para seguir echándole cosas en cara porque no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, pero escuchó algo que la obligó a detenerse.

—¡Varrick, amigo, cuánto tiempo!

Las dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. La castaña se había quedado con el vaso de cerveza suspendido en el aire. Asami sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de girarse y comprobar si, a sus espaldas, estaba realmente el hombre al que habían estado buscando desesperadamente todo el día. Si ahora estaba allí, iba a ser mucho más sencillo observarle y trazar un plan para acercarse a él.

—¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?

—Sí, música para los oídos.

—Está bien. —Korra bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. Era lo que hacía cada vez que quería hablar con fingido disimulo de algo importante. Por supuesto, esto provocaba el efecto contrario—. No nos giremos las dos a la vez o sospechará. Tenemos que hacernos pasar por turistas.

—¿Cómo quieres que nos hagamos pasar por turistas si le hemos preguntado a medio pueblo si le conocen?

—Al menos yo he tenido una idea, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido a ti hasta ahora? —Korra posó su vaso de golpe sobre la barra. El ruido seco hizo que su compañera pegara un respingo.

—De acuerdo, no se me ha ocurrido nada —concedió la morena—, pero para tener esas ideas, haznos un favor y no tengas más. Todavía no sé cómo me dejé embaucar por esa brillante estrategia sacada de un libro de espionaje para niños de tres años.

—En realidad está sacada del Manual del Editor Joven y…

—Lo que tú digas —Asami rodó los ojos y dio un nuevo trago a su bebida, sin percatarse de que su confrontación personal les estaba haciendo olvidar por qué estaban allí. Se encontraban tan ocupadas discutiendo que no vieron cómo Varrick y su acompañante salieron del bar.

—Al menos yo me he molestado en leer esos manuales, no como tú que siempre haces las cosas sin pararte a pensarlas.

Asami se giró entonces con naturalidad. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que girarse en algún momento para comprobar que Varrick estaba, efectivamente, a escasos metros de ellas. Se llevó otro cigarro a los labios y de pronto lo recordó.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está quién?

Asami hizo tantos aspavientos con las manos que su cigarrillo acabó en el suelo. No quería tener que pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Lo hemos perdido! —exclamó Korra, asustada.

—Vamos, no debe de estar muy lejos.

La morena se puso en pie y corrió hasta la puerta. Korra sacó dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó sobre el mostrador para salir corriendo tras ella. Los clientes las siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron del bar, y Asami hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, como haría una actriz que se despide de su audiencia. A punto de perder la paciencia, Korra la agarró por el brazo y la empujó hacia el exterior.

—¿De verdad tenías que ponerte a flirtear en un momento como este?

—Cualquier momento es bueno, Raava. Pero ahora lo estás malinterpretando —le aclaró mientras estiraba la cabeza para tratar de encontrar el rastro del escritor—. Solo intentaba ser amable porque antes me he puesto un poco borde con el camarero y no nos conviene enemistarnos con los locales. Podrían sernos de gran ayuda más adelante.

—Pues tienes una manera muy curiosa de ser "amable".

—Cada una tiene la suya.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo: no se me ocurre nada más adecuado que menear el trasero delante de un grupo de solitarios escoceses para excitarlos todo lo que puedas. Si esta noche tenemos visita, será culpa tuya.

Asami le iba a contestar que metiera las narices en sus asuntos, pero de pronto vio el dedo de Korra extendido, señalando hacia el este.

—¡Allí!

Sus ojos siguieron la dirección que estaba indicando. Dos hombres caminaban bajo la lluvia por una de las calles del pueblo. A pesar del aguacero que estaba cayendo, ninguno de ellos parecía tener prisa. El que vestía una estrafalaria chaqueta de color púrpura tenía que ser Varrick. Nunca lo habían visto en persona, pero sus rasgos eran tan característicos que les había bastado con unas fotografías antiguas. ¿Quién se iba a vestir así sino un extravagante escritor?

Asami le hizo una señal a Korra, que ella comprendió perfectamente. Echaron a andar detrás de ellos, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial para que los dos hombres no notaran que los estaban siguiendo. Para ser dos personas que se llevaban tan endiabladamente mal, lo cierto era que había mucho entendimiento entre ellas. La mayoría de las veces una sabía o intuía lo que estaba pensando la otra, y en esos momentos no hacían falta palabras, como si se entendieran con una simple mirada. A lo largo de ese día ya había pasado en un par de ocasiones.

A Asami esto la desconcertaba. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir esta química con nadie y entre todas las personas del planeta con quien menos esperaba sentirla era con Korra Raava. Miró de reojo a su compañera, más por averiguar si ella también se había dado cuenta, pero la vio concentrada en seguir los pasos del escurridizo autor y, sobre todo, intentando no resbalarse en el barro. Por supuesto, era tan patosa que fracasó estrepitosamente y a los pocos metros acabó con el trasero en el suelo.

Tenían cierta prisa, así que Asami se apresuró en ayudarla a levantarse. Pero entonces todo se volvió todavía más extraño y confuso, porque cuando Korra le tomó la mano, su contacto le produjo una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica. Fue casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que Asami se quedara perpleja, mirando con confusión a la castaña. Le sorprendió ver que en sus ojos ya no quedaba ningún rastro de enfado, sino que en ellos encontró la misma sorpresa que sentía ahora ella, como si Korra también hubiera sentido el chispazo que había provocado el contacto con su piel. Y era ridículo. Se habían tocado mil veces antes. ¿Sí? ¿No? En ese momento no podía recordarlo.

Permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellas, Asami inclinada sobre Korra con el brazo extendido, su mano firmemente asida a la de ella. Fue esa la primera vez que la castaña reparó en su mirada. Asami tenía unos ojos tan verdes, profundos, de pestañas largas, que le sorprendió no haber reparado antes en este detalle. Se acababa de perder en ellos como se perdería en un complicado laberinto, pero Korra no estaba del todo segura de querer encontrar la salida. Agradeció que Asami carraspeara con nerviosismo al sentirse tan observada, porque esto le obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Por fin, la castaña se levantó, de manera que se quedaron a escasos centímetros una de la otra, prácticamente nariz con nariz, provocando que el corazón de Asami empezara a latir con tanta rapidez que se sintió salvada cuando la bombilla de una farola bizqueó ruidosamente al otro lado de la calle y las dos miraron en su dirección.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa o los perderemos —dijo, antes de echar a andar.

A Korra le costó un poco más regresar a la realidad. Allí había ocurrido algo, algo entre ellas, pero en ese momento no supo explicar qué era. Sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto y caminó tras su compañera, apresurándose para no perder de vista a Varrick.

No tardaron mucho en volver a distinguir a los dos hombres. Parecían estar entrando en un local que Korra reconoció rápidamente. Era otra de las tabernas del pueblo, habían pasado por delante aquella misma tarde, pero además ella había entrado antes, cuando estaba intentando encontrar a su compañera, justo después de colgar con Mako.

Asami maldijo a todos los santos del calendario. Se había hecho tarde y ahora sí quería irse a la cama. Estaba cansada y estaba calada hasta los huesos por las constantes lluvias, pero las dos sabían que no podían dejar escapar aquella oportunidad porque tal vez nunca se volviera a presentar. Resignada y de mal humor, siguió a la castaña hasta el interior de la taberna. Iknik Varrick estaba sentado en una de las mesas bajas que había en la parte menos iluminada del local. Si no hubieran sabido que se trataba de un escritor aclamado, le habrían tomado por un contrabandista del tres al cuarto, adepto a los rincones apartados y sombríos para entregarse a sus negocios ilegales.

Aquella taberna no era mucho mejor que la anterior y esta vez fue Korra la que se sintió ligeramente mareada por el tufillo a cerveza barata y a cigarrillos. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Apenas habían probado bocado en todo el día y como no estaba acostumbrada a beber, notaba que la cerveza se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Varrick y el otro hombre se sumaron a un tercero en los claroscuros del fondo. Una escuálida bombilla ensombrecía sus caras y le daba a la escena un aire tenebroso. El escenario era casi igual a una de las escenas de Penélope, una historia, protagonizada, por supuesto, por una prostituta amiga de Penélope que entraba en un sitio muy parecido con dudosas compañías.

Había más clientes, pero eran más que nada lugareños dedicados a la siempre placentera tarea de ahogar sus penas en varios litros de cerveza u olvidar las discusiones con la parienta mediante un generoso trago de whisky. Varrick y sus acompañantes, en cambio, daban la sensación de estar tramando algo. Apenas habían tocado sus bebidas y era obvio que discutían acaloradamente. Korra se preguntó si los otros dos no serían editores, como ellas, a punto de cerrar un trato sobre su próxima novela. Por su propio bien, esperaba que no fuera así. Su empleo e incluso el futuro de la editorial, dependía de ello.

Asami eligió una mesa para poder escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo los tres hombres. Era una mesa cercana pero lo suficientemente alejada para que su presencia no levantara sospechas. Debían hacerse pasar por turistas y ningún turista se sentiría cómodo al lado de tres individuos que parecían estar discutiendo acerca de su inminente dominación mundial.

El camarero se acercó y las dos pidieron más cerveza, Asami porque tenía la boca seca y Korra porque consideraba de mala educación no pedir una consumición si estaba sentada en un bar.

—¿Crees que los otros dos son editores? —se interesó la castaña.

—No lo sé, no me suenan de nada. Pero si lo son, no vienen de Madrid. Tienen un acento raro —replicó Asami.

De repente Korra estalló en carcajadas. Fingidas, tan absurdamente forzadas que uno de los hombres las miró sorprendido, de soslayo. Asami frunció el ceño y sin dejar de sonreír masculló entre dientes: —¿Qué. . á ?

— . . —replicó la castaña del mismo modo, convencida de que la suya era una gran estrategia.

—Para eso no hace falta que nos mire todo el bar ni que te rías como una hiena.

—Si me comporto así, nadie pensará que estamos aquí para lo que estamos.

—No, solo pensarán que estás loca.

—Y las hienas también tienen derecho a unas vacaciones.

—Oh, por favor, dime que no vas a empezar de nuevo con tu rollo de Greenpeace. Porque no sé si podría soportar otro discurso sobre la defensa de las costas y los animales en extinción. La última vez casi conseguiste que la imprenta dejara de editar en papel reciclado. ¡En papel reciclado, Korra!

—No subestimes el valor de pensárselo dos veces antes de imprimir —replicó la castaña con orgullo—. Pero no pienso desperdiciar más saliva con personas que tienen un dudoso criterio de la moral. Y, ahora, baja la voz o notará que estamos hablando en español. Además, deberíamos estar escuchando.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo era posible que en presencia de ella siempre olvidara sus obligaciones? La muy maldita lograba que resultara mucho más divertido torturarla que ocuparse de su trabajo…

De cualquier forma, al final consiguieron aguzar el oído disimuladamente, y por suerte para ellas ninguno de los tres hombres pareció darse cuenta de que a su conversación acababan de sumarse dos nuevas oyentes. Solventado este contratiempo, ahora lo complicado era fingir que mantenían una animada charla y no quedarse embobadas, escuchando con descaro. El problema era que, al hablar por encima de lo que escuchaban, no podían concentrarse debidamente y parecía que estaban jugando al teléfono estropeado: —…El tiempo está siendo realmente malo. No hemos tenido suerte con eso.

—Tienes razón, la posada ha sido una gran elección —le respondió Asami—. Y el señor Gansu es realmente amable.

—Un día de estos deberíamos comprar unas llantas nuevas para el coche.

—¿Qué dices de esta noche?

—No, Asami: no me pidas otra vez que te preste el coche.

Y no solo eso, sino que, además, la conversación de los tres hombres también les llegaba a trozos mientras trataban de entablar su absurda charla: —¿Has hablado con…? Esta vez no quiero….

—Lo tendremos todo listo a tiempo esta vez…..es un auténtico…. además, yo mismo me he ocupado de…

—No más…. Si me entero de…

Desesperada, Korra le dio el último sorbo a su bebida y bufó:

—¡Esto no funciona!

—Lo sé… —se resignó Asami—, pero aquí poco más podemos hacer.

—Do mejor sedá que intentemos descubrid quiénes son los otrod dos.

Korra no estaba acostumbrada a beber y mucho menos con el estómago vacío. Empezaba a estar bastante achispada y como se sentía culpable por haber bebido tanto, trató de engañarse diciéndose a sí misma que era parte de su trabajo, porque tenían que quedarse allí hasta que Varrick se levantara y se fuera a su casa, guarida, madriguera, castillo o lo que habitase aquel hombre.

Pero estaban en un bar y en un bar se consume. No podía pedir vasitos de agua y ya le había quedado claro que en aquel pueblo solo había dos letras posibles: la ce de cerveza y la uve doble de whisky. De ese abecedario que empezaba en la C y acababa en la W la carta era inexistente, no había nada donde elegir. Así que, después de todo, no era culpa suya si al final acababa borracha. Eso mismo le diría a Tenshi si es que por casualidad llegaba a recriminárselo algún día.

—Huele a taberna, señorita Raava. No me esperaba esto de usted —le diría él.

—¡Pero, señor, fue Varrick! ¡La culpa es suya! Todavía no he descubierto la talla de su zapato, pero ya le puedo decir que es capaz de beber sin pestañear la porción de tierra que ocupa Escocia. No. Bebe más que toda Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra. Las tres juntas, señor.

—¿Acaso está culpando a nuestro cliente de dar unos traguitos de vez en cuando, señorita Raava?

Y entonces aparecía Mako y apoyaba a Tenshi, acusándola de aburrida y mojigata y sabe dios qué más cosas.

—Raava, ¿estás bien? Tienes una cara muy rara.

Las palabras de Asami rompieron la extraña burbuja en la que se había metido. La miró sorprendida, como si no llevara todo el rato allí, frente a ella. Se había quedado embobada al imaginar una posible reprimenda de Tenshi y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había una explicación lógica para que Mako hubiera aparecido en aquella rocambolesca escena imaginaria. Había apoyado a su jefe, en lugar de apoyarla a ella. La había llamado mojigata, aburrida y no recordaba qué cosas más. Pero era su imaginación, ¿no? ¿O es eso lo que podría haber pasado en realidad, de haberse encontrado en una tesitura parecida?

—Sí, edtoy bien —le respondió, tratando de pensar con claridad. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero cuando el camarero pasó delante de ellas le silbó para que se acercara. Asami arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Aquello empezaba a ser preocupante—. Tráiganos dos whiskies, por favor.

Dos whiskies y dos brazos levantados después, Asami consideró que ya había sido suficiente.

—Emmm, ¿Korra? No creo que sea una buena idea que bebas más. Por mi experiencia, el whisky casero es mucho más fuerte que…

—¡La experiencia de la gran Asami Sato! —Korra subió el vaso como si tratara de proponer un brindis—. ¡Por ella que todo lo sabe! ¡Porque no necesita leer El Manual del Joven Editor para hacerlo todo insufriblemente bien!

Era culpa del whisky, de eso no cabía duda. Por un momento Asami había tenido la impresión de que ni siquiera el alcohol sería capaz de desinhibir a alguien como Korra, pero se había equivocado. Podía con todos, incluso con ella.

—Dilo un poco más alto, creo que no te han escuchado los tipos que intentamos vigilar discretamente.

—Aquí tiene, pero más le vale tomarlo con calma, amiga —las interrumpió el camarero, que le traía otro trago a Korra, aunque se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba del todo fresca—. Es un poco… Nah, olvídelo. —Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia el estado de una forastera que ya tendría tiempo de dormir la mona por la mañana.

Asami miró de refilón hacia su izquierda, donde estaba Varrick, y le dijo al posadero: —No se preocupe, ya nos íbamos —dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa—. Quédese con el cambio. Gracias.

—Pero yo no quiero…

Lo que quería nunca lo sabremos, porque Asami agarró su mano y salió del bar prácticamente arrastrando a su compañera.

—¡Oye! —Protestó la castaña, resistiéndose—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefa?

—Yo me he nombrado, en vista de que mi compa… ñera no está en todas sus faculta… des par... a… ca… mi… NAR. —Asami se estaba quedando sin resuello tratando de tirar de ella, pero Korra no se movía.

—¡Estoy en perfecto estado! ¡Mira, puedo demostrártelo! —dijo y casi se descoyunta cuando trató de llevar su dedo meñique a su rodilla levantada.

Asami se inclinó con los brazos bien estirados para intentar detener una posible caída. No se había roto la crisma de milagro.

—Edtoy bien, edtoy bien. Solo dame un minutito para que el suelo deje de moverse.

—No hay tiempo, se está yendo. Y si no hubieras estado tan entretenida ulcerándote la garganta con ese pseudowhisky casero quizá también lo hubieras visto salir. —La palma de la mano de Asami quedó bocarriba—. Al menos ya no llueve.

Tras varios rifirrafes sinsentido, empezaron a seguir los pasos del escritor. Asami guió la marcha, seguida de una inestable Korra que andaba haciendo eses, tratando de estabilizar su etílico caminar por aquel sendero embarrado.

—Escucha, Raava. —Asami cambió el tono de su voz, en vista de que intentar razonar con ella no había funcionado. Ahora se expresó de una manera más autoritaria—. Tú espera aquí. Nada de protestas, no hay tiempo —le espetó cuando vio que ella hacía ademán de objetar—. Descansa tranquila: te aseguro que no quiero llevarme la gloria, pero es más que obvio que no estás en condiciones de seguir y no podemos arriesgar nuestro futuro por una discusión infantil.

Tenía razón. Korra sabía que la tenía y que no debía protestar, pero era tan tozuda que le fastidiaba aceptar su derrota. Sin embargo, el trabajo era lo primero, y ahora mismo no se encontraba en condiciones de discutir.

—Te espero, ¡hip!, aquí —le dijo—. Pero ni se te ocurra dejarme tirada sola toda la noche.

Era una idea tentadora, Asami tenía que admitirlo. Pero por su integridad, tanto física como mental, lo mejor sería desecharla: era demasiado joven, demasiado talentosa y demasiado guapa para morir a manos de Korra Raava. Sonrió. A veces le resultaba divertido no tener abuela.

Korra empezó a impacientarse, más o menos, pasados cinco minutos. Miró su reloj y hacerlo le pareció una malísima idea, realmente penosa. Juró que no volvería a hacerlo si las manecillas jugaban con ella al despiste y aparecían seis de golpe. Seis, nada menos. Ella hubiera jurado que siempre habían sido tres. Pensó que aquello tenía que ser por lo menos magia negra cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonido extraño a sus espaldas. Pero al girar en redondo se encontró cara a cara con una vaca.

—Muuuu.

—Eso digo yo: Muuuu a ti también, vaquita, ¡hip! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí pastando a estas horas? ¡Hip! ¿Y tus compañeras?

—Muuuu.

—Ah, te abandonaron, hip, no son muy buenas compañeras, entonces. Hip, digo, si te dejan tirada por ahí, al costado del camino, en plena noche, y seguro que no, hip, vuelve…

—Muuuuu.

—Claro, disculpa. Estábamos hablando de ti, hip. Continúa, por favor.

—….

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Muuuuuuuuuu.

—¿Yo? Bueno, es una larga, hip, historia. ¿Tienes tiempo? —Al ver que el rumiante se encontraba, pues, rumiando, decidió interpretarlo como una afirmación—. Pues, verás, mi infierno comenzó hace —la castaña alzó la mano y sus ojos bailaron hasta que consiguió enfocar sus dedos estirados—, uno, dos, tres, sí, bueno, creo que ahora mismo tengo exceso de dedos... Pero hace ya unos meses.

Veinte minutos más tarde, seguía hablando con la vaca, aunque, en realidad, en ningún momento encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—Yo soy una buena, hip, persona... ¿No lo crees así?

—Muuu.

—Si es lo que yo digo, hip, no merezzzzco essste tratooo... ¡La mejor alumna de mi máster en generaciones! ¡Hip! ¡Primera de la promoción! ¡La mujer más inteligente

que ha hip pisado Avatar desde...

—Muu.

—¡Claro que era yo! Veo que me conoces…

—Muu.

—Esssta biennn, esssta bien, tienes razón. Bolin y Sato también tienen talento, hip, pero, seamos sincerassss, ahora que estamos tú y yo solas: sin mí la cosa no hubiesse ssssido lo misssmo…

—Muuuuuu.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo, Clorinda, daaame un abrazo.

—Ejem, ¿Raava?

Todavía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la vaca, la castaña se giró, ligeramente contrariada de que alguien hubiera interrumpido aquel momento de profunda demostración fraternal con su nueva amiga.

Asami se rascó la nariz, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa con este gesto. Todavía con las comisuras de los labios levemente curvadas, preguntó: —¿Puedo saber por qué estás abrazando a una vaca?

Korra no pudo evitarlo: se puso del color de una bombilla. Y como se sentía incapaz de ingeniar una excusa para explicar su extraño comportamiento, simplemente se limitó a apartarse del rumiante, y hundió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

—Ya veo… —contestó Asami, con paciencia infinita, aunque decepcionada por no haber tenido una cámara de fotos—. Me parece que es hora de volver a la posada. Despídete, si quieres, de mmmm…

—Clorinda.

¿Clorinda?

—Bien, despídete de Clorinda. Nos vamos.

Korra se despidió convenientemente de su nueva amiga, o eso le pareció escuchar a sus espaldas, antes de que la castaña la llamara.

—¿Sato?

Se giró.

—¿Sí?

—No seas maleducada.

Había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo extraño. Porque estaba de broma, ¿no? De veras no esperaba que…

—No esperarás que haga eso, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta recibió varios movimientos vehementes de cabeza.

—Oh, no puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo —se quejó, retrocediendo unos pasos. Tampoco podía entender por qué no se estaba negando—. Buenas noches, Clorinda. Que tengas un buen pasto —le deseó entonces, haciendo una genuflexión antes de agarrar a la castaña por la manga y obligarla a caminar, camino de la posada.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil ser, hip, educada, ¿verdad?

Asami rodó los ojos y echó a andar con Korra detrás, completamente encantada de haberla humillado un poquito.

 **Bueno, solo puedo decir que AMO este capítulo, no solo porque muero de la risa, sino porque algo empieza a haber ahí entre las dos. Es simplemente maravilloso jajajaja.**

 **Ahora los reviews (que por cierto, cuando he visto los 6 comentarios de este cap juro que me he emocionado muchísimo :'D):**

 **figueale6: jajaja la verdad es que sí, y le pega todo a cuando ambas se conocen en la serie, aunque bueno, en aquella ocasión fuese culpa de su riña por Mako, sí que no se podían ni ver jaja.**

 **mblaqplus02: ¡Heeey! ¿Qué tal amiga? Eres genial, no solo no sigues casi todas mis historias (si no todas) que encima siempre me dejas reviews, muchas gracias jo :') Y no te preocupes, drama habrá, y para que tengan algo les va a costar, no hay que olvidar que Korra está en una relación.**

 **Maria: Pues ya has podido comprobar que efectivamente, no, Asami solo quería olvidarse un poco de todo el asunto de Varrick jajaja. Y viva ser empática wiiiiii.**

 **lossombrerodepaja: Pues espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí, gracias por comenzar a seguirlo ^^**

 **Luu7: ¡Hola! Pues verás, aunque reviso los capítulos por encima antes de subirlos por si hay alguna errata, hubo veces que el Word no me cambió la palabra pelirroja por castaña, pero gracias por hacérmelo notar, no me gusta cometer errores. Y por lo de la parte del libro, he reescrito un poco, sin cambiarlo mucho, pero para que quedase claro que son ambas las que están leyendo, por si alguien tenía la misma duda que tú jaja. Y cuando digo que Asami es morena, como he dicho al principio me refiero a su pelo, no a su piel. Espero que a pesar de los errores te esté gustando la historia ^^**

 **Korralicious: Hey, pues verás, la castaña es Korra, y me he vuelto a releer los capítulos en busca de ese fallo, pero no encuentro nada, ¿me lo podrías señalar para poder cambiarlo? Gracias :3 Y bueno, repito que Asami es morena, pero de cabello, no de piel. Gracias igualmente por ayudarme, es lo que más aprecio de vosotros. Me alegra que te esté gustando.**

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chicuelos, os quiero :D**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	6. La gran idea

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

6

LA GRAN IDEA

Se despertó con tal dolor de cabeza que un acto tan simple como abrir los ojos tomó tintes de gesta épica. Korra masajeó sus sienes mientras se incorporaba en la cama y trataba de enfocar los objetos de la habitación. Durante escasos segundos experimentó la incómoda sensación de no saber dónde se encontraba, pero al fijar la vista en la maleta roja que había a los pies de la otra cama recuperó inmediatamente la memoria. Estaba en Escocia. Con Asami. Se había emborrachado. Oh, mierda. En ese momento se juró a sí misma que nunca más volvería a beber. Ni siquiera una mísera copa de vino tinto que tanto gustaba a Mako.

Pestañeó con dificultad al echar un vistazo a su alrededor. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí la noche antes, pero la cama de Asami estaba vacía y las sábanas revueltas, por lo que no había dormido sola. Se oyeron unos ruidos más allá de la puerta del baño y pensó que su compañera estaría dentro, duchándose.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó para hacerle saber que estaba despierta.

Se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Elevar la voz cuando una está resacosa no es la mejor de las ideas. Korra puso una mueca de dolor, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. Necesitaba un ibuprofeno. Urgentemente. Asami salió del baño a los pocos minutos. Tenía el pelo mojado y cara de profunda satisfacción cuando se sentó a los pies de su cama.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Por toda respuesta emitió un gruñido que sonó más animal que humano.

—¿Sólo "grrr"? Bueno, podría haber sido peor…

Korra se incorporó en la cama con dificultad. Se sentía torpe y pesada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tenía un yunque sobre la cabeza en ese preciso momento, se lo habría creído sin pestañear, por muy absurda que resultara la idea.

Por el contrario, allí estaba Asami, radiante, tan entera y preciosa como siempre, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido la noche anterior. Tenía el pelo mojado y se lo estaba secando con una toalla. Los ojos de Korra siguieron con fascinación el recorrido que trazaron unas gotas de agua al resbalar desde su frente por su mejilla, hasta la fina línea de la barbilla. Y luego también advirtió cómo se despeñaban por el cuello y se perdían por su escote. Asami se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, pero prefirió fingir que no lo había hecho. La propia Korra comprendió que no era de buena educación mirar fijamente a nadie, en especial algunas partes del cuerpo, y pestañeó con fuerza, un poco confusa por aquel absurdo momento en el que el pelo mojado de su compañera le había parecido tan fascinante como para fijarse en él más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó por fin, intentando concentrarse.

—Nada. Que te bebiste toda Escocia. Y seguramente parte de Irlanda. Hasta puede que alguna porción del norte de Inglaterra. Me ha llamado la Reina mientras estabas durmiendo —bromeó Asami— y parecía furiosa: quería saber por qué te has bebido todas las reservas etílicas de Gran Bretaña.

—Oh, ¿y le has dado saludos?

—De tu parte. Pero mucho me temo que eso no ha mejorado su humor.

—Lástima, parece buena persona.

—Lo es, siempre y cuando no toques la bodega de ginebra de la Reina Madre. Eso la pondría hecha un basilisco…

—¡Sato!

—¿Qué?

—¿Que qué pasó anoche? —se desesperó Korra. Vale, había perdido la paciencia después de todo.

Asami sonrió triunfalmente. Desquiciar a la castaña siempre le dejaba un sabor dulce en los labios, no podía evitarlo.

—La verdad es que estaba esperando a que se te pasara la borrachera para contarte lo que averigüé. Ayer no estabas en condiciones de escuchar —le explicó, dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Korra frunció el ceño. Por un instante había olvidado que la noche anterior por fin habían encontrado a Varrick y por lo visto también se había olvidado de otra cosa que la ruborizó de inmediato. En ese instante, un camión de bomberos a su lado habría sido de una tonalidad rojo pálido.

—No te preocupes por eso —se apresuró en decir Asami intuyendo sus pensamientos—. Prometo no comentar nada en la editorial —afirmó con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—Ya, claro.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Asami en su tono más grave—. A algunas personas les van los rubios, a otros los morenos… Yo soy muy respetuosa con los gustos de cada uno. ¡Y tampoco es asunto mío si te excita la zoofilia! Mientras no me encuentre a Clorinda mugiendo de placer en mi cama, te prometo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Pero dejemos ahora lo de Clor… lo de la vaca —se autocorrigió Korra—, lo que importa es Varrick. ¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos hombres?

—De hecho, sí he averiguado algo, pero poco. Él y los otros dos apenas hablaron durante el trayecto hasta una casa que está como a un kilómetro del pueblo. — Korra asintió. La resaca le había dejado dolor de cabeza, pero aun así escuchó atentamente—. Por lo poco que hablaron, sé que no son editores. Tengo la sensación de que son sus sirvientes, tal vez ayudantes personales. Chicos de los recados, si quieres llamarlo así.

—¿Eso es todo? —se exasperó Korra, que acababa de levantarse para meterse en la ducha y beber un poco de agua. Tenía la boca seca.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño, aunque dejó la puerta entreabierta para que pudieran seguir hablando mientras se duchaba. Asami escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo libre por la bañera.

—La buena noticia es que no se trataba de editores —prosiguió Asami, elevando el volumen de voz—. Parece que todavía no ha firmado con nadie.

—¿Y la mala?

—Que lo de ayer no cambia nada, no hemos avanzado mucho.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que sí está por aquí y siempre podemos hacer turnos —propuso Korra, que ya se había metido debajo del chorro—. Además, si la otra se dedica a hacer pesquisas con los habitantes del pueblo y se gana su confianza, tal vez nos cuenten algo.

Asami no contestó de inmediato. Todo este asunto la inquietaba y ella no pensaba con claridad cuando estaba estresada. Se levantó y empezó a merodear por la habitación, meditando con la mirada nublada la propuesta que acababa de hacerle su compañera.

Quizá fue sin querer. O puede que algo dentro de ella, un rincón inexplorado de su subconsciente, supiera hacia dónde se dirigía y para qué. Asami no estaba segura de ello. Pero, en cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde. Acababa de verla por el hueco de la puerta entornada.

Korra estaba de espaldas, duchándose, desnuda. La indiscreta cortina de aquella bañera se había quedado a medio camino, por lo que era perfectamente visible un generoso trozo de su morena piel por la que resbalaba el agua hacia donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Habría sido muy propio de ella aprovechar tal visión para burlarse, pero la bandada de mariposas cosquilleando su estómago se lo impidió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que dio gracias de que la castaña no pudiera verla en ese momento y en un acto reflejo hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

Korra, mientras tanto, seguía hablando, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero para Asami su voz sonaba ya muy lejana. De hecho, ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Fue como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado momentáneamente; le costaba muchísimo entender el significado de las palabras.

Palabras, respóndele.

—Sato, ¿estás ahí? ¿Me estás escuchando?

No, en serio: ¡RESPONDE! ¡YA!

—¿Sami?

Era la primera vez que Korra se refería a ella como "Sami" y eso la hizo sentir todavía más vulnerable, desprotegida, como si de repente todo su mecanismo defensivo se hubiese oxidado. Se sentía incapaz de mover un solo músculo o de articular palabra. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para recordarse a sí misma que ellas dos se odiaban, que llevaban toda la vida odiándose. ¿En qué momento habían empezado a cambiar las cosas?

Durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el sonido del agua golpeando rítmicamente el suelo de la bañera, y este silencio hizo que Korra se preocupara. La castaña frunció el ceño, extrañada, y cerró el grifo.

—Sato, ¿estás ahí?

Asami carraspeó, incómoda. Había empezado a ordenar los objetos que estaban sobre su mesita de noche para mantener su mente ocupada y disimular. Lo último que quería era que Raava descubriera que la había estado mirando por error, porque había sido por error, ¿verdad?

—Sí… estoy aquí —respondió por fin en un tono apenas audible. Le temblaba la voz.

Korra salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

—¿Me estabas ignorando?

—No —dijo Asami, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, aparentemente muy concentrada en hacer la cama, aunque en su interior fuera un amasijo de nervios.

Korra se sintió ligeramente ofendida de que no la mirara, pero interpretó su actitud como una de las múltiples rarezas de su compañera de trabajo y se dirigió hacia el armario para encontrar algo que ponerse.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas de lo que he dicho?

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho —dijo Asami, intentando disimular el nudo que tenía en la garganta—, me parece buena idea.

Cuando terminó de hacer la cama, buscó con la mirada algo más en lo que ocupar sus manos, le servía cualquier tarea que le permitiera no tener que fijarse en Korra, especialmente ahora que la sentía detrás, muy cerca, envuelta en una minúscula toalla blanca que contrastaba con el tono tostado de su piel. Como la castaña estaba de espaldas no pudo ver cómo le temblaron las manos al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba impecable y que todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en perfecto orden. Se había quedado sin excusas para no mirarla.

Korra acabó de revolver en su armario porque encontró lo que estaba buscando, y aunque barajó la posibilidad de cambiarse en el baño, llegó a la conclusión de que esconderse sería muy absurdo. A fin de cuentas, por muy reservada que fuera, habían estudiado en el mismo instituto, por lo que ninguna iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto ya en las clases de educación física. Las dos habían sufrido la tortura de tener que vestirse y desvestirse delante de sus compañeras en los antihigiénicos vestuarios de su instituto. Así que decidió cambiarse allí mismo, a medio metro de donde se encontraba su compañera, que todavía le estaba dando la espalda.

A Asami le bastó con escuchar el ruido de la toalla cayendo sobre el respaldo de la silla para comprender que tenía que irse de aquella habitación de inmediato; cuanto antes, mejor.

—Te espero abajo, ¿vale? —le dijo, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta—. Tengo hambre.

Abandonó la habitación tan deprisa que Korra solo alcanzó a ver su espalda cuando se giró para ver qué ocurría. La muchacha frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero de nuevo decidió interpretar este desplante como otra de las rarezas de Asami Sato. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá era mejor así, porque eso le permitiría llamar tranquilamente a Mako para disculparse por haberle dejado colgado al teléfono. Se encogió de hombros y siguió vistiéndose.

oOoOo

Al bajar al pequeño comedor, Korra advirtió que el señor Gansu la miraba de una manera extraña, como si le tuviera miedo o le guardara rencor por algo. Buscó la mesa donde su compañera estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno, sin apartar la vista del posadero, preguntándose si el extraño comportamiento del hombrecillo tenía algo que ver con el incidente del colchón. Korra creía que aquel capítulo había quedado olvidado.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —le susurró a Asami nada más sentarse a su lado, mientras se servía un poco de té en su taza de desayuno—. Me mira raro.

Asami le dio el último sorbo a su café y abrió el periódico que antes había dejado sobre la mesa.

—No lo sé, pero quizá tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que ayer casi le provocas un infarto a su mujer.

Korra frunció el ceño. —Mientes, no hice semejante cosa.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste —se limitó a responder la morena con una sonrisa—. Aunque tengo que reconocer que fue bastante gracioso asistir a semejante interpretación operística a la una de la madrugada. Todavía no entiendo cómo no protestaron los otros huéspedes. Pero no te preocupes, apenas desafinaste. Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que graznabas?

Su primer impulso fue negarlo todo, porque estaba convencida de que aquella era otra de las bromas de Sato, que estaba intentando jugarle una mala pasada, pero entonces le vino a la memoria una porción de recuerdo, un pequeño flash que le impidió replicar. Se vio a sí misma entonando un pasaje de Turandot mientras una rechoncha mujer con la cabeza trinchada de rulos y un extraño potingue verde en la cara salía de una de las habitaciones de la posada, escoba en mano, gritando "¡Ladrones, ladrones!".

La realización la dejó boquiabierta, con la queja colgando en los labios. Asami la miró por encima del periódico y alzó una ceja.

—Oh, el amargo peso de los recuerdos… —afirmó teatralmente, sonriendo—. Acábatelo rápido —le dijo después, señalando el desayuno—, tengo una idea.

Levantó otra vez el periódico y siguió leyendo donde lo había dejado. Korra no fue capaz de articular palabra en lo que restó de desayuno.

oOoOo

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la gran idea de Asami la dejó un poco desconcertada. Por el momento se habían limitado a comprar el pan en la única panadería que había en Durness y a esperar sentadas en el robusto merendero que había en el exterior del establecimiento. Korra miraba de refilón la barra de pan, como preguntándose qué tenía que ver un trozo de harina cocido con la firma de un contrato con un escritor famoso.

Le había preguntado en qué consistía su idea en varias ocasiones, pero Asami había respondido todas las veces con evasivas, y ahora Korra estaba tan enfadada que llevaban varios minutos sin dirigirse la palabra. Lo que más le enfurecía era que Sato parecía totalmente indiferente a su pataleta, concentrada como estaba en acabar el sudoku del periódico que había tomado prestado en la posada. Intentó llamar su atención un par de veces, pero siempre le contestaba con un "ajá", un "hmm", o cualquier otro monosílabo onomatopéyico que solo conseguía desquiciar todavía más sus nervios. Por su bienestar mental, trató de entretenerse viendo salir y entrar a la gente de la panadería, pero tampoco esto ayudó a aplacar el mal humor que sentía.

Algunos de los lugareños las saludaron con la cabeza, otros las miraron sin reparo, como preguntándose quiénes eran y qué hacían allí sentadas. Korra supuso que era impropio de turistas tomarse un descanso tan largo a las puertas de una panadería y observar el devenir cotidiano de los lugareños.

—¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Pronto —respondió Asami con otra evasiva—. Primero quiero acabar esto.

Pero el "pronto" se alargó tanto que acabó convirtiéndose en diez minutos, y luego en veinte, hasta que se cumplió la media hora y Korra ya no fue capaz de leer una línea más de Penélope, una historia, en parte porque no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero también porque tenía demasiada ansiedad por descubrir qué estaban haciendo allí. En otra época, en otro momento, se habría negado a acatar las "órdenes" de Asami y probablemente se hubiera ido a la posada o a buscar rastros de Varrick por su cuenta. Pero si tenía que ser razonable, ella ni siquiera tenía un plan. Se encontraba perdida, sin recursos. Llevaban dos días allí y hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna idea útil. Además, por extraño que parezca, Asami le transmitía cierta seguridad. Ella era una mujer decidida, que transmitía una seguridad aplastante, difícil de ignorar, y todas las cosas que había propuesto habían tenido un cierto resultado, así que no había motivos para pensar lo contrario en esta ocasión.

Sucedió al borde de la media hora de espera. La cara de Asami se iluminó de repente y dejó a un lado su sudoku, incompleto por apenas un número. Después dobló el periódico y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a alguien. Korra tuvo que girarse para saber a quién se dirigía. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro azabache peinado hacia atrás, perilla picuda y piel de un tono oliva que le hizo pensar que, seguramente, no era de descendencia británica. Quizá española o italiana, pero definitivamente no parecía inglés. El hombre se mostró un poco desconcertado al principio por la sonrisa que le dedicó Asami. Miró por encima de su hombro, convencido de que iba dirigida a otra persona, pero al ver que no tenía a nadie detrás, su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? —le preguntó él en un perfecto inglés.

—No, que yo sepa —respondió Asami con desparpajo—, pero eso tiene fácil arreglo. Soy Asami, esta es mi amiga Korra.

¿A qué venía todo aquello? Una arruga se dibujó en la frente de la castaña.

Asami le tendió la mano al desconocido y su sonrisa se hizo más profunda, más ancha, una sonrisa de dientes blancos como las teclas de un piano, como si haberle conocido hubiera sido el acontecimiento más excitante de todo el día.

—Baatar Beifong, mucho gusto —respondió él con pomposidad, estrechándoles la mano.

Korra no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Quería pensar que aquello tenía algo que ver con su plan maestro y misterioso, pero tratándose de Sato podía ser cualquier cosa. Cabía la posibilidad de que aquel hombre de ojos verdes detrás de aquellas gafas fuera solamente un lugareño que había llamado su atención para flirtear un rato. Con ella nunca las tenía todas consigo.

La morena le hizo una señal de invitación con su mano y el hombre tomó asiento a su lado. Al cabo de cinco minutos y de un exhaustivo y disimulado interrogatorio por parte de su compañera, ya sabían que Baatar Beifong era de ascendencia griega y de carácter afable y apasionado. Estaba en Durness de paso, para tratar con uno de sus clientes: un escritor algo estrafalario que había completado una novela recientemente y se mostraba un poco reacio a su publicación.

—¡Ah, eso suena muy interesante! —exclamó Korra, comprendiendo de repente. Miró a Asami, francamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo hacía? —¿Y por qué no quiere publicarla?

—Está un poco cansado de la atención mediática que provoca la publicación de sus novelas —les confesó Baatar—. Pero esta es su obra maestra, no puede dejar que se pudra en un cajón.

—No, claro.

Al griego se le llenó la boca de cumplidos hacia el trabajo de su cliente y, por su entusiasmo, Korra comprendió que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Beifong se llevara un buen pico de los beneficios que reportara la venta de la obra. Se acordó entonces de las palabras de Tenzin, durante la reunión que tuvo con ellas: "Ese cabrón tiene tantas deudas que no parará hasta que consiga ordeñarle el último céntimo".

—Vaya, qué interesante —afirmó, intentando disimular su emoción. Tenía que fingir que el tema no iba con ellas, parecer genuinamente desinteresada por el asunto—. ¿Es mucha indiscreción preguntarle de quién se trata?

Baatar Beifong hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia. Había estado esperando esa pregunta los últimos diez minutos. Su pecho pareció hincharse cuando por fin pudo pronunciar el nombre de Iknik Varrick.

—Ustedes que son españolas, seguro que lo conocen. Pero, por favor, no me trates de usted, me haces sentir mayor —dijo él, en un tono que dejaba a las claras que estaba coqueteando.

Korra sabía que debía mostrarse afable para ganarse su confianza, y por eso sonrió. A duras penas, pero le dedicó su mejor sonrisa fingida. Él pareció aceptarla de buen grado, y al cabo de unos minutos de charla intranscendente en los que era Asami quien llevaba la batuta de la conversación, Beifong se comprometió a enseñarles las maravillas del pueblo y a hacer de guía por la zona.

—Si hay suerte, a lo mejor el propio Varrick se une a nosotros. Siempre se muestra muy agradecido por la compañía de mujeres tan guapas como vosotras.

Tenía que reconocerlo: Asami era una maestra de la estrategia. Desconocía cómo lo había hecho, pero de repente se encontraban sentadas con el representante de Varrick en el exterior de una panadería de Durness, charlando con él animadamente.

Más tarde descubrió que Asami tan solo había aplicado la lógica para encontrar a los acompañantes del escritor en los lugares más transitados del pueblo. Los alrededores de la panadería le habían parecido uno de ellos.

—Anoche, los hombres misteriosos que estaban con Varrick, me sonaba la cara de uno de ellos —le explicó—. Luego vi que Tenzin metió una fotografía suya en el expediente que nos pasó Vicky.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan lista?

—Lo he sido siempre, Raava, pero tú es que estás muy ciega.

—Sí, puede ser. Tendré los ojos más abiertos a partir de ahora —dijo. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, no pudo evitar pensar en Mako.

 **Hola chicos, no voy a decir mucho porque son las 6:16 aquí en España de la mañana y estoy volviendo a casa de haber salido con mis amigos, como podréis comprender no estoy en mis plenas facultades, pero como os quiero muchito os subo otro capítulo.**

 **Ahora contestaré los reviews todo lo bien que sea capaz jajaja**

 **lossombrerodepaja: me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, Clorinda apoyó a Korra en un mal momento, se merece nuestro amor.** **Maria: el momento "por favor Asami no seas maleducada" es maravilloso sí xDD** **figueale6: yo borracha beso gente, menos mal que Korra no es así porque hubiese sido un problema al encontrarse con Clorinda jajajajaja** **Luu7: sin Clorinda esta historia no podría haber sido hecha, gracias vaca amiga #like4Clorinda** **Y esto va a ser todo, me acabo de bajar del tren y solo quiero llegar a casa para dormir, nos vemos y qque os haya gustado el capítulo :3** **Bisu! (3)~** **Yomi.**


	7. El monstruo verde y la chica del vestido

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

7

EL MONSTRUO VERDE Y LA CHICA DEL VESTIDO AZUL

Tras el encuentro con Baatar Beifong la relación entre las dos mejoró considerablemente. Todavía discutían de vez en cuando por el mero arte de discutir, ese deporte no olímpico que tan bien se les daba, pero ahora se había interpuesto entre ellas algo no previsto, un sentimiento que nunca habían experimentado antes: la admiración mutua.

Asami admiraba a Korra por la calma y madurez con la que afrontaba casi todas las situaciones, incluso hablar con un personaje como Baatar Beifong, que claramente le resultaba insoportable. Y Korra admiraba profundamente la iniciativa y el arrojo de Asami. Puede que sus métodos no fueran demasiado ortodoxos (ligar con el agente de un autor no le parecía la mejor manera de firmar un contrato), pero tenía que reconocer que eran igual de efectivos que cualquier otro, sino más.

Sea como fueren los cambios que ambas estaban atravesando, lo cierto es que Korra había empezado a descuidar su relación con Mako. Él la había llamado en varias ocasiones al teléfono de la habitación, pero todavía no había conseguido dar con ella. Su móvil funcionaba a ratos, cuando había cobertura, que era casi nunca, y la conexión a internet resultaba todavía más inestable, aunque a veces les permitiera revisar sus correos electrónicos. Mako llegó a estar tan preocupado que acabó mandándole un e-mail para preguntarle si todavía se encontraba con vida o si, en su defecto, había acabado con la de Asami y se había escondido en algún lugar recóndito de los fiordos escandinavos.

Korra consideró su contenido un poco exagerado ("Dime, por favor, que no la has estrangulado y te has fugado. ¡Hablo en serio! Mako"), pero le contestó todo lo rápido que pudo para que no se preocupara. Bolin también había hecho varios intentos de hablar con ella, todos en vano, pero su amigo había sido mucho más práctico y en su e-mail sólo ponía "¿Todo bien? He intentado contactar contigo, pero es imposible. Me rindo". La novia de Bolin, Opal, como siempre, había ido directamente al grano: "Oye, tú, como no contestes pronto voy a tener que darle respiración asistida a Mako. ¡CREE QUE TE HAS MUERTO! Yo sé que estás perfectamente bien, ocupada, pero dinos algo. Te quiere. Opal". Y de su extravagante amiga Toph era casi mejor no hablar, porque seguía sin comprender el correo electrónico que le envió: "Mako dice que es probable que hayas muerto. Si has muerto, ¿puedo enterrarte junto a mi tía? (aunque en el fondo espero que estés bien). Toph".

La verdad era que había estado demasiado ocupada redactando informes sobre el comportamiento de Varrick, analizando maneras de abordar la cuestión de su nueva obra y haciendo frecuentes visitas a una de las dos tabernas del pueblo, donde ya las conocían y apenas se sorprendían de que invadieran su pequeña república eminentemente masculina. Pasaban tanto tiempo allí que Korra se había aficionado a la cerveza y su resistencia al alcohol era ahora mucho mayor.

—¿A ti también te envían e-mails? —se atrevió a preguntarle a Asami mientras cerraba el que le había enviado Opal. La castaña dio un trago a su cerveza mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Quiénes?

—Pues no sé, tus amigos, tu familia, ya sabes.

—¿No habíamos dicho que nada de preguntas personales? —contestó Asami, tachando una de las frases que había escrito en su agenda.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes hablar en serio después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

—Mi pasado —respondió secamente la morena, luchando para que aquel bolígrafo escribiera.

—¿Qué ocurre con tu pasado?

—Que eso es lo que conoces de mí. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que dejamos el instituto, Korra.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Estaba convencida de que Asami solamente trataba de hacerse la interesante. Porque, en realidad, ¿qué podía haber cambiado en esos años? Ella seguía siendo la de siempre, con sus histerias y su incansable búsqueda de la perfección. Mako todavía comía con la boca llena. Toph seguía obsesionada con revistas que ella catalogaba de divulgación científica pero que no eran más que panfletos de ciencia-ficción sacados de la imaginación de un grupo de pseudo periodistas. Tendrían suerte si no acababa enrolada en la Cienciología. Y aunque a Bolin se le hubiera pasado ya su afición por los deportes de riesgo y esa manía suya de arrastrarlos a todos hacia una muerte segura, no significaba que hubiera dejado de ser un yonqui de la adrenalina. En vista de que toda la gente de su entorno seguía más o menos igual, ¿qué podía haber cambiado tanto para Asami?

Tenía claro que se trataba de una excusa para no decirle la verdad, que no era otra sino que todavía no confiaba en ella. O si lo hacía, parecía claro que no se sentía cómoda para compartir detalles de su vida personal. Pero, por mucho que le molestara, lo cierto era que no podía culparla por ello. Aunque los últimos días hubieran hablado de asuntos que Korra etiquetaba inequívocamente como personales, sabía que no iba ser fácil olvidar el pasado. Y, sin embargo, aquello quedaba ya tan lejano en su mente, que a veces se sorprendía de lo rápido que había conseguido pasar página. Era como si se hubiera bebido un elixir mágico que le hubiera hecho olvidar y, así, cosas que antes habría interpretado como una verdadera afrenta, le provocaban ahora una sincera hilaridad. Una de ellas era el mítico episodio del lazo de raso azul, que despertó las carcajadas de ambas al recordarlo.

—¡Tengo que buscarlo! Estoy segura de que todavía lo tengo —le dijo Asami con entusiasmo.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No, qué va. Me lo quedé como si fuera un trofeo.

—Pues encuéntralo y lo enmarcamos. Tú te lo quedas unos meses, yo me lo quedo otros. Custodia compartida.

A la vista de todo esto, para ella las palabras de Asami eran un paso atrás, y le hería que no confiara en ella.

—Como quieras —afirmó con ese tono altanero que empleaba cuando trataba de fingir que algo no le importaba. Después dio el último trago a su bebida—. ¿A qué hora habías quedado?

Asami estaba distraída mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.

—Ahora. Llega puntual.

En la dirección que le indicaba, vio a un hombre bastante apuesto. Se estaba quitando el abrigo para colgarlo en un perchero. El hombre miró en su dirección y sonrió a las dos muchachas, que le devolvieron el saludo.

Korra parecía nerviosa. Se estaba esforzando en sonreír, pero no lo conseguía.

—Cuidado… se acerca —le advirtió la pelinegra—. ¡Buenos días, señor Beifong!

—Oh, señorita Sato, por favor llámeme Baatar —le dijo antes de hacer una aparatosa genuflexión y besar su mano.

Ella sonrió, complacida.

—¿Están listas para nuestra pequeña excursión?

—Precisamente de eso estábamos hablando. Korra me estaba diciendo lo muchísimo que le gusta el paisaje local. Ella también es una entusiasta de las verdes praderas de Durness.

—Y no me extraña lo más mínimo. Son sin duda uno de los paisajes más espectaculares de toda Escocia.

Así fue como empezó todo. Este fue el comienzo de una inmensa bola de nieve que desembocó en la inesperada consternación de Korra.

Baatar Beifong, el agente de Iknik Varrick, con quien Asami llevaba dos días coqueteando, fue su guía el resto de la mañana. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron visitando las maravillas naturales de la zona, la castaña disfrutó como una niña. Sacó fotografías que sabía que a Mako le iban a encantar; se deleitó con la fresca brisa invernal que golpeaba los pedregosos acantilados de Durness, y a pesar de las atenciones que Baatar Beifong le dedicaba a su compañera, en ningún momento se sintió que sobraba. Pero eso fue hasta que decidieron hacer un receso para comer. A partir de ese momento todo cambió.

Decidieron almorzar en una pequeña tasca famosa por su comida casera. Por insistencia de Asami, ella quedó sentada enfrente de ellos, algo un poco inusual teniendo en cuenta que tenían que compartir un banco de madera. Pero Korra no se quejó porque tenía clara cuál era la estrategia: dado que Baatar se había presentado solo y no había sido posible conocer a Varrick, el plan era seducir al agente a toda costa, costase lo que costase. Esa era su única y última esperanza para conseguir un encuentro con el escurridizo autor.

Desde hacía días, la gente del pueblo no hablaba de otra cosa. Todos estaban enterados ya de la fiesta que iba a dar el escritor. Ellas se habían enterado gracias a la dueña de la tienda de comestibles, la misma que pocos días antes les había negado tajantemente conocer la existencia de un escritor de renombre en los alrededores. El cambio de actitud solo podían achacarlo al hecho de que en Durness se acababa sabiendo todo. En opinión de Korra, que las hubieran visto en compañía del agente de Varrick estaba actuando en su favor, porque ahora los pueblerinos creían que ellas dos eran personas del círculo más cercano al escritor, y ya no tenían tanto reparo en salvaguardar su vida privada.

De todos modos, quedaba claro que Varrick no era amigo de los guateques ni de las apariciones públicas a no ser que tuviera que anunciar algo de suma importancia. ¿Y qué cosa más importante podía haber que su inminente regreso a las librerías y, posiblemente, a las listas de los más vendidos? Además, de ser cierta la teoría de Beifong, esta podría ser su mejor (o por lo menos muy superior a Penélope, una historia, que Asami había dado por imposible y Korra había leído tras ejecutar un concienzudo ejercicio de responsabilidad). Si querían asistir a la fiesta, Baatar Beifong era su única oportunidad. Tenían que jugárselo todo a esa carta. En un principio, a Korra la idea le pareció brillante. Era uno de esos planes que no podría haber ingeniado ella porque para hacerlo se necesitaba una picaresca de la que carecía. Pero habida cuenta del magnetismo que Asami ejercía en los hombres y del evidente interés del griego por ella, el plan era perfecto. Tan solo tenían que conseguir que él las invitara a la fiesta y allí por fin podrían hablar cara a cara con Varrick, sin necesidad de forzar la situación.

Baatar Beifong era una presa fácil, una conquista segura. Se trataba de un hombre transparente, en ocasiones demasiado franco, que se mostraba tan interesado por los encantos de Asami que un poco más de entusiasmo le habría hecho resultar patético. El problema fue que llegó un momento en el que todo aquello dejó de parecerle la gran idea que era. No descartaba haber perdido del todo la chaveta, pero ahora que estaba asistiendo a uno de los espectáculos de seducción de Asami Sato sentía ganas de abofetear a Beifong y acabar lanzándole una mirada que lo dejara seco en el sitio, con esa estúpida y displicente sonrisa suya congelada en sus labios.

Korra se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había sentido tanta inquina hacia alguien (a excepción de la propia Asami) y lo absurdo de todo era que no entendía de dónde procedía esa bilis reconcentrada. Lo único que sabía era que tenerlos al lado resultaba muy incómodo. Si el tal Baatar hacía una gracia, ella se la reía con ganas. Sus chistes eran verdaderamente malos y casi siempre involucraban cabras (¡cabras, por todos los santos!), pero Asami se desternillaba de risa como si fueran comentarios de gran inteligencia. Después echaba su larga melena hacia un lado. Luego se mordía o humedecía el labio inferior. Entonces la mirada del maldito Baatar bajaba y bajaba, ojos, nariz, labios bien perfilados, se clavaba en su boca con deseo y, si podía, descendía un poco más allá de la clavícula de Asami hasta acabar en sus pechos.

—…y el muy loco de Varrick ordenó que metieran las cabras en el cobertizo...

La morena rio este nuevo chiste con ganas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus carcajadas retumbaron por todo el local. Korra empezó a pensar que su compañera de trabajo o bien tenía un pésimo sentido del humor o un jodido problema mental.

—¡Eres tan divertido, Baatar! —ronroneó con voz de gatita mimosa mientras le acariciaba disimuladamente el brazo.

—Sí, es una historia fascinante —musitó Korra para el cuello de su camisa—. Abrumadora. ¡Hay que ver la de cosas que se pueden hacer con una cabra! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

No deseaba arruinar el plan, pero le hubiera gustado que Asami acabara ya con aquella pantomima tan dolorosa. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de madera. Se sentía inquieta, estaba de muy mal humor y tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de levantarse e irse. Al principio creyó que era porque estaba aburrida, no porque Asami insistiera en tocar la sudorosa mano de aquel hombre o acariciarle la espalda, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para tener contacto físico con él. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba furiosa porque se sentía invisible, minúscula, ignorada.

Para ser justos, Baatar se había esforzado por hacerle partícipe de la conversación, al menos inicialmente. Pero cuando Asami sacó la artillería pesada de sus flirteos, aquello parecía un fuego cruzado de los cañones de la Armada española, y el griego se olvidó pronto de su presencia. Justo en el momento en el que la morena escurrió su trasero por el banco de madera para acercarse más a él, Korra dejó de existir. Asami le rio entonces los chistes todavía más alto. Se mostró melosa y coqueta. Se mordió el labio unas diez veces, pestañeó más de cien. Hasta que su mano se perdió de vista por debajo de la mesa. Y no, no la estaba tocando a ella. La mano de Asami no le estaba rozando ni una minúscula porción de piel, pero se había perdido en algún lugar debajo de la mesa.

Ahí Korra supo que la que tenía el jodido problema era ella. Estaba celosa. No, era peor: se moría de celos.

Se sentía como si un monstruo verde estuviera creciendo en su interior, haciéndole sentir indefensa y experimentó la misma acidez en el estómago que la primera vez que vio a Mako besarse con su exnovia Kuvira, mucho antes de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, antes incluso de que la propia Korra se admitiera a sí misma lo que sentía por él. Pero aun así no consiguió explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Tan solo notó que su mandíbula se estaba poniendo tensa y que sus ojos se entornaron hasta convertirse en dos peligrosas rendijas por las que escudriñó con amargura al griego. También estaba allí aquel hueco que conocía tan bien, la sensación de que alguien le había arrancado algo justo en medio de su pecho. El corazón, un pulmón, podía ser cualquier órgano importante, daba igual, no se encontraba bien, nada bien, y eso era todo. Algo había dejado de funcionar dentro de ella porque no estaba celosa de Asami, como cabría esperar, estaba celosa del griego por estar recibiendo las atenciones de su compañera.

—Perdonad que os interrumpa —dijo, cortando el enésimo chiste protagonizado por unas cabras—. Me encuentro bastante indispuesta. Si no le importa, señor Beifong, retomaremos esta agradable conversación en otro momento, pero ahora me temo que debo regresar al hostal.

Baatar Beifong hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. La castaña se levantó y aunque sintió los ojos de Asami clavados en su nuca, no se molestó en darse la vuelta. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que intentaba pedirle con la mirada que no se fuera.

oOoOo

Asami entró en la habitación hecha una furia. Después de lo ocurrido, lo último que quería era ver a Korra, pero estaba cansada y no le quedaba más remedio ahora que compartían cuarto. Todavía no podía creer que la hubiera dejado sola con un hombre que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Con un hombre que apenas conocía, por el amor de dios!

Podía haberse tratado de un violador, un ratero o un secuestrador, pensó para sí, dramatizando la situación por completo. Sentía tanto rencor que no le hubiese importado encararse a Korra y echar así por la borda los últimos días de tregua que habían vivido.

Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Esta vez había hecho propósito de enmienda. Seguramente no podría evitar estar un poco distante, pero lo único que iba a hacer era entrar en la habitación, tumbarse en su cama y abrir un libro, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Si Korra colaboraba un poco, el enfado se le habría pasado cuando llegara la hora de la cena. Lo que Asami no se esperaba era que su compañera de trabajo adoptara la misma estrategia que ella. Tan pronto entró en la habitación, Korra empezó a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y eso acabó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo? —le preguntó cuando se tumbó en la cama.

—Bien —contestó Asami de manera monosilábica.

Korra enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sólo "bien"? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has conseguido?

—Puede.

La castaña la miró extrañada.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Trató de morderse la lengua. Era lo mejor, ella lo sabía. Las cosas iban bien así. No quería empezar otra discusión con Korra, pero estaba tan enfadada que al final no fue capaz de contenerse.

—En serio, Korra, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

—No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Pues que la próxima vez que planees dejarme sola con un extraño, ¡por lo menos avisa!

—Ya te lo he dicho: me encontraba indispuesta.

—¿Indispuesta? ¿A eso le llamas estar indispuesta? Desaparecer con cara de malas pulgas y hacer comentarios sarcásticos pensando que nadie te escucha, no es lo que la gente normal llama "estar indispuesta". ¡Cualquiera diría que estabas celosa!

—¿Celosa? ¿Yo? —le espetó con incredulidad, aunque sabía de sobra que eran celos lo que había sentido al verla coqueteando con el griego.

—Sí, celosa.

—¿Y de qué iba a estarlo, Asami? ¿De cómo te avergüenzas comportándote así con un hombre al que no conoces de nada solo para conseguir que te invite a una estúpida fiesta?

—Nos invite a una estúpida fiesta. Y ni siquiera hice nada, tan solo le estaba acariciando la pierna.

—Da igual, hay mil maneras de hacerlo, no es necesario comportarse como una puta.

Por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras traspasaron el pecho de Asami con la misma facilidad con la que lo habría hecho una flecha. La habían llamado zorra muchas veces, cientos de ellas, pero ninguna le había dolido como aquella.

Korra notó su gesto de dolor y aunque se arrepintió de haber sido tan cruel, su orgullo fue más poderoso. Barajar la remota posibilidad de estar celosa no entraba en sus planes aquella noche y disculparse, tampoco.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da si soy o no una puta, eh? —protestó Asami, todavía dolida. Debería haberla mandado a paseo o haberla ignorado, como había hecho otras veces ante el mismo comentario, pero no fue capaz. Korra le importaba. ¿Desde cuándo?—. Lo normal sería que te diese igual lo que hago o dejo de hacer, siempre y cuando no te afecte.

La castaña no supo qué responder. Tenía razón.

—¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes: no sabes qué decir ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque estás celosa!

—¡Por favor! El día que esté celosa de ti será el día en que las vacas vuelen.

Asami se acercó a la ventana con grandes zancadas y descorrió la cortina.

—¡Mira, Korra! —exclamó, señalando hacia el exterior—. ¡Es Clorinda! ¡Ha venido surcando el cielo para saludarte!

Korra se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con furia.

—¡Oh, mira, Sami! Ha venido a buscarte el agente de Varrick. ¡Pregunta si tu cama está libre esta noche! Oh… buenas tardes, señor Gansu… Que pase un buen día —saludó al posadero, ruborizándose momentáneamente al ver que pasaba por allí justo en el momento en el que había abierto la puerta. Después se la cerró en las narices.

Asami no daba crédito al comportamiento de la castaña, y era muy frustrante. Se sentía fuera de sí, iracunda, incapaz de que no pudiera comprender por qué se había rebajado tanto delante de aquel imbécil petulante de los chistes de cabras. Sentía ganas de abofetearla por ser tan egoísta y no ver que todo aquello formaba parte de un plan para conseguir que las invitara a la fiesta. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

—¡Te juro que no te aguanto! ¡Eres insoportable!

—¡La que no te aguanto soy yo! ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de llegar a Madrid para librarme de ti!

—¡Estupendo! ¡Ya somos dos!

Asami notó que Korra respiraba con dificultad. En un acto reflejo la mano se le había crispado y había apretado el puño en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Permanecieron un buen rato mirándose, estudiándose con las pupilas encendidas, tratando de calmarse. Korra tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que tenía enfrente a una compañera de trabajo y Asami hizo un verdadero ejercicio de control mental para no llegar a las manos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó la castaña. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, pero se encontraba un poco más calmada.

—Sí, el viernes, a las siete.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, incómodo. Korra clavó la mirada en el suelo y se ruborizó.

—Siento… lo de antes… No pretendía dejarte sola… Ni tampoco insultarte.

Otro extraño silencio.

—Y yo siento haberte gritado —se disculpó Asami, mesándose el cabello con nerviosismo—. Me sentó mal que me dejaras sola con ese idiota.

Korra sonrió. Se había convencido a sí misma de que su compañera estaba verdaderamente interesada en Baatar Beifong, y de alguna manera resultaba un consuelo saber que no era así.

—Bueno, eso está bien, por un momento pensé que te interesaba el hombre de las cabras.

La morena rio con ganas antes de menear la cabeza con descrédito.

—Qué poco me conoces, Korra. ¡Yo tengo muchísimo mejor gusto! —le dijo antes de dedicarle una mirada que le hizo estremecer sin motivo.

Pero Asami decía la verdad. Tenía un gusto exquisito.

oOoOo

Si alguna cosa había quedado clara tras haber pasado una semana entera en Durness era que Iknik Varrick era lo más parecido a un cacique. Los habitantes le idolatraban y guardaban respeto porque daba trabajo a muchos lugareños. Este era el motivo por el cual mucha gente en Durness protegiera con celo la intimidad del escritor. Todos sabían que a él le gustaba preservar su vida privada y hacían lo posible por mantener a raya a los curiosos. Lo positivo era que ahora se habían convertido en parte de la familia, pero tenían por delante la parte más difícil: convencer al escritor de que firmara un acuerdo con su editorial.

Con el paso de los días y los escasos avances que habían hecho para acercarse a él, ambas acabaron comprendiendo lo importante que era aquella fiesta. Debido al hermetismo en el que se hallaba sumido el pueblo de Durness y las escasísimas apariciones públicas de Iknik Varrick, si no conseguían hacerle firmar durante esa fiesta, ya podían olvidarse de hacerlo en otra ocasión. Tendrían que regresar a Madrid con las manos vacías y esa posibilidad quedaba completamente descartada. Solo de imaginar la cara que pondría Tenzin, a Korra se le ponían los pelos de punta.

La elección de la indumentaria fue el primero de sus contratiempos. Ninguna había previsto asistir a una fiesta de gala y cualquier esperanza de encontrar un modelo adecuado en la única tienda de ropa que había en los aledaños quedaba descartada: Modas Rupperta no se parecía en nada a Dolce & Gabanna.

Tuvieron suerte de que Bolin se prestara a hacerles el favor durante el comienzo de sus vacaciones navideñas. Él y su novia Opal les enviaron varios vestidos para que pudieran elegir el que más les gustaba.

—¿Seguro que es una buena idea? ¿Y si el griego no es más que un ganadero de la zona y os está tomando el pelo? ¿Qué pasará entonces? —les comentó el muchacho durante una conversación telefónica.

—Tranquilo, Bolin.

—Sí, no te preocupes: Korra lo tiene todo bajo control —afirmó Asami por detrás, para sorpresa del muchacho, que no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo frases como "Korra lo tiene todo bajo control" formaban parte del vocabulario de Asami.

Sintió tentaciones de hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero se limitó a intercambiar una mirada con su novia, como diciéndole "luego te cuento".

El vestido que eligió Korra era largo, de un favorecedor color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos. Con ayuda de Asami, se las había arreglado para arreglar su corta melena y ahora la llevaba recogida en un elegante moño, dejando al descubierto la zona de su nuca, que resultó ser tan seductora que Asami no pudo evitar apreciarla de soslayo.

Ella iba completamente de rojo, con un vestido que marcaba su curvilíneo cuerpo. Se había pintado los labios a juego y estaba tan guapa que Korra sabía que tan pronto hiciera su aparición, todas las miradas se centrarían en ella. Había sido así desde el colegio; ahora no podía ser diferente. Pero, a decir verdad, ella tampoco se veía mal. La propia Asami parecía sorprendida de su atuendo y acababa de cazarla observando su muslo, porque su vestido tenía una raja que hacía que al sentarse se le viera gran parte de una pierna.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció el señor Gansu, que se había prestado a llevarlas a la casa de Varrick en su furgoneta.

—No me habías dicho que vivía en un castillo.

Asami se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo preguntaste. Estabas demasiado ocupada enfadándote conmigo.

Korra sonrió. A pesar de las discusiones, tenía que reconocer que Asami empezaba a caerle muy bien.

El castillo de Beckinsale era una de las propiedades más importantes de Escocia. Se trataba de una de estas fortalezas medievales de muros empedrados, coronada por dos verticales torreones desde los que siempre daba la sensación de estar siendo vigilado por varios pares de ojos. Atravesaron la verja de hierro forjado que rodeaba toda la finca y caminaron con dificultad por el camino empedrado que conducía a la entrada. La fortaleza había sido engalanada convenientemente para la ocasión. El jardín estaba decorado con centros de flores frescas, y dos gigantescas antorchas recibían a los invitados en la gigantesca puerta de entrada.

El interior no era menos impresionante. Una alfombra roja atravesaba el recibidor del castillo, iluminado por velas que titilaban en el suelo, distribuidas en hileras. Al cruzar un amplísimo recibidor de altos techos, se llegaba al salón donde parecía que iba a tener lugar la cena. La mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado cuando ellas hicieron su aparición, charlaban alegremente mientras degustaban los aperitivos que servían los camareros. Todos iban vestidos de gala, por lo que se sintieron aliviadas al no desentonar con el ambiente.

Baatar Beifong se acercó a ellas nada más verlas. Hizo una genuflexión y les besó la mano.

—Señoritas, hoy están espléndidas —afirmó, aunque centrándose más en Asami.

Korra se sintió bastante incómoda al tener de nuevo enfrente a aquel individuo. Sintió que el monstruo verde de los celos empezaba a despertarse en su interior, pero esta vez logró controlarlo. Asami la miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera intentando descifrar sus pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que le hizo olvidar rápidamente la presencia del griego.

Baatar Beifong hizo un gesto con la mano y ellas lo siguieron a través del salón. Asami iba delante y, como era de esperar, hizo que varias cabezas se giraran a su paso. La gente parecía deslumbrada por su belleza. Recorrieron varios metros hasta que dieron con un grupo de tres personas, una mujer y dos hombres que charlaban animadamente cerca de cuarteto de cuerda que arrancaba notas de sus instrumentos para amenizar la velada.

—Permítanme que les presente al anfitrión de la fiesta, el escritor Iknik Varrick —comentó Baatar mientras posaba la mano en el hombro del hombre que les estaba dando la espalda, para conseguir llamar su atención.

Iknik Varrick se giró y sonrió complacido con lo que vio, antes de saludarlas con extrema cortesía. La presencia de Asami no pareció impactarle especialmente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron en Korra, a quien analizó con frialdad y sorpresa cuando llegó el turno de saludarla. Por un momento la muchacha sintió pánico de que la hubiera reconocido, de que hubiera descubierto que trabajaba para Avatar o lo sospechara porque algún habitante del pueblo le hubiera dicho que habían estado preguntando por él. Ese sería el final de su viaje y sintió tanto pánico que estaba segura de que se le notaba en la cara.

Asami se dio perfecta cuenta de su nerviosismo y para intentar tranquilizarla, entrelazó su brazo al suyo, al tiempo que rompía el hielo entablando conversación con el escritor: —Una fiesta preciosa, muchas gracias por invitarnos.

—El placer es todo mío —respondió Varrick, todavía con la mirada fija en Korra, aunque no pareciera completamente ajeno a los encantos de Asami, muy especialmente a su generoso escote.

—Estoy sedienta —afirmó Asami con rapidez, todo estrategia—. ¿Nos disculpan, caballeros, si vamos a buscar algo que llevarnos a los labios? He visto unas botellas de champán que parecen deliciosas.

—Por favor —replicó Varrick con un gesto de su mano—, están en su casa.

Asami tiró disimuladamente de Korra, que parecía haberse quedado petrificada. Le iba susurrando cosas al oído para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Sonríe, sonríe todo lo que puedas o notará que te ha entrado el pánico.

—¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? ¿Crees que sospecha que somos editoras? —inquirió entre dientes, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír lo máximo posible.

—Puede ser, pero no lo creo. Si no, ya nos habría encerrado en las mazmorras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ha mirado así?

La morena se detuvo cuando llegaron a la mesa de las bebidas. Agarró una copa de champán y le dio un trago largo. Si la noche continuaba por aquellos derroteros, tenía toda la intención de emborracharse.

—Seguramente porque piensa que eres muy guapa —respondió con naturalidad.

—Claro, se iba a fijar en mí teniéndote a ti delante. No digas tonterías...

Asami bajó su copa, dejando un poso de carmín rojo en el borde del cristal. A veces no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Korra, mírate, por favor, estás preciosa esta noche. ¿Quién no querría estar contigo? Hasta yo mataría por estar contigo.

La castaña sintió calor en las mejillas. Ese comentario había sido de lo más inesperado, pero por la forma en la que la estaba mirando, supo que Asami estaba siendo sincera. Sus pupilas brillaban más que de costumbre, seguramente debido al generoso sorbo de champán, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran sin querer hacia los labios de Asami, hacia ese carmín rojo que había manchado el borde de su copa.

—¿Les apetece un canapé?

Fue un camarero quien las interrumpió esta vez. Asami desvió la mirada y notó que ella también se estaba ruborizando. Pensó que no debería haber dicho aquello. Se estaba metiendo en jardines de los que no estaba muy segura de cómo salir y aunque en su vida había salido airosa de otras situaciones complicadas, nada podía compararse a estar empezando a sentir algo por Korra Raava. Sin embargo, ella no parecía darse cuenta del problema. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de absolutamente nada y Asami agarró otra copa de champán, dispuesta a ahogar sus penas en doradas burbujas que juguetearan con su paladar.

El camarero se fue, pero entre ellas ya se había formado un silencio extraño que Korra intentó olvidar mirándose los pies, como si en ellos hubiera algo fascinante, y que Asami empleó para observar a los invitados. A los pocos minutos de ignorarse una a la otra todo volvió a su sitio, y optaron por hablar de trabajo, como siempre hacían cuando se veían forzadas a superar una situación tensa.

—Siento tener que decirte que no deja de mirarte.

—¿A mí? —Korra estaba confusa. Todavía respiraba con dificultad. Se le notaba agitada.

—Sí, a ti. Creo que le has impactado, Korra. Si mi instinto no me falla, vas a tener que hablar tú con él.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Eres tú la que sabe coquetear! Eres tú la que tiene que…

Un carraspeo interrumpió lo que la castaña estaba diciendo. Al girarse, se topó con Baatar Beifong y toda su pomposidad, que se estaba colocando los gemelos mientras esperaba a que las chicas notaran su presencia. Korra le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia a su compañera, aunque ella no pareciera preocupada en lo más mínimo. Estaba claro que la idea de verla tratando de coquetear con el escritor le divertía profundamente.

—Señorita —dijo, dirigiéndose a Korra—, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme, al señor Varrick le gustaría invitarle a un baile.

La castaña la miró presa del pánico, pero Asami le guiñó un ojo para darle a entender que podía hacerlo. Aunque hubiera querido, en realidad no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, el escritor estaba interesado en Korra, no en ella y aunque esto constituía un ligero contratiempo, si la castaña conseguía mantener la calma y se dejaba llevar un poco, tal vez tuvieran alguna esperanza.

—¿Le importa si le robo a su acompañante unos minutos? —le preguntó Baatar Beifong, mirándola con lascivia.

—Para nada, creo que sabré distraerme hasta que me sea devuelta —contestó, toda elegancia y saber estar, aunque estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua nada más decirlo. Sonaba como si Korra fuera algo suyo.

Suspiró. Ahora solo tenía que buscar una forma de matar el tiempo hasta que su compañera volviera. Se recogió el vestido para sentarse en una de las butacas estilo Luis XVI. No lo hizo por descansar de los tacones, ya que estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos la mayor parte del día, sino porque desde aquella posición podía echar un discreto vistazo a toda la habitación y, especialmente, al círculo de gente que se había formado alrededor de Korra, que lidiaba con la situación con una serenidad admirable.

Le sorprendió verla tan segura y confiada. Estaba convencida de que la castaña no era consciente de hasta qué punto su belleza exótica estaba deslumbrando a los invitados, en especial a Varrick, que no dejaba de peinarse los bigotes sin quitarle ojo de encima. Miraba sobre todo su escote, que aquella noche no solo era generoso sino también llamativo. Asami se había dado cuenta de ello nada más verla, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto porque, conociéndola, se habría cambiado el vestido por un jersey de cuello alto en menos de lo que dura uno de sus pestañeos.

Captó por el rabillo del ojo una presencia a su lado, y volvió la cabeza para mirar al chico que se acababa de sentar en la butaca que tenía enfrente. Parecía un clon de Wu, el chico del departamento de marketing de la editorial. Misma sonrisa de autocomplacencia, mismo flequillo peinado hacia atrás, pero, oh, distintos ojos, este los tenía azules. Asami suspiró con cansancio. ¿De verdad? ¿Es que no era suficiente con tener que aguantar a todos los Wu del mundo a diario como para encontrarse el mismo tipo de guapo pretencioso en Escocia también? ¿En un viaje de trabajo? Ah, no. Esta vez ni tenía ni quería sacar la paciencia para soportar otra ronda de piropos.

Su intención era quitarse al moscón de encima lo antes posible, por lo que decidió darle un poco de femme fatale en vena. Por lo menos así se desquitaría de los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar Wu.

—Buenas noches —la saludó el chico con otra de esas sonrisas produce-suspiros-de-quinceañeras—, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y no he podido evitar fijarme en…

—En mí, claro. —Asami cruzó las piernas. El chico abrió la boca con asombro—. No, no me lo digas: ha sido por el "movimiento de mi increíble melena morena" o por "la exuberante belleza de mis rasgos exóticos".

—En realidad...

—No, en serio —le interrumpió la morena, inclinándose más hacia él—, déjame adivinarlo, es mucho más divertido. Estás pensando en la "delicada caída del satén rojo por mi pálida piel" o en cómo mi "encantadora y confiada sonrisa" te obnubila. Quizás quieras "escribir una oda a mis perfectamente definidos hoyuelos". Las he escuchado todas, querido, dudo de que tengas la capacidad de sorprenderme.

Se quedó mirándole, desafiante, balanceando su copa de champán, intentando transmitirle todo el hastío que tantos hombres le habían causado a través de los años.

El joven carraspeó, y se acercó todavía más ella, para susurrarle al oído:

—En realidad quería preguntarte si podrías presentarme a tu amiga, la del vestido azul. Es la mujer más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo —le explicó cortésmente.

Asami parpadeó. El chico señaló con la cabeza a Korra. Asami parpadeó otra vez. Durante un segundo entero, con todas sus décimas, se sintió la chica más estúpida de todo el castillo, seguramente también de todo el planeta, probablemente del universo. Volvió a parpadear.

—Está casada —dijo tan pronto como consiguió salir del trance—, con muchos hijos. Decenas de hijos. Y perros, muchos perros. Oh, sí. Esa casa es un zoológico, ya me entiendes.

Su interlocutor frunció los labios y rebuscó en el interior de la chaqueta. Sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la tendió.

—Aun así, ¿le harás llegar mi tarjeta? Estaría encantado de…

—Claro —le cortó, cogiendo grácilmente la tarjeta entre dos dedos y enarcando una ceja—. Patrick —dijo leyendo el nombre del muchacho—. Me aseguraré de que la reciba.

El tal Patrick sonrió con todos los dientes humanamente mostrables, en señal de agradecimiento, y desapareció de nuevo entre los invitados. Asami observó unos segundos la tarjeta, casi sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Ooops —dijo entonces, abriendo la mano y dejando caer la tarjeta al suelo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de champán—. Una verdadera lástima, Patrick…

Al fin y al cabo, el champán que servían en la fiesta era de primera, así que le hizo un gesto al camarero para conseguir otra copa. Cuando se puso en pie, no se privó del gusto de pisar con disimulo la tarjeta un par de veces. Pero sólo un par, tampoco era cuestión de excederse.

 **Maaadre mía, los celos, que malos son (pero en este caso celos ser bien, a ver si Korra se limpia las legañas y ve las cosas como son).**

 **Bueno chicos, me encanta esto de que haya feedback, maravillosos reviews:**

 **lossombrerodepaja: Asami no tiene ningún problema en identificar lo que tiene por Korra, se conoce demasiado bien, aparte en el siguiente cap Korra descubrirá algo sobre Asami que la dejará en shock.**

 **María: Korra piensa en Mako porque Asami prácticamente la está llamando ciega, es decir, debe quitarse la venda de los ojos con Mako, porque hace ya demasiado que lo suyo es costumbre y no amor.**

 **Luu7: Jajaja es que Asami tiene miedo de lo que está sintiendo por Korra, y es normal, por dios, es su némesis prácticamente desde que nacieron. Y ya viste, Clorinda vuelve a aparecer, aunque solo de pasada en la discusión, y no, no aparecerá más, sorry :')**

 **Ruha: ¡Hola nuevo lector/a! De Makorra habrá que saber un poco más, ya que tiene algo con él, pero no hay que olvidar que es una historia Korrasami, así que el Makorra no tiene más peso aquí que el de poner a Korra entre la espada y la pared. Me alegro de que te divierta, yo lo considero un libro muy divertido la verdad jajaja. Y es normal que sienta las mariposas, en la semana que llevan de viaje juntas Asami ha aprendido a ver a la verdadera Korra, a esa que ya conocía de antes pero que por mantener su malsana rivalidad no se atrevía a dar una oportunidad, y lo mismo va por parte de Korra.**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente cap chicos. Se os quiere.**

 **Bisu (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	8. ¿Esa Asami?

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

8

¿ESA ASAMI?

La música de la orquesta seguía sonando en sus oídos cuando llegaron a la posada de Little Gansu. Asami giró la llave todo lo despacio que pudo teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba un poco achispada por culpa de la cantidad de copas de champán que había ingerido. Ahora no recordaba cuántas habían sido, pero seguramente muchas más de las recomendables.

Korra no cabía en sí de alegría. Ella había sido la reina de la fiesta, porque John Varrick, además de dedicarle toda la atención que le negó al resto de sus invitados, al final de la velada había hecho pública su decisión de publicar su nueva novela con Avatar. La castaña todavía no se lo creía, estaba tan contenta que se sentía como Cenicienta a la vuelta del baile, aunque todavía conservara los dos zapatos y Varrick fuera la antítesis de su príncipe azul.

El escritor se había mostrado amable y comedido la mayor parte de la noche, al menos hasta que el alcohol empezó a hacer mella en sus ademanes y consideró oportuno pasar de los piropos a la acción. Korra había tenido que hacer malabarismos para evitar que le tocara el culo en varias ocasiones, cuando creía que nadie podía verles. Le resultó especialmente difícil en un momento de la noche en el que Varrick se volvió todo tentáculos, cuando salieron al balcón a tomar el aire. Mientras ella intentaba venderle la exclusiva de Avatar, el escritor intentó ponerse demasiado tierno y acabó extralimitándose un poco. Por suerte, en ese momento apareció Asami, justo cuando los dedazos de Varrick la tenían aprisionada por la cintura y estaba a punto de besarla.

—Hoy has estado impresionante —comentó Asami en un susurro, empujando la puerta principal de la posada, que chirrió ruidosamente. La señora Sela se revolvió en su cama. Dio media vuelta en sueños y siguió durmiendo.

—Qué va, casi lo arruino todo. Si no llega a ser por ti, no habría podido hacerlo.

Asami sonrió, complacida con el cumplido, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Había sido muy aburrido estar espiando los pasos de la parejita para impedir que Varrick se envalentonara y acabara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepintieran todos, pero el mérito era de Korra. Ella solamente había tenido que torear los piropos del griego, a quien tuvo que rechazar en varias ocasiones con toda la elegancia que supo reunir. Había sido agotador, pero solo por tener aquel contrato asegurado, había valido la pena. Casi le pareció sentir el tacto rugoso del documento que Varrick había firmado con su puño y letra, aunque se encontrara en el fondo de su pequeño bolso de fiesta.

—¿Qué le dijiste para convencerle de que firmara?

Korra pareció ruborizarse ante la pregunta. Fijó la mirada en los escalones que subían hacia su habitación y se detuvo un momento.

—Bueno, digamos que le dejé entrever que yo sería su editora y que trabajaríamos codo con codo, hasta altas horas de la madrugada si fuera necesario.

—¡No!

—Sí, hija, sí.

Los ojos de Asami brillaron con diversión. Korra la miró con temor de que la juzgara por haber utilizado sus mismas tácticas. Ella no era así, esos no eran sus métodos, y sin embargo, aquella noche vio claramente que la única manera de cerrar un acuerdo con Varrick era flirteando con él.

Asami se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si con ello intentara transmitirle lo orgullosa que se sentía de ella. Korra iba a poner un pretexto para su comportamiento, pero notó que Asami la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Fue todo tan rápido que Korra casi ni se percató de cómo había acabado abrazando a Asami, muy fuerte, muy cerca, su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro. Korra suspiró profundamente al sentir el contacto con su cuerpo, al aspirar el perfume de Asami, que tenía la barbilla clavada en su hombro. Su boca estaba tan cerca de su oreja que, cuando la morena habló, una bocanada de aire tibio lamió la sensible piel de su cuello.

—Gracias por habernos salvado el pellejo —le dijo, antes de estrechar todavía más el abrazo.

Asami olía tan bien que cerró los ojos para intentar memorizar la fragancia. Su piel nívea estaba caliente, era suave y Korra sintió un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos cuando deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su vestido. Sintió de nuevo el olor de su perfume, colándose muy dentro, grabándose a fuego en su memoria.

Rompieron el abrazo, pero Asami sentía la cabeza llena de aire por culpa de las copas de champán. Las burbujas doradas no eran buenas consejeras, y aunque la tentación era grande, no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría al día siguiente, así que solamente se inclinó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Korra se quedó un rato al pie de la escalera, observando cómo abría la puerta, desconcertada por lo que aquel abrazo le había hecho sentir. Justo en ese momento comprendió que el viaje había terminado y no supo si debía sentirse triste o aliviada. Al final iba a poder pasar la Navidad con Mako y el resto de su familia, pero en lugar de sentirse feliz por ello, la idea solo le provocó indiferencia. Al día siguiente regresaría a Madrid. El viaje tocaba a su fin y eso significaba que en menos de veinticuatro horas todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero Korra ya no estaba segura de que esto fuera lo que deseaba.

oOoOo

Asami se despertó inquieta y desorientada. Por un momento había olvidado que todavía se encontraba en Durness y que esa misma mañana debían regresar a casa. Miró hacia el lado derecho y vio que la cama de Korra estaba vacía. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, dándole a la escena un aire inequívoco de abandono, lo cual le transmitió una sensación de vacío. Era todo muy absurdo y llevaba días reprendiéndose por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Una semana antes habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a casa y librarse de la presencia de la castaña. Ahora, sin embargo, habría sido capaz de donar sus pagas extra con tal de quedarse un día más en Durness con ella. A veces, la vida la llevaba por derroteros que no era capaz de comprender, pero tenía que aceptarlos igualmente, pensó tras esconder su rostro debajo de la almohada. Entonces escuchó los pasos de Korra entrando en la habitación, pero prefirió mantenerse quieta, como si siguiera durmiendo.

—¿Estás despierta? Voy a darme una ducha —le dijo ella.

Asami no se molestó en contestar. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de llorar y el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Prefirió esperar a que Korra volviera a entrar en el baño, porque no estaba dispuesta a darle demasiadas explicaciones, así que esperó a escuchar la puerta, cerrándose, para retirar la almohada de su rostro. Suspiró. ¿A qué venía esta frustración que sentía? ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por Korra?

En el interior del cuarto de baño, la castaña recostó la espalda contra la puerta y permaneció así varios minutos, mirando el techo enmohecido por las vaharadas de agua caliente que desprendía la bañera. El grifo estaba abierto, pero todavía no había sido capaz de entrar en la ducha. Se encontraba derrotada, vacía. Por algún motivo inexplicable, regresar a Madrid era como escalar una montaña muy alta y escarpada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de volver a ver a Mako. Le daba igual si se reencontraba con él o si cuando al llegar a casa se encontraba con una nota de despedida en la que le decía que la había dejado para siempre. Le era indiferente. Y eso era horrible.

Sentía ansiedad y un pinchazo en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello, y aunque llevaba varias horas despierta, todavía no había sido capaz de hacer la maleta o de darse una ducha para ponerse en marcha. Los últimos minutos los había pasado pensando en las musarañas, observando de refilón a Asami, que dormía profundamente y sonreía en sueños. En varias ocasiones se preguntó en qué estaría pensando y se culpó a sí misma por sentirse así, porque tenía claro que, si Asami descubría que no deseaba volver a Madrid, se reiría de ella. Seguramente, ella estaba contentísima de regresar a su ajetreada vida social y ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que Korra estuviera ahora mismo al borde de las lágrimas.

Apretó los dientes para contener las ganas que tenía de llorar. Aquello era absurdo. Korra no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así, tan desorientada y perdida, o al menos no lo mostraba. Por lo general, actuaba de manera racional con todo lo que le pasaba y siempre era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora se sentía vulnerable, pequeña, frágil. No tenía ni idea de a qué se debía esa tristeza tan profunda y devastadora, que conseguía incluso dejarla paralizada durante segundos enteros. Esperaba volver a la normalidad al pisar Madrid, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo había cambiado en su interior, como si una pieza importantísima se estuviera roto o hubiera dejado de funcionar. Aquello no iba a ser un camino de rosas.

Tras varios intentos, consiguió hacer acopio de fuerzas y ponerse en marcha. Cambió la temperatura del agua, intentando no pensar en nada más que en darse una ducha. Comprobó que estaban allí los champús, aunque no vio su cepillo del pelo por ninguna parte. Miró en su neceser y en los cajones, donde tampoco lo encontró, y acabó llegando a la conclusión de que se lo había dejado fuera, en la coqueta o en la mesita de noche, aunque ahora no estaba de humor para salir y tener que fingir una sonrisa delante Asami. Si acaso, ya lo buscaría después.

Recordó entonces haber visto a su compañera metiendo su cepillo en su neceser la noche anterior, y supuso que no le importaría que lo usara. Así que fue hasta él y metió la mano en el neceser para extraerlo. Pero al hacerlo consiguió que algo cayera en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Se trataba de un sobre blanco, un poco abultado, sin remitente ni nada escrito en su superficie.

Korra lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se agachó para recogerlo. Por unos segundos se sintió tentada de abrirlo, pero en seguida se reprendió a sí misma por haber tenido una idea tan fuera de lugar. Husmear en la vida de los demás estaba mal, pensó, mientras volvía a meter el sobre en el neceser.

Estaba ya a punto de meterse en la ducha, pero entonces recordó lo que había dicho Asami, aquel día en la taberna, cuando le dijo que solo conocía su pasado. ¿Y su presente? se preguntó. ¿Contendría aquel sobre la respuesta a la misteriosa Asami Sato? Dejó el cepillo encima del lavabo y miró largamente el sobre. Una de sus esquinas asomaba por la apertura del neceser, como tentándola a que lo cogiera de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de violar la intimidad de su compañera, pero, aunque fuera plenamente consciente de ello, la tentación se hizo mucho más poderosa. Cerró los ojos, intentando reunir el valor para hacerlo, y rápidamente estiró el brazo para agarrar el sobre. Sus dedos se deslizaron entonces por la solapa, apartándola con ansiedad. Korra miró por encima de su hombro solo para cerciorarse de que la puerta no estaba abierta. Se quedó más tranquila al ver que el pestillo estaba bien echado. En el interior del sobre había varios papeles y fotografías. Extrajo una, la primera que salió, y contempló en ella a una chica muy guapa, tenía su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una larga trenza, era alta y delgada. La chica abrazaba a Asami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Korra giró la fotografía y vio la dedicatoria. Alguien había escrito detrás: "No me importa nada con tal de que estemos juntas. Por favor, piénsalo".

El sobre también contenía cartas, decenas de cartas manuscritas. Todas ellas acababan con un "PD: Te quiero" y las firmaba alguien que se hacía llamar "T".

Korra no pudo resistir la tentación de descubrir qué ponían aquellas misivas, y empezó a leer la primera de todas, creyendo que le servirían para conocer un poco más a Asami. Pero a medida que avanzaba en su lectura su rostro iba mudando de expresión y hubo momentos en los que se ruborizó como una colegiala, sorprendida por lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. Otras veces solo frunció el ceño, pero en ciertos pasajes tuvo que reprimir un "oh" de sorpresa. Aquella lectura consiguió confundirla tanto que inicialmente no fue capaz digerir toda esa información, como si acabara de entrar en un profundo estado de shock.

Asami Sato, la misma Asami que desdeñaba las atenciones de Wu y de todos cuantos la cortejaban, la Asami que despertaba suspiros cuando entraba en un bar, la que podía tener a sus pies a cualquier hombre del planeta tierra o de cualquier planeta galáctico, vivo o muerto… esa Asami… ¿Tenía novia? Korra no daba crédito.

 **Bueno mis niños, ya sé que este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual, pero ¿y el shock en el que se ha quedado Korra cuando se ha enterado de que a Asami le gustan las mujeres? Esto con seguridad va a hacer que a Korra se le ponga todo del revés.**

 **Probablemente (muy seguramente) el domingo suba otro capítulo y el lunes tal vez otro, porque me voy una semana de vacaciones y bueno, intentaré subir algo durante la semana desde el móvil, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Luu7: Siento haberte decepcionado con lo del sexo, no, para eso todavía debe llover un poco, pero no dentro de mucho ocurrirán los primeros momentos que van a desencadenar el final de esta historia. Y Korra puede ser bastante femenina si se lo propone, aunque sí, el Varrick real de la serie con bastante seguridad se hubiese fijado en Asami jaja**

 **lossombrerodepaja: El problema de las adaptaciones es que a veces la personalidad de los personajes originales no casa con la de los personajes del fic, lo que a veces causa que parezcan encajados un poco a la fuerza, en este fic me ha pasado un par de veces, pero bueno, me alegra que te esté gustando tanto. Puedes pasarte por el twitter de Enma Mars y darle las felicitaciones también a ella.**

 **Maria: Yo, sinceramente, aunque Asami sea una belleza, si las tuviese a ambas delante me quedaría con Korra, siempre me ha gustado mucho jaja así que entiendo a Patrick.**

 **Ruha: La vaca Clorinda es el mejor personaje ever, y no te preocupes, Asami sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa con Korra, pero la cabeza dura de la otra no va a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, primero tendrá que pasar por otras fases.**


	9. Lo sé

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

9

LO SÉ

Prácticamente no hablaron durante el viaje, prácticamente no se miraron, y las dos se comportaron como unas perfectas desconocidas hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la tumultuosa Madrid. Las últimas horas juntas habían sido muy difíciles. Korra no fue capaz de ocultar su desconcierto. Lo había intentado, pero el tema no se le iba de la cabeza. Aunque intentaba disimular, cada vez que miraba a Asami se acordaba del contenido del neceser y tenía miedo de que pudiera averiguar lo que había hecho, como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Se pasó el resto del viaje mirando por la ventanilla, respondiendo con monosílabos cada vez que Asami intentaba entablar un tema de conversación, y evitando, en la medida de lo posible, que sus ojos se encontraran.

A Korra todavía le temblaban las manos cada vez que recordaba alguna de las frases de aquellas cartas. Sentía el corazón acelerado ante la presencia de Asami y estaba extrañamente ¿enfadada? Sí, enfadada era la palabra. Se sentía engañada. Es cierto que ellas no habían sido las mejores amigas, pero estos últimos días habían intimado, al menos lo suficiente para que todo esto no tuviera que ser un tabú entre ellas. Korra le había contado cosas que no le contaría a alguna de sus mejores amigas. ¿Por qué Asami no había sido igual de sincera? ¿Acaso la veía como alguien tan intolerante que no aceptaría tener una amiga lesbiana? Ella no era así. Puede que no tuviera amigos homosexuales, pero apoyaba los derechos del colectivo gay. Asami estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que la iba a juzgar por su orientación sexual.

¿Qué más le daba a ella con quién se acostaba? Porque le daba igual, ¿verdad?

Este era, más o menos, el carril por el circulaban sus pensamientos, a toda velocidad. Su preocupación resultaba tan evidente que Asami se percató casi al instante de que algo iba mal. El comportamiento de Korra le hizo entender que había un problema, pero estaba tan contrariada por la idea de regresar a Madrid que no encontró fuerzas para indagar. En cierto sentido, incluso agradeció que se mostrara tan distante y huraña porque así iba a ser mucho más sencillo regresar a la rutina, despedirse, y fingir que seguía odiándola. Ese era el plan, porque el odio requería una dosis mucho menor de valentía que admitirse a sí misma lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Korra.

Asami tenía la sensación de que la noche anterior se había sobrepasado y eso la mortificaba. Se reprendía por haberla abrazado así en las escaleras, por haberle dicho lo guapa que era y también por haberle confesado lo orgullosa que se sentía tras su actuación con Varrick. Le hubiera gustado decirle muchas otras cosas, como que tenía una nuca preciosa que debería enseñar más a menudo, o que el color azul cian hacía juego con sus ojos y que descubrir su lado más femenino había sido uno de los mejores regalos de aquel viaje. Pero decidió omitir todos estos comentarios, convencida de que ya se había extralimitado suficiente.

Cuando el taxi las dejó en la puerta de la editorial fue el momento más crítico de todos, porque ninguna sabía cómo actuar. Korra pensó en estrecharle la mano, pero consideró el gesto demasiado frío después del abrazo que se habían dado la noche anterior. Asami estaba esperando que fuera la castaña quien decidiera cómo tenía que ser la despedida. Seguía flagelándose mentalmente por lo ocurrido y no quería meter la pata de nuevo. Envueltas en esta bruma de desconcierto, se miraron la una a la otra, conscientes de que ya no podían posponerlo más. Había llegado el momento de separarse.

—Ha estado bien, gracias por todo —se atrevió a decir Asami. Aquel le pareció un buen comentario para romper el hielo.

—No, gracias a ti. He aprendido muchas cosas en este viaje —contestó Korra, aunque todavía sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Bueno, supongo que aquí se acaba todo.

—Efectivamente, aquí se acaba.

—Mañana, a más tardar, entregaré los papeles de la firma a Tenzin —explicó Asami—. Pero imagino que la cosa no se pondrá en marcha hasta después de Navidad.

—Sí, ya lo vemos después de las vacaciones.

Entonces la morena se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que consiguió ruborizarla.

—Feliz Navidad, Korra —le deseó—. Da recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte.

—Lo mismo digo. Feliz Navidad.

Después, las dos echaron a andar. Una caminó en una dirección y la otra en la contraria, y por un momento Asami tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura en Madrid acababa de descender varios grados.

oOoOo

Habían pasado meses desde su regreso de Durness y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Tenzin estaba muy complacido con su trabajo y las felicitó, aunque no hubieran conseguido la talla del zapato de Varrick (Korra reportó que estaba convencida de que se trataba de un cuarenta y cuatro, pero fue incapaz de demostrarlo) y pronto se puso en marcha la campaña de promoción del nuevo libro.

En realidad, Varrick era tan conocido que apenas hizo falta publicitarlo. Les bastó con un par de llamadas a los medios de comunicación, que enseguida se interesaron e hicieron cola para entrevistarle, así como a varios puntos de venta estratégicos en las librerías. Por lo demás, todo iba viento en popa. La primera edición estaba asegurada antes incluso de que el libro viera la luz y esto eran muy buenas noticias para Avatar. Las ventas de esta obra suponían un porcentaje elevadísimo de los ingresos que percibiría la empresa aquel año.

Para sorpresa de Korra, el escritor no se había olvidado de sus promesas durante la fiesta y solo le puso una condición a Tenzin para dejar el contrato completamente blindado: tenía que ser Korra Raava quien se ocupara personalmente de la edición de esta obra. Al señor Tenzin esta petición no le cogió enteramente de sorpresa. Conocía la debilidad de Varrick por las mujeres guapas, aunque estaba casi convencido de que sería Asami quien robaría el corazón del autor y Korra la que lo encandilaría con su intelecto. Al parecer, al escritor le gustaba todo lo que le ofrecía la castaña, quería llevarse el paquete completo, aunque no fue por esto por lo que Tenzin decidió ascenderla a editora senior, sino por la capacidad que había demostrado. A pesar de todo, Korra seguía teniendo una opinión tan mala sobre Lorena, otra historia, la nueva obra de Varrick, que prefirió reservársela para los momentos de intimidad con sus amigos más cercanos.

La evolución de Asami fue un poco diferente. A las pocas semanas de su regreso, pidió un traslado a otro departamento de muchísimo menos prestigio. La gente no entendió aquella decisión tan repentina y la consideraron absurda. Asami era una de las mejores editoras de novela de su generación y ahora pretendía ocuparse de la publicación de obras menores, como manuales de jardinería y consejos para mantener tu ordenador libre de virus. Era de locos.

Todos sabían que a ella le encantaba su trabajo, la habían visto quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el despacho, con apenas un sándwich de atún y la débil luz de un flexo iluminando los manuscritos. Asami podía pasar la noche entera devorando páginas, haciendo anotaciones hasta que saliera el sol, con tal de no desperdiciar los cinco minutos que separaban la editorial de su casa. Los bedeles del edificio ya la conocían y a veces incluso le llevaban café o un aperitivo para matar la gula nocturna. Por eso nadie entendía que una persona tan volcada en su trabajo hubiera solicitado voluntariamente que la degradaran. Los rumores sobre las posibles causas empezaron a circular tan rápido como la pólvora y se barajaron opciones tan absurdas como que había insultado a Tenzin, o que aquella era su manera de protestar por el hecho de que hubieran puesto a Raava al frente de la última obra de Varrick. Pero la realidad era que nadie conocía la respuesta.

Korra se enteró de su traslado dos días antes de que se hiciera efectivo, gracias a una conversación fortuita que escuchó en el ascensor entre un guarda de noche, que empezaba a esas horas su turno, y una de las limpiadoras, que lo acababa en ese preciso momento. La noticia la impactó tanto que no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en la conversación y preguntar por los detalles.

—No lo sabemos, no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Yo me enteré hoy porque se lo dijo al chico de mantenimiento —alegó la señora de la limpieza—. La luz de su nuevo despacho está fundida y quiere que se la arreglen.

—Pero tiene que haber otra explicación —protestó la castaña—Lily y yo trabajamos con ella, y es raro que no nos haya dicho nada.

El guarda de noche se encogió de hombros. Y lo mismo hizo la limpiadora, que insistieron en que aquello era todo lo que sabían.

Empezó así a preguntarse si su viaje no tendría parte de culpa en esta decisión, si a lo mejor Asami no había encajado bien que Varrick la quisiera a ella como única editora. Pero nada de esto tenía sentido. Asami no era así, a ella le daba igual editar esta obra porque no tenía nada que demostrarle a Tenzin o a los accionistas. Sin embargo, la duda estaba ahí, y sentía una gran congoja cada vez que pensaba en ello.

A pesar de este cambio y de que ya no compartía oficina con Asami, se veían mucho, pero sus encuentros siempre resultaban incómodos. Coincidían en los pasillos, en el cuarto de baño o, peor, en el ascensor, entre decenas de personas que las estrujaban hasta que quedaban incómodamente pegadas una a la otra. A veces se encontraban en la sala del café y apenas intercambiaban un par de saludos cordiales, casi siempre propiciados por Bolin, que solía entablar conversación con Asami. Había días en los que coincidían en la entrada de la editorial y entonces tenían que sortear entre risas nerviosas quién cruzaría primero la puerta ("Pasa tú", "No, tú"), y otras veces descubrían que eran, posiblemente, las únicas de la planta que se quedaban trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En esos momentos, se dedicaban una sonrisa cansada y sincera, porque ambas comprendían por lo que estaba pasando la otra. Pero eso era todo. Y a Korra le sabía a poco.

Durante esos meses había tenido demasiado tiempo para atar cabos. Todavía le fascinaba la idea de que Asami (Asami Sato, ¡por todos los santos!) pudiera sentirse atraída por las mujeres. Eso se lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, pero no de ella. De Lily Chong, por ejemplo, habría sido mucho menos impactante. Al menos su compañera tenía el pelo muy corto, no era demasiado presumida y, en cierta manera, encajaba con el prototipo de lesbiana que Korra tenía en la cabeza. De Toph, su extravagante amiga, tampoco le hubiese extrañado. A fin de cuentas, una persona capaz de afirmar que los extraterrestres existen y de creer a pies juntillas que un OVNI había aterrizado en la azotea de sus vecinos porque alguien igual de extravagante se lo había dicho, podía ser cualquier cosa. La veía muy capaz de ponerse a experimentar en un momento de inspiración celestial y descubrir que prefería a las mujeres por razones tan peregrinas como que su piel huele mejor que la de los hombres. Toph era así de impredecible.

Opal, Katara… cualquiera encajaba más en el prototipo. Y, sin embargo, había tenido en sus manos la prueba indiscutible de que Asami tenía una relación con otra mujer. A menudo se preguntaba qué dirían en la editorial si lo descubrieran, aunque en Avatar la homosexualidad no era ningún tabú. De todos era bien sabido que Rohan, el hijo de tenzin era más femenino que su hermana Jinora. Los gais abundaban en el departamento de diseño y, que ella supiera, el departamento de Recursos Humanos no ponía impedimentos para contratar a alguien según su orientación sexual. Por eso le sorprendía tanto el secretismo de Asami. Después de todo, a lo mejor era cierto que en los últimos años se había convertido en una persona más discreta y recelosa de su intimidad, puesto que en sus años de colegio no lo había sido en absoluto.

Pero todo esto no justificaba la fascinación que había desarrollado Korra por el tema. Ella misma se daba cuenta que, desde que había descubierto las preferencias sexuales de Asami, ahora se sentía extrañamente atraída por los detalles de las relaciones homosexuales. Días atrás había visto uno de esos libros temáticos, a punto de editarse, y lo había metido disimuladamente en el bolso. A pesar de las protestas de Mako, no fue capaz de pegar ojo hasta que llegó a la última página. En una ocasión había entrado también en uno de esos chats que tan obscenos le habían parecido en el pasado. Allí charló un rato con Bollerita_Tierna, que resultó ser un hombre, pero que se mostró francamente amable el tiempo que fingió ser una chica.

Y luego estaba Asami, a la que seguía sin poder mirar a los ojos, en parte porque se sentía muy culpable de lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo porque ahora la veía con otros ojos. No podía evitar mirarla de una manera extraña, demasiado curiosa y vacilante. Era como si de repente su compañera de trabajo tuviera súper poderes, un magnetismo especial del que no podía escapar.

Para su desesperación, la curiosidad que sentía no decreció con el paso de los meses, en todo caso se fue intensificando. Si antes pensaba en ello, últimamente lo hacía con fruición, de una manera casi enfermiza. Korra esperaba que la distancia y el paso del tiempo la ayudaran a deshacerse de esta pequeña obsesión suya, pero, en lugar de eso, lo único que consiguió fue obsesionarse todavía más, hasta el punto de que sus reacciones empezaban a ser físicas. Ahora, cada vez que tenía a Asami enfrente, su corazón se aceleraba, su mente se quedaba en blanco, tenía la boca seca y sentía un sudor frío bajando por la espalda. ¡Estaba actuando como una colegiala!

Por las noches, antes de quedarse dormida, la mente de Korra volaba y empezaba a fantasear o a rememorar episodios de su estancia en Escocia. Los cambiaba y moldeaba a su gusto, y algunos días soñaba con ello. Cuando esto ocurría, se despertaba muy agitada, empapada en sudor, recordando las imágenes más tórridas e inquietantes de su sueño. A veces Mako se despertaba con ella, sobresaltado, y la abrazaba muy fuerte pensando que había tenido una terrible pesadilla. Entonces Korra se sentía todavía más culpable, porque cuando cerraba los ojos de nuevo lo hacía con la esperanza de volver a retomar el sueño donde lo había dejado.

Si quitársela de la cabeza suponía ya un verdadero problema, la castaña tenía ahora uno mucho peor: Mako se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que le ocurría algo extraño.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le dijo cierto día, nada más apagar la luz.

Mako se acodó en la cama y la miró. Su novia empezaba a preocuparle. Últimamente había estado demasiado ida. En Korra era normal estar distante, porque de por sí podía ser algo fría, pero en los últimos meses estaba tan poco cariñosa que ni siquiera hacían el amor los días que previamente habían fijado en el calendario. Eso nunca había pasado antes.

—En nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, estabas ausente. Estos días siempre estás ausente.

—Duérmete, anda. Mañana tienes un día muy largo. —Korra le dio un beso en la frente y se dio media vuelta. Se tapó con las mantas y se hizo un ovillo.

No podía decirle lo que pasaba porque ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero aquello estaba empezando a ser absurdo. Tenía el novio más maravilloso del mundo y ella solo podía pensar en fantasmas. Cerró los ojos y pensó que a lo mejor iba siendo hora de acudir a un psicoterapeuta. Quizá, después de todo, fantasear con compañeras de trabajo no era tan normal como decían algunos libros. Porque ¿y si no eran solamente fantasías?

oOoOo

Aquel día era viernes, por lo que algunos de los departamentos de la editorial tenían permiso para concluir la jornada más temprano. Asami pertenecía ahora a uno de esos departamentos. Pero tenían la edición de un manual entre manos y como las galeradas tenían que entrar en imprenta cuanto antes, no se podía permitir el lujo de trabajar menos horas. Por suerte, habían quedado todos en ir a celebrarlo al Dublín cuando acabaran. Asami cruzó las puertas abatibles del local a las cinco de la tarde. Iba acompañada de dos compañeros de su departamento. Echó un vistazo al interior del bar, que estaba hasta la bandera, y a los pocos segundos escuchó una voz que le resultó familiar. Estaba tan cerca que, aunque hubiera querido, no habría sido capaz de ignorarla.

—Vaya, has venido —le dijo—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Sato?

—Mmm… déjame adivinar: ¿El día en que te pierdes y te apartas de mi camino?

Wu esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Casi aciertas. Es viernes, el segundo viernes de mes: te toca rechazarme.

—Vaya, te creía más listo. Pensaba que acababa de hacerlo. —Los compañeros de Asami rieron sinceramente su respuesta.

—¡Vamos, Sato! Déjame que al menos hoy te invite a una copa. Solo hoy, como una excepción.

Valoró el riesgo y sus consecuencias, y pensó que era mínimo. Cuando quisiera, podría zafarse de él usando la excusa de que había dejado plantados a sus compañeros de trabajo y, de paso, conseguiría una copa gratis.

—De acuerdo, pero una nada más.

—¡Ha dicho que sí! —proclamó Wu a voz en grito y de manera teatral, alzando los brazos—. ¿Lo habéis oído todos? ¡ASAMI SATO ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ, ALABADO SEA DIOS!

Los empleados de la editorial que estaban allí reunidos levantaron su copa para brindar con él, pues todos estaban al corriente de lo insistente que podía llegar a ser con ese asunto de salir con Asami. Hasta el dueño del local, Bumi, aplaudió al enterarse de la noticia. Los vítores llamaron la atención de Korra, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas que ocupaban los editores de novelas. Ella no solía ir nunca al bar, pero su equipo acababa de tener una reunión con Varrick para discutir unos cabos sueltos y le pareció que no le vendría mal sociabilizar. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía el griterío y vio a Asami, sonriendo y bajando la mirada con vergüenza mientras Wu ponía un brazo sobre su hombro. No cabía duda de que aquella situación la estaba incomodando.

—¿Qué tomas? —le preguntó Wu, silbando para que Bumi, el dueño del bar, se acercara a atenderles.

—Cerveza.

—Vamos, Sato, déjate de mariconadas. ¡Es viernes! Ponle un whisky, Bumi.

Asami se volvió a reír, pero no protestó. Bumi no tardó en llegar con las bebidas. Las estaba sirviendo cuando advirtió algo a través del enorme espejo que había detrás de la barra: Korra estaba allí. Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa. Ella era la última persona que habría esperado encontrarse en un lugar como el Dublín.

—Por la chica más guapa de toda la editorial. —Le oyó decir a Wu, que alzó su copa para brindar. En realidad no le estaba prestando demasiada atención—. No, espera, por la chica más guapa de todas las editoriales de la ciudad, con permiso de la señora Pema.

Asami brindó con Wu, aunque lo hizo distraída porque estaba más atenta a los movimientos de Korra que a lo que el chico le estaba diciendo. Wu podía llegar a ser encantador, pero era una persona demasiado pagada de sí misma. Estaba bien para un polvo y poco más. Para un polvo salvaje, de una noche sudorosa en la que los cuerpos humedecidos resbalan, aunque nunca llegan a despegarse. Pero Asami estaba cansada de aquello, ya había tenido demasiados polvos salvajes y todos tenían la misma consecuencia: se despertaba vacía al día siguiente. Por lo demás, la conversación de Wu se basaba en adular a la chica que tenía delante y en un soliloquio del yo, yo, yo, que aburriría hasta al mismísimo Job, de paciencia infinita.

Aguantó unos cuantos minutos, todos los que Wu era aguantable sin sexo de por medio, y luego se disculpó muy correctamente explicándole que tenía que saludar a otras personas y dándole las gracias por la invitación.

—Ha sido agradable —admitió—, aunque tienes que prometerme que no te acostumbrarás a esto.

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa al muchacho.

—Prometido, pero seguiré intentando que salgas conmigo.

—Hecho.

Quizá fue el alcohol, que le cayó como una bala de cañón en el estómago vacío, pero el caso es que lo primero que hizo fue desobedecer todos los consejos que le había dado su amiga Zhu Li y caminó directamente hacia Korra. Tenía en mente la sana intención de desearle un feliz día, nada más, solo eso, y después se iría por donde había llegado. O eso pensaba ella.

—Hola. —No era un mal comienzo. Mejorable, pero correcto en cualquier caso.

Korra se sorprendió al darse la vuelta y ver a Asami. No esperaba que se dirigiera a ella, entre otras cosas porque desde que habían regresado de Durness no habían vuelto a hablar, salvo en ocasiones de extrema necesidad. Se habían estado evitando una a la otra durante meses y, sin embargo, allí estaban, un poco achispadas de más y mirándose a los ojos nuevamente. Korra sonrió con timidez y se levantó de la mesa para poder hablar a solas con ella. Se le notaba tan sorprendida que Asami sintió la necesidad de explicarse: —No hace falta que te levantes. En realidad solo quería desearte que pases un buen fin de semana.

—Feliz finde para ti también, Sami —le dijo con un ligero tono de melancolía en la voz.

—Te… ¿te apetece una copa? —dijo de repente, sin darse cuenta de que ya no podía retirarlo. Le había salido sin querer, sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, aunque Korra parecía tan desconcertada que Asami estaba segura de que la respuesta iba a ser negativa. Pero se equivocó.

—Me encantaría, claro.

Y entre copa y copa se les pasaron los minutos, las horas en las que los clientes fueron entrando y saliendo del Dublín mientras ellas permanecían sentadas en el mismo sitio. Por un momento les dio la sensación de que nada había cambiado, de que estaban de vuelta en Durness, compartiendo una cerveza mientras vigilaban a Iknik Varrick o a alguno de sus empleados.

—Eres una gran… editora. —El alcohol parecía estar haciendo efecto en Korra, aunque Asami ya sabía cómo tratarla cuando se comportaba así. Lo único verdaderamente importante era impedir que se acercara a las vacas, se dijo a sí misma.

—Tú eres mejor —respondió la morena con sinceridad.

—¿Yo? ¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? Te recuerdo que estuve hablando con una vaca, Asami, ¡con una vaca!

—Una vaca a la que le pusiste nombre.

—Exacto: Clorinda, la vaca amiga.

—Ese debería ser el próximo título de Varrick: Clorinda, una nueva historia —propuso Asami, alzando su vaso.

—Brindo por ello. ¡Por Clorinda, una nueva historia!

—Y, por lo demás, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal con Mako?

Por toda respuesta, Korra negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Se daba cuenta de que cada vez estaba más borracha, pero le daba igual, estaba con Asami y ahora lo último que quería era recordar sus problemas con Mako.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, es complicado. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Alguien que te guste?

—Bueno, ya sabes… un ligue aquí, otro allá.

—Lo sé, Asami, no hace falta que finjas conmigo —afirmó con determinación, comprendiendo que quizá estaba un poco más bebida de lo que le gustaría estar.

—Ya, por eso en el cole te llamaban la "sabelotodo" —bromeó Asami.

—No, Sami. Me refiero a que lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Korra se inclinó hacia delante para acercarse más a ella. En ese momento era un caballo desbocado. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, estaba a punto de confesarle su pecado. Por fin se iba a librar del remordimiento. Se tapó la boca con la mano y le susurró al oído con entonación alcohólica: —Te gustan las mujeres.

Asami se quedó pálida y fría como el mármol. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Te leíste las cartas que había en el sobre?

—No todas las que me hubiese gustado leer ¡hip! —confesó Korra encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba siendo asquerosamente sincera. Sabía que tenía que cerrar la maldita bocaza, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Tranquila, ¡no se lo voy a decir a nadie!

—¿Decirles qué? —Asami estaba furiosa. Unos clientes se giraron con curiosidad. Por suerte, la gente de la editorial ya se había ido mucho antes.

Korra volvió a bajar la voz.

—Pues que te gustan las chicas… bueno, no todas, porque está claro que yo no te gusto: siempre te ibas cada vez que me duchaba.

—¡Eres una cotilla insufrible!

—¿Yo? —A Korra se le bajó la borrachera. Le habían llamado muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca jamás le habían llamado cotilla—. ¡Ja, tiene gracia que eso lo diga una calientacoños!

Llegados a este punto, la discusión alcanzó su punto más álgido. Las dos estaban tan enfadadas que parecían a punto de llegar a los puños. Los clientes del bar, sorprendidos por sus gritos, empezaron a estar más pendientes de la discusión que de sus consumiciones.

—Nada de peleas en el bar, chicas —intervino Bumi, que por experiencia era capaz de oler a distancia el inicio de una buena gresca. —Si queréis pelear, salid a la calle.

—¡Bien! —asintió Korra.

—¡BIEN! —convino Asami.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida. Korra se desequilibró un poco al bajar del taburete en el que estaba sentada. Nunca en su vida se había peleado con nadie, pero a pesar de su nivel de alcohol en la sangre (o quizá por ello), parecía convencida de que podía lograr vencer a Asami en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Asami estaba tan furiosa que, nada más salir, miró en todas direcciones, sin duda buscando un buen sitio en el que batirse en duelo con ella.

En la esquina del Dublín daba comienzo un callejón que la gente solía usar para asuntos escatológicos cada vez que bebía una copa de más. Asami puso dirección hacia allí con paso seguro y Korra la siguió haciendo eses. Algún cliente del bar intentó darles alcance para presenciar el duelo, pero se metieron tan rápido en el callejón que, cuando los curiosos salieron a la calle, ya no había ni rastro de ellas, así que entraron de nuevo en el bar, dando el asunto por concluido.

—¿Quién empieza? —tronó Asami, apretando los puños y poniéndose en guardia, como si fuera una boxeadora.

—Tú.

—Bien. Acabemos lo que empezamos en el colegio.

Asami dio un paso atrás y dio un puñetazo en el aire que le hizo trastabillar. Korra entornó los ojos para intentar adivinar dónde iba a atacarla después, pero estaba tan borracha que no conseguía ver con nitidez los puños de Asami.

—¡Espera! —pidió la castaña.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo Asami.

—Nada de golpes en la cara. Mañana tengo una comida familiar.

—Mmmm… Bien.

Asami se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque. Korra, en posición de defensa. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su segundo puñetazo, ella también recordó algo: — Ni en el cuello. Ayer pillé una contractura y todavía no se me ha curado…

—De acuerdo —asintió Korra—. Oh, espera. Y será mejor que no me golpees en el pecho tampoco: lo tengo muy sensible. Y ni se te ocurra darme patadas en la espinilla, ¿me oyes, Sato?

—Perfectamente. Eso nos deja: brazos, cadera, culo y pies. ¿Trato hecho?

Korra parecía estar de acuerdo.

—No, espera —dijo Asami—. Tampoco me des en la rodilla izquierda. Tengo una lesión de cuando era pequeña y no está bien curada…

—¿Qué tal si sólo nos damos pisotones y nos tiramos de los pelos como haría cualquier tía? —propuso Korra.

Asami pareció meditar la idea durante unos instantes.

—Bien. Me parece correcto. A lo mejor si te quedas calva, dejarás de hurgar en mis asuntos personales.

—¡Ya te he dicho que fue sin querer!

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Has violado mi intimidad!

—Bueno, tu intimidad, ya ves tú, como si fuera tan escandaloso que te gusten las mujeres. Deberías centrarte en otras cosas, Asami.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues, por ejemplo, no ir por la vida coqueteando con compañeras de trabajo.

—¡Yo no estaba coqueteando contigo! El día que coquetee contigo, créeme, Korra: te enterarás.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí! —respondió Asami. Estaba tan furiosa que inconscientemente había caminado un par de pasos y ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la castaña.

—Pues… —lo meditó unos segundos—… Demuéstramelo —la retó Korra, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Esto desconcertó un poco a Asami, que lo último que esperaba era que la castaña le retara a hacer una cosa semejante.

—Estarás de broma…

—No, estoy muy en serio —le aseguró Korra—. Quiero que me lo demuestres. Quiero saber qué se siente cuando la increíble Asami Sato coquetea contigo. Vamos, hazlo.

—¡Ja! —se mofó, señalándola con el dedo porque en realidad no sabía qué contestar a eso—. Lo que te pasa a ti es que… es que…

—¿Es qué, Asami? —se envalentonó Korra. Fruto del alcohol o no, en ese momento le estaba brotando toda la valentía que debería haber tenido hace meses. Se sentía lúcida e invencible—. Vamos, acabemos con esto, sincerémonos de una vez. ¿Qué pasó en Escocia?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —Asami bajó la mirada.

—Sí lo sabes, y yo también. Así que es una estupidez seguir negándolo. Acabemos con esto aquí y ahora. Repite lo que has dicho antes, por favor.

Asami no sabía por qué, pero de repente el tono de voz de Korra había cambiado, se había vuelto dulce.

—¿El qué, exactamente? —Le había dicho muchas cosas. Cosas de las que seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde.

—Eso de "lo que te pasa a ti"…

Asami no comprendía a dónde quería llegar con aquello, pero aun así carraspeó y dijo:

—"Lo que te pasa a ti es que..."

Korra comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, hasta que se quedó a diez centímetros de su nariz. Asami era un poco más alta que Korra, así que tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarla fijamente a los ojos antes de cogerle la mano, suspirar profundamente y continuar la frase donde Asami la había dejado: —Lo que me pasa a mí, Sami, es que eres absurda, egoísta, chula, prepotente e incluso superficial. Te crees el ombligo del mundo y estás tan malacostumbrada a ser el centro de atención que piensas que el resto hemos nacido para servirte. Y te juro que eso me enfurece tanto como me enternece. Llevas la falda demasiado corta y en ocasiones te vistes como un zorrón. Pero cuando lo haces no puedo dejar de mirarte. La mayor parte del día me pones de los nervios y el resto de las veces tengo ganas de abofetearte con todas mis fuerzas, pero te aseguro que es muchísimo más insoportable tener que vivir constantemente pensando dónde estarás, con quién o por qué hoy no me has saludado. Porque, por alguna extraña razón que todavía desconozco, lo cierto es que no he dejado de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo. Y eso lo odio, Asami, odio tanto sentirme así como te odio a ti. —Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. Estaba hablando muy rápido—. Eso es lo que me pasa a mí…

A Asami casi se le descuelga la mandíbula. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir, pero, como venía siendo habitual, tampoco ella se quedó callada: —Oh, bien. Hablemos ahora de ti, Korra, la perfecta sabelotodo. Te has pasado tantos años con la nariz pegada a los libros que pareces haber olvidado cómo se comportan las personas normales en la vida real. No distinguirías la indiferencia del enamoramiento aunque te apuntaras a un cursillo avanzado para hacerlo. Me pasé todo el viaje a Escocia huyendo de ti porque me estaba enamorando de ti, pero lo único que has hecho es ofenderte por ello y meter la nariz en mi vida sin mi consentimiento. Eres tozuda, histérica ¡En serio! ¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarnos a todos? Eso es lo único imperfecto en Korra Raava, la perfecta novia, editora y amiga. Por lo demás, estás tan obsesionada con la perfección absoluta que todos tenemos miedo de acercarnos a ti por si no damos la talla, por si no estamos a la altura de la perfecta Korra Raava. Y eso también me incluye a mí, ¡maldita seas!

—Bien, me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en que no nos soportamos —afirmó Korra, todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

—Yo también me alegro.

—¿Vas a besarme ya?

—Por supuesto.

Asami agarró a Korra con fuerza, la atrajo hacia ella y la besó. En la boca, atrapando los labios, en el cuello, en las mejillas, en la piel que lleva hasta la barbilla. La besó furiosa y suavemente, como lo harían dos animales y como lo harían dos chicas. Se besaron con la boca partida, buscando sus lenguas y encontrándolas. Con la respiración entrecortada. Con preguntas que se hacían cada vez que buscaban una nueva bocanada de aire.

—¿Todavía la quieres?

—Cortamos hace meses.

—¿La dejaste tú?

Asami asintió. —En Barcelona.

Se siguieron besando, en la sombra, en el callejón donde nadie podía verlas. Caminaron a trompicones hasta la pared sin separarse, hasta que Korra quedó totalmente empotrada.

—¿Y Mako?

—No sabe nada.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Si me sigues besando así, sí.

Korra metió la mano dentro del suéter de Asami y deslizó los dedos sobre la suave piel del final de su espalda. Su respiración se agitó. Era suave y caliente, tal y como la había imaginado cada vez que había pensado en tocarla, cada noche de los últimos meses, antes de quedarse dormida. Asami enredó sus manos en el cabello de Korra y sonrió dentro del beso. Estaba igual de suave que en sus sueños, aquella melena corta pero sedosa que siempre le había parecido rematadamente sexy. Notaba, no obstante, una ola de calor creciendo en su interior y sabía que si no frenaba sus besos a tiempo, le sería imposible despegarse de Korra. Querría más. Mucho más. Lo querría todo de ella.

Por suerte, en ese preciso momento un gato maulló y les pareció notar la presencia de alguien al comienzo del callejón. Eso les hizo separarse rápidamente, intentando dominar sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Un huracán parecía haber arrasado la melena de Korra.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Las pupilas de Asami se contrajeron intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la farola que iluminaba el callejón. Le pareció haber visto a alguien, pero ahora la entrada estaba desierta.

—Ha sido solo el gato —la tranquilizó Korra, apretando su mano.

Durante un instante se quedaron mirándose una a la otra, pupila con pupila. Les parecía increíble lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas. Korra se ruborizó visiblemente, aunque dio gracias por los claroscuros del callejón, que disimulaban un poco el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Mako me estará esperando.

Asami, que estaba más avergonzada que ella, miró el suelo y asintió quedamente.

—Ve tú primero, no vaya a ser que nos vean salir juntas en este estado —propuso, señalándose la camisa, que tenía casi todos los botones abiertos.

Korra se despidió de ella. Estuvo tentada de darle un último beso, pero al final hizo el ademán y se acobardó en el último momento. En su lugar, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido caminó hacia la salida del callejón. Asami se quedó observándola, hasta que su figura se perdió completamente entre el gentío de la calle.

 **Bueno, parece ser que después de varios meses conteniéndose al fin no han opdido aguantar más. Korra ha acabado aceptado que se muere por Asami y la otra le ha confesado que se estaba enamorando de ella en Durness, ¿cómo seguirá la cosa ahora que están al descubierto?**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **lossombrerodepaja: Acabarán juntas, pero, aunque en capítulos no queda mucho para ello, en tiempo real tendrán que esperar.**

 **Luu7: Dicho y hecho, es domingo y aquí estoy :3**

 **Kaya17: Yo te aconsejo que te lo leas el de verdad si es que te gusta, después de que se acabe este si es que no te quieres hacer spoilers, porque aunque sean mínimos he tenido que hacer algunos cambios para que los personajes no desentonasen tanto. Así que gracias por decir que los personajes encajan porque había en algunos aspectos que a mí no me convencían jajaja. Gracias a ti por seguirla y me alegra que te esté gustando.**

 **Ruha: Tan confusa que ni siquiera duerme por las noches. A mí me da lástima el pobre Mako, aish que poquito se lo espera…**

 **Maria: Espero que este cap te haya gustado ya que ha sido el primer acercamiento serio de ambas, será el detonante de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora. ¡Gracias! Espero que tú también disfrutes tus vacaciones y que se te haga un poco más corta la espera.**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, ¡hasta luego!**

 **Bisu! (3)**

 **Yomi.**


	10. Solo para ella

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

10

SOLO PARA ELLA

Al lunes siguiente, Korra había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había removido su café. Tenía la mirada fija en el remolino de líquido negro y no porque leresultase interesante ver cómo se disolvía en él un terrón de azúcar, sino porque

Asami estaba sentada un par de mesas más allá, en la cafetería cerca de la editorial, y silevantaba la vista de la taza, sabía que sus miradas se encontrarían.

Para su mente, acostumbrada a la rutina, el control y el orden, todo aquello era demasiado. Todavía no podía creer lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, en el callejón,cuando sin motivo aparente habían acabado besándose. Un minuto antes estaban discutiendo, y al minuto siguiente no eran capaces de despegar sus labios. ¿Quéconclusión debía sacar de todo aquello? Era de locos.

Tampoco podía creer que la escena se hubiera repetido en sus sueños, una y otra vez, consiguiendo que se despertara en medio de la noche, empapada en sudor, sintiendo un profundo agujero en el centro del pecho cuando se giró en la cama yvio a Mako, roncando a pierna suelta, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido.

Una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto le hacían tener los ojos firmemente clavados en su taza, pero eso no le impedía notar que Asami la estaba mirandofijamente, sin ningún tipo de reproche, más bien con un deje de melancolía, como si esperara una reacción por su parte. Korra dio un suspiro y removió el café con tanta fuerza que el líquido se convirtió en un diminuto tsunami negro, que giraba y giraba en el centro de su taza. Pensó que no le hubiera importado desaparecer por él.

Advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que Asami se acababa de levantar, y no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco cuando vio que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada. Sus mejillas se pusieron entonces tan incandescentes como las nalgas de un niño que acabara de recibir unos buenos azotes, y el momentono parecía terminar nunca, era como si Asami se estuviera acercando a cámara lenta. Si decidía detenerse a saludar, no tenía ni idea de qué le iba a decir.

Korra entreabrió la boca para escupir unas torpes palabras cuando Asami estaba ya a menos de un metro de distancia. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la boca pero estaba dispuesta a decir "hola", "qué tal", cualquier tontería con tal de suavizar el momento. Cuando por fin levantó los ojos de la taza de café y buscó su mirada,se topó de bruces con su espalda. Asami había pasado de largo, no sin antes rozar disimuladamente su hombro con la mano y dejar un rastro de ese perfumeexquisitamente caro que tan loca la volvía.

No se le fue el olor en toda la mañana. Hasta cuatro horas la acompañó aquel aroma dulce y salvaje que impregnaba la habitación que ambas compartían en Escocia y que tanto echaba de menos ahora. Mako no olía así. Mako olía a otra cosa, a algo más familiar, seguro y estable, pero también mucho menos excitante. Korra no se habíadado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Asami hasta ese momento.

Lo intentó todo para librarse de aquel aroma. Se quitó la chaqueta, roció el despacho con el ambientador de pino barato con el que Lily se empeñaba en torturar subuen olfato, se lavó las manos compulsivamente en múltiples visitas al baño y hasta estuvo un buen rato con las fosas nasales taponadas con algodón para obligarse a respirar por la boca. Nada de aquello funcionó, el maldito perfume no se iba, se le había calado en el alma. Y si el dichoso olor no se iba, tampoco se iban los recuerdosde Asami.

Desesperada, dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y permaneció unos segundos observando las marcas de sus dientes en el capuchón de plástico. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mordiendo todo ese tiempo. La que sí advirtió su extraño comportamiento fue Lily, aunque la muchacha se limitó a observar todala escena de refilón, sin deseo alguno de tomar parte. Tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a meter en problemas si trataba de inmiscuirse o si le preguntaba qué lainquietaba tanto. Así que no hizo ni una sola pregunta cuando vio que la castaña se levantaba de golpe y salía del despacho como una exhalación.

Korra no tardó ni medio segundo en cruzar el pasillo que la separaba de su objetivo. Estaba tan furiosa que recorrió aquellos metros en un par de zancadas, suspisadas amortiguadas por la moqueta del pasillo. Llegó a la puerta en cuyo lateral se podía leer "Asami Sato" y la abrió de golpe, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin llamar previamente.

—¡Mira, Asami, yo… —comenzó a decir.

Entonces vislumbró un zapato de tacón, y luego un tobillo, y un gemelo perfectamente delineado. Sus ojos siguieron subiendo por la pantorrilla y se perdieron en elborde de la falda. Asami no esperaba visitas y la gente acostumbraba a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, por lo que había aprovechado ese momento para ajustarse lamedia y tenía una pierna apoyada en la silla de invitados justo cuando la castaña hizo acto de presencia.

Korra sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y no fue capaz de seguir con la frase, apenas pudo tragar saliva. Se sintió tan avergonzada que no se le ocurriónada mejor que dar media vuelta y marcharse.

A Asami le sorprendió tanto su visita que no reaccionó de inmediato. Después intentó llamarla para que esperase, pero al final tuvo que salir corriendo detrás deella. Por suerte, todos los empleados de la editorial parecían demasiado atareados para darse cuenta de la persecución que acababa de iniciarse. Cuando vio que laperseguía, Korra aceleró el paso y Asami se esforzó por alcanzarla con el mayor de los disimulos, con pasos muy cortos que amplificaban los golpes de sus tacones,posándose con firmeza en el suelo alfombrado de la editorial. La morena estaba convencida de que la perdería de vista tan pronto como llegara a las puertas de los ascensores, pero la suerte se puso de su parte. Korra tropezócon alguien y tuvo que detenerse.

—¡Bolin!

—¿Estás bien? ¿De quién escapas?

—Yo… no… —titubeó—. Tengo prisa…

—¡Hola, Bolin!

—Hey, hola, Sami.

Korra apretó los dientes con fastidio cuando Asami la asió firmemente del brazo para que no se escapara de nuevo.

—¿Me la prestas un momento? Tengo que hablar con ella de una cosa importante.

La castaña se obligó a sonreír y disimuló. No podía arriesgarse a que Bolin sospechara, así que no opuso impedimento cuando la morena empezó a tirar de su brazo para obligarle a entrar en el ascensor.

—Será sólo un momento —se excusó Asami, todavía dirigiéndose al muchacho.

Apretó uno de los botones y las puertas del ascensor empezaron a cerrarse.

—¡No olvides que tenemos cena a las nueve! —gritó Bolin antes de que las puertas se cerraran del todo.

Asami miró a Korra, tratando de testar su estado de humor. La castaña tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en señal de fastidio. Eso nunca era buena señal. Estaba a la defensiva, pero no iba a permitir que eso la detuviera.

—Bien, ya estamos solas. ¿Me explicas ahora a qué ha venido ese numerito? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Deseó que Korra dejara de mirar al suelo y la mirara a los ojos, pero no estaba segura de poder conseguirlo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —repuso ella, contrariada.

Se arrepentía de haber ido al despacho de Asami a decirle… ¿A decirle qué? ¿Que dejara de usar aquel perfume que olía tan bien? ¿O que no debería ajustarse lasmedias delante de sus compañeras de trabajo porque era demasiado sensual? Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido a su despacho. Se sentía tan estúpida que prefería negarlo todo si eso le ahorraba tener que dar una explicación.

Pero pasó por alto que aquello se había convertido en una cosa de dos. Asami estaba allí, delante de ella, pidiéndole explicaciones, y estaba cansada de jugar al gatoy al ratón. Las evasivas de Korra le repatearon tanto que, enfadada, pulsó el botón de parada del ascensor de un manotazo. La luz de emergencia se encendió y la alarmaempezó a sonar.

—Pues no nos vamos de aquí hasta que no me digas qué te pasa.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Parar el ascensor.

—Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero por qué?

—Para que me cuentes qué te pasa conmigo.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—¿Hacerte qué? —se exasperó Asami—. ¿Qué es lo que te hago, Korra? —repitió, pero esta vez en un tono insinuante, perfectamente consciente de lo que estabahaciendo.

Asami se animó a acortar distancias. Caminó dos pasos, los justos para hacer que la castaña no pudiera retroceder más y quedara acorralada contra la pared del ascensor. Cogió entonces un mechón rebelde de su pelo, lo enredó en su dedo índice con suavidad, y le susurró al oído:

—¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que te hago?

oOoOo

Hasta tres avisos llegaron al bedel de la editorial para advertirle de que uno de los ascensores se había estropeado con personas dentro. Siguiendo el procedimiento habitual, el hombrecillo intentó llamar al teléfono de emergencia para tranquilizar a las personas que se habían quedado encerradas, pero nadie contestaba, y el aparatosiguió sonando un buen rato, hasta que Korra lo descolgó de un manotazo, después de que Asami la empotrara contra la pared del ascensor y empezara a lamerle el cuello.

La castaña sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas. Tenía la sensación de que se iba a caer de un momento a otro, pero se sentía incapaz de frenar la cascada de besos enla que se habían sumido. Korra mordía, chupaba y jugaba con los carnosos labios de Asami, que dejaban un doloroso vacío cada vez que paraban de besarla. Cuando Korra habló, Asami laempujó todavía con más fuerza contra una pared del ascensor, obligándole a juntar de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos. En ese momento sintió un escalofrío subiendo por su espina dorsal al notar que las manos de Asami se habían escurrido por dentro de la goma de su ropa interior. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando empezó a sonar la voz del bedel, preguntando una y otra vez por el teléfono del ascensor cuántos eran y si se encontraban bien. ¿Quépodía decirle? Por supuesto que no se encontraba bien. A Korra le daba la sensación de haber olvidado su nombre, su procedencia, su edad. Solo sabía que Asami la estaba acariciando y que quería más de esas caricias. Las necesitaba.

Lo único que le preocupaba era sentir sus manos e intentar controlar los escalofríos cada vez que la morena conquistaba un centímetro más de su tostada piel. En un momentodado tocó algún punto sensible porque Korra gimió y agarró su melena para intentar controlar su respiración entrecortada.

—¿Te las quitas tú o tengo que enviarte un burofax para solicitar audiencia? —bromeó Asami, jugueteando con la goma de su ropa interior, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Recorrió el cuello de Korra con los labios, deslizando la lengua con suavidad hasta el lóbulo, mientras con sus manos conseguía deshacerse de la ropa íntima de Korra, que acabó en sus tobillos. Cuando no encontró más piel que seguir saboreando, buscó a tientas los botones de la camisa de la castaña, que empezó a desabotonar con suavidad.

—Esto… no… no es una buena idea —dijo Korra al sentir un hilo de aire fresco que se colaba por su entrepierna y le subía por la barriga.

Asami desabrochó dos botones más, los justos para retirar la camisa hacia los lados.

—No tenemos por qué hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

Ese no era el problema. Korra quería, no podía desear más otra cosa, pero estaba muerta de miedo. Sentía pánico de sus propias reacciones. Temblaba como una hoja, su piel ardía y su corazón latía muy deprisa. Asami se agachó y empezó a besarle la tripa trazando un camino hacia abajo con su lengua y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de placer.

—Korra, quiero hacerte el amor —le dijo, desatando una bandada de mariposas en su interior—, pero aquí no.

La castaña pensó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Estaba tan excitada que sintió deseos de salir de allí, tumbar a Asami sobre uno de los escritorios y arrancarle laropa a jirones. Quería entregarse a ella y que la hiciera suya, pero ella tenía razón: allí no. No así, no cuando Bolin acababa de verlas juntas y Mako la esperaba en casa, sin imaginar por un momento lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo malo era que no sabía cómo controlarse. Habían pasado meses sin decirse nada, casi sin verse, y durante todo ese tiempo lo único que intercambiaron fueron miradas furtivas en la cafetería de la editorial, en los pasillos, cada vez que se cruzaban en los ascensores y ahora… esto. Todo sumaba, como si su piel hubiera hecho una operación matemática y ya no estuviera dispuesta a esperar más. Quemaba en su entrepierna, quemaba en sus manos, que no podían estarse quietas y no dejaban de buscar el contacto con Asami. La deseaba allí y ahora. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie en toda su vida y por primera vez le daba igual si era en un ascensor o delante de todos sus compañeros. Korra se sentía libre, inmensa, y también muy sexy, porque cada vez que miraba a Asami a los ojos era capaz de ver reflejado en ellos el mismo deseo que sentía ella.

Frustrada por lo que sentía, retorció las prendas de Asami, como si quisiera ahorcar con sus propias manos la molesta tela que se interponía en su camino. Las hubiera hecho añicos de no haber sido por la cara que puso Asami en aquel preciso momento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es Lee! ¡Está aquí! —dijo, haciéndole gestos para que bajara la voz y escuchara.

—¿Quién es Lee?

—¡El bedel!

—¡Oigan! ¿Me escuchan? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Se encuentran bien? —gritó el hombre, esta vez con voz más audible. Estaba al otro lado de las puertas del ascensor—. No se preocupen. Mantengan la calma, los sacaré en seguida.

Asami se recompuso todo lo rápido que pudo. Falda, camisa, medias, pelo. Miró a Korra, esperando encontrarla ya preparada para salir del ascensor, pero se sorprendió al verla arrodillada, palpando desesperadamente el suelo, como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te ha caído un pendiente?

—¡No! ¡Estoy buscando mis bragas! ¡Y con esta luz no veo nada!

Asami sintió deseos de soltar una carcajada, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor renqueó haciéndose a un lado y el bedel apareció tras ella.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Lee, vestido con un mono azul que lo identificaba como el manitas de la editorial—. Estas malditas puertas dan más guerra que un niñode teta.

Korra estaba tan roja que se alegró muchísimo de que la luz de emergencia siguiera encendida y aquel hombre no pudiera apreciar el sudor que perlaba su frente. Se incorporó con lentitud, tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo su estado de agitación, aunque no dejara de echar miradas furtivas al suelo. Sus bragas tenían que estar por alguna parte, ¡no podían haberse evaporado, así, de repente! Y no podía dejarlas allí.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido tan rápido —le dijo Asami, no sin cierto retintín en la voz—. Estaba empezando a hacer un calor insoportable aquí dentro, ¿verdad, Korra?

La castaña se limitó a asentir con incomodidad y Asami le hizo un gesto para que se moviera y saliera del ascensor. Sabía que estaba disfrutando de su descuido,podía ver sus labios curvados en una pícara sonrisa, y sintió ganas de asesinarla. Por su culpa sus bragas se iban a quedar allí hasta que alguien las encontrara y ¿entonces qué? Ya casi podía imaginar los rumores, corriendo por toda la editorial. Cientos de historias inventadas, la mayoría de las cuales no tendrían ninguna base deverdad, pero con estas cosas una nunca podía estar del todo segura.

Estaba ya resignada a dejarlas atrás, pero de repente las vio, arrinconadas en una de las esquinas del ascensor. Era demasiado tarde para agacharse y recogerlas, ¿no?

—Oh, vaya, mira esto —dijo Asami, entrando de nuevo en el ascensor. ¿Pero qué demonios se proponía? —Qué curioso… alguien ha dejado aquí su ropa interior.

No, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Aquello tenía que ser fruto de su imaginación, una horrible pesadilla. No podía ser verdad que Asami tuviera sus bragas en la mano, colgando del dedo índice, y se las estuviera tendiendo a aquel hombre, cuyas cejas estaban a punto de fundirse con la raíz de su pelo.

El bedel carraspeó para aclararse la voz. Se le notaba un poco incómodo.

—No crea, señorita Sato, no crea —dijo—. Si le contara la de cosas que deja la gente tirada por aquí, no me creería.

—No se preocupe, ya las dejo yo en objetos perdidos —propuso Asami.

Korra contuvo un grito ahogado.

—Como usted guste. Ya me dirá, ¿qué iba a hacer yo con ellas?

Pero todo esto fue demasiado para la castaña. Después de todo, quizá no estuviera preparada para la naturalidad desbordante de Asami a la hora de tratar los asuntos más delicados.

Lo supo cuando vio que ella se metía sus bragas en el bolsillo de la falda. En ese momento le golpeó aquella idea. Fuerte. Certera. Fue un pensamiento demasiado triste y realista para darle la espalda y obviarlo. Por eso cuando el bedel entró en el ascensor para analizar la causa de su parón y ellas dos se alejaron lo suficiente para que no las escuchara, Asami notó que le pasaba algo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Escucha, Sami, yo…

—Ya —la interrumpió—. No digas nada más, no hace falta. Me lo han dicho antes.

—No, escucha, no me has dejado terminar —insistió Korra.

—No es necesario, ¿verdad? Está todo muy claro. —Asami metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó su ropa interior y se la tendió—. Toma, creo que esto es tuyo.

—Asami no es por ti, es que…

—Lo entiendo, Korra. De verdad que todo lo que me vayas a decir ya lo he escuchado antes. Lo entiendo —insistió, acariciando su mano mientras le dedicaba una mirada cálida—. Ve o llegarás tarde.

—¿Tarde?

—La cena, ¿recuerdas? Has quedado con Bolin.

—Ah, sí, la cena. —La castaña bajó la vista y la clavó en el suelo. No sabía qué decir, pero sí sabía que no quería despedirse así. No era justo después de todo loque había ocurrido.

Al verla así, con las mejillas todavía sonrosadas a pesar de lo oscuro de su piel, Asami pensó que estaba observando a la mujer máspreciosa que había visto en su vida. Supo también que a partir de entonces ya nada sería igual. Ya no valía la pena poner excusas ni mentirse: estaba rematada e irremediablemente enamorada de Korra Raava. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero así era. Y ahora tenía que despedirse de ella, porque no se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones. Korra no sabía lo que quería y ella lo tenía demasiado claro. Lo mejor era que lo dejaran correr, quizá para siempre, si Korra no le ponía remedio.

—Ve, no te preocupes por mí —la animó, al ver que todavía no se había movido.

—Sí, será mejor que me vaya.

Asami se encontraba tan ensimismada pensando en los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir, que le cogió desprevenida que Korra le diera un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Pestañeó con fuerza, pero cuando volvió en sí, ella ya se había alejado varios metros.

—¡Korra, espera! ¡Te dejas algo!

Pero la castaña fingió no haberla escuchado. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos, sonrió para el cuello de su camisa y siguió andando. Porque no se dejaba nada: eranpara ella. Solo para ella.

 **Vaya, pues parece que por cada paso que dan, reteoceden dos, así no van a llegar a ninguna parte.**

 **Dije que el lunes subía por si no volvía a hacerlo en lo que queda de semana y aquí estoy, por compensaros por adelantado.**

 **Como comentario general, ya veis que no fue Mako el del callejón, si no hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo.**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Luu7: Bueno, para ti es pronto, para ellas que se han tenido que contener por meses fue una barbaridad. Y a mi también me pasa, tan rápido que a veces me salto cosas y tengo que releer jajaja.**

 **Maria: Jajaja el alcohol suelta mucho la lengua, en todos los sentidos. Y bueno, yo tengo que recuperar asignaturas en septiembre y estoy también un poco encerrada estudiando, así que te entiendo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Ruha: Yo, como mujer y homosexual, opino que las mujeres somos curiosas de forma innata. Ya tiene que ser muy cerrada una mujer para no probar algo con otra chica, o siquiera tener el pensamiento, asi que Korra acabó sintiendo esa curiosidad que le llevó a descubrir que realmente sí le interesan las chicas, o al menos una. El alcohol, que malo y que bueno, nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos pero jamás somos tan sinceros, aish jajaja.**

 **Anon: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste. Y sí, puede que tengas razón en lo de Raiko (y lo de Ihro ha sido un despiste de edicion, fuck :') )**

 **lossombrerodepaja: Pues entonces para este mo has esperado demasiado jajaja. Gracias por las vacaciones :3**

 **Cryp: Jajaja no, no fue Mako, pero no te preocupes que ya se sabrá quién ha sido.**

 **Y eso es todo, nos vemos, ¡os echaré de menos!**

 **Bisu!**

 **Yomi.**


	11. Salvo Toph

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

11

SALVO TOPH

A la hora prevista, Korra se encontró con Bolin en el vestíbulo de la editorial. Tomaron juntos un taxi hasta la casa que él compartía con Opal, pues allí era donde se solían reunir todos los amigos. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Opal ya se encontraba en la cocina, tratando de resolver una crisis doméstica con los pucheros. Las actividades caseras no eran su punto fuerte de la novia de Bolin y Korra temió por su salud al ver el estado frenético en el que se hervían esa noche las ollas, cazos, sartenes e incluso platos, que volaban por la cocina en direcciones opuestas y órbitas imposibles.

—Deja que te eche una mano con eso —le dijo, remangándose la chaqueta.

—Gracias. Ya sabes lo mal que se me da cocinar. Por un momento he estado a punto de atizar a Toph con esa sartén. Casi la dejo sonada.

—¿Más todavía? —bromeó Korra—. Lo dudo.

—¿Crees que si le doy un sartenazo recuperará el poco juicio que le queda?

Korra se encogió de hombros.

—Todo es probarlo.

Al otro lado del pasillo, los demás ya estaban a la mesa disfrutando los aperitivos que Mako había sacado para amenizar la espera mientras se hacía la cena. Aang había acudido a la cita con Katara, su novia, que ahora era una más del grupo, y Toph venía en compañía de Soka, su extravagante novio. Soka era un naturista a quien había conocido gracias a las cartas que ambos enviaban a una revista especializada en animales extraños como bisontes voladores o perro-osos polares (y sospechosamente inexistentes).

Al día siguiente era festivo y todos parecían estar pasándolo en grande. Mako se acercó a la cocina para saludarla tan pronto como advirtió su presencia. Y aunque ella le correspondió con un beso tan tibio como indiferente, a él pareció bastarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado mascando cacahuetes a dos carrillos para alarmarse por un saludo algo más frío de lo habitual. Pero Korra sí era muy consciente del comportamiento que estaba teniendo. En varias ocasiones Opal había tenido que repetir lo que le estaba diciendo para que le prestara atención. Había saludado a los demás con un gesto desganado y durante el trayecto hasta la casa apenas intercambió palabra con Bolin.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero era incapaz de quitarse a Asami de la cabeza. Su encuentro en el ascensor estaba todavía demasiado reciente y aunque estaba decidida a olvidarse de ella, cada dos segundos se preguntaba dónde estaría, con quién, que estaría pensando… si estaría pensando en ella o si sentiría lo mismo. Por supuesto, el hecho de no llevar bragas no ayudaba en absoluto, pero, detalles aparte, era consciente de que nunca se había sentido tan confusa. Por suerte, un mal día lo tenía cualquiera, y como era la primera vez que se comportaba así delante de sus amigos, todavía no les había dado motivos de preocupación o sospecha.

Salvo en el caso de Toph.

Toph siempre había tenido ese don. Sí, el don de ver donde otros no lo hacen aun siendo ciega. Y la virtud de ser la persona más inoportuna con el noventa y nueve por ciento de sus comentarios. Por eso, cuando sacó la bandeja de pudding y se sentó a la mesa, a Korra se le dispararon todas las alarmas. Toph, que estaba sentada justo enfrente de ella, dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia ella frunciendo el ceño, algo que para ella era una señal inequívoca de peligro. Hubo un momento en el que le pareció advertir que le sonreía con compasión y eso le puso los pelos de punta.

Decidió entonces evadirse y participar lo menos posible en la conversación para no darle más motivos de sospecha. Las voces de sus amigos se convirtieron entonces en meros sonidos en la lejanía, Korra perdida en sus recuerdos, Korra tratando de comer sin conseguirlo. En un momento dado, Mako le ofreció vino, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Lo único que escuchó con claridad fue la altisonante voz de Toph cuando dijo:

—…eso es que está enamorada. Cuando yo me enamoro también estoy en las nubes

Entonces su estómago dio un vuelco, haciéndole regresar rápidamente a la realidad.

—Claro que está enamorada —contestó Opal—. Tiene una relación con Mako, ¿recuerdas, Toph?

—No me refería a eso —puntualizó Toph—, no me refería a Mako.

Bolin entornó los ojos y Korra sintió que su corazón batía frenéticamente contra su pecho mientras los demás clavaban la mirada en ella, intentando entender qué había querido decir Toph con ese comentario tan poco afortunado. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a hablar y, por supuesto, tampoco preguntaron. Lo único que hicieron fue permanecer callados, aunque mirando a Korra con asombro, como si esperaran que ella aclarara el entuerto o lo negara todo.

—¿Más vino? —les ofreció Soka, rompiendo el hielo.

A veces era muy conveniente que el novio de Toph fuera tan inoportuno como ella. Este comentario consiguió acabar con el silencio y eso le regaló unos valiosos minutos de calma. Aunque, a juzgar por la cara de Mako, no serían demasiados. Su novio parecía haber comprendido su extraño comportamiento de repente, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía, y Korra supo que ya no habría más prórrogas después de aquella noche. El tiempo de descuento se había acabado.

oOoOo

Yosuko Sato supo que había alguien más en su casa nada más cerrar la puerta de entrada y pisar el vestíbulo. Hasta a mil metros de distancia habría sido capaz de reconocer el perfume de su hija y aunque le parecía sospechoso que les hubiera hecho una visita la noche previa a un festivo, entró en el salón fingiendo total normalidad.

—¡Hola, cariño! —saludó con calidez mientras dejaba su inmenso bolso en una silla y se acercaba para depositar un beso maternal en la frente de Asami.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Oh, ya sabes, el mismo aburrimiento de siempre.

La madre de Asami conocía muy bien a su hija. Sabía que si pretendía descubrir lo que le pasaba y por qué motivo estaba en casa de sus padres, tendría que desviar el tema, fingir normalidad, para luego reconducir la conversación hasta llegar al asunto en cuestión. Así que estuvo un buen rato charlando sobre cómo les había ido el día y de otras cosas banales que no despertaban el interés de ninguna de ellas, al menos en aquel momento. Solo cuando Asami hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, con dificultad, su madre comprendió que tenía vía libre para preguntar.

—A ti te ocurre algo. ¿Es por Ty Lee?

—¿Ty Lee? —Asami se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su ex—. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, mamá. Esa historia murió hace mucho tiempo.

—Ay, yo qué sé, hija, con lo mal que lo pasaste...

—Ya, pero no es por eso.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió su madre mientras se plisaba la falda. Con Asami también era importante no mostrar impaciencia ni excesivo interés si uno quería que abriera su corazón.

Asami suspiró de nuevo y buscó las palabras. Le resultaba muy difícil hablar de aquello, especialmente con su madre.

—Digamos que he conocido a alguien.

Yosuko asintió lentamente y le dedicó una mirada cálida a su hija.

—No veo cuál es el problema —dijo.

—Ella tiene novio y… —Asami se detuvo un instante.

—¿La quieres? —le preguntó al advertir que se le atascaban las palabras.

Asami se limitó a asentir. Tenía miedo de romper a llorar si decía algo más.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —movió la cabeza de lado a lado, en signo de negación, y su madre tuvo entonces muy claro lo que debía decir a continuación—. Cariño, entonces quizá deberías decirle a Korra lo que sientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Si antes estaba mirando su regazo, ahora observaba a su madre con verdadera sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Oh, vamos, sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo. ¿Todo ese odio reconcentrado? Pregúntale a tu padre cómo nos conocimos. Eres igualita a él: cuando alguien no te gusta, es que te gusta demasiado. Tú no lo habrás notado, pero estos últimos meses me has hablado más de ella que en toda tu vida. Solo lamento no poder contárselo a Senna. Ella daría lo que fuera para que se separara de ese cabeza cuadrada de Mako.

Este comentario le despertó una sonrisa. Su madre tenía razón. No conocía a Mako, pero por lo poco que Korra le había hablado de él ya sabía que no era precisamente la alegría de la huerta.

—Pero ella le quiere o, al menos, lo respeta. Y no creo que esté dispuesta a dar explicaciones al mundo entero por alguien...

—¿Alguien como tú?

Asami asintió quedamente y su madre la rodeó con un brazo para que acurrucara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Hija, mírate: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eres una mujer fantástica! ¿Quién no iba a querer estar contigo?

—Korra Raava, ¿por ejemplo? —bromeó con amargura.

—Hace mucho que le perdí la pista a Korra, lo reconozco —le confesó mientras le acariciaba el pelo—, pero cuando estás enamorada, el qué dirán queda en segundo plano. Y si Korra tiene la mitad de corazón del que parece tener y te quiere un cuarto de lo que tú la quieres a ella, estoy segura de que acabará entrando en razón. Pero ahora lo importante es que pienses en ti, que estés bien. ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

—No lo sé. —Asami se levantó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por la habitación—. Había pensado en irme, tomarme un descanso para aclarar las ideas, ¿sabes?

—Si crees que eso es lo que necesitas ahora mismo, no veo motivo para que no lo hagas. ¿Tu jefe estaría de acuerdo?

Asintió.

—Creo que no le sorprendería si pidiera un traslado.

—Bien, entonces puedes planteártelo. Pero de eso debes preocuparte más adelante. Esta noche de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de ayudarme a preparar la cena —le pidió su madre, acariciando su brazo—. Hiroshi volverá de viaje en unas horas y me gustaría sorprenderle con algo. ¿Qué te parece un pollo al ajillo?

Asami sonrió. De pronto se sentía mucho mejor. Había sido un acierto pasarse por allí después del trabajo.

—Me parece estupendo, mamá.

—Perfecto, entonces no admitiré un no por respuesta: te quedas a cenar.

oOoOo

Al día siguiente, Asami estaba tratando de resolver un asunto especialmente difícil. Su nuevo trabajo era bastante más aburrido que el anterior y de vez en cuando requería su presencia fuera de hora, como era el caso. Pero no se quejaba: el cambio había sido decisión suya y al menos ahora no tenía que convivir con Korra cada hora de cada día. Con ello había evitado que sus sentimientos fueran a más y había puesto una distancia prudencial entre ellas, a pesar del desliz ocurrido el día anterior.

Ella tampoco había dejado de darle vueltas a cada minuto que habían pasado juntas en el ascensor. Cuando se metió en la cama estuvo rebobinando una y otra vez, recordando los besos que se habían dado y la persecución previa, que ahora le hacía sonreír. Pero también había tomado una decisión importante: se había acabado. Korra tenía novio y lo último que deseaba era arruinar su relación y meterse, probablemente, en problemas con Bolin. Aunque ellos dos no tuvieran una amistad demasiado estrecha, Bolin era importante para ella. Era una de esas personas a las que siempre tenía presente; sabía que podía contar con él si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

Había otras tantas razones para olvidarse de Korra. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que estaba convencida de que no iba a ninguna parte con ella. Por más que su madre insistiera en que ella y su padre se habían conocido de igual manera, Korra y ella eran como la noche y el día; agua y aceite; norte y sur; Abel y Caín… polos opuestos. Korra era testaruda y cascarrabias. Necesitaba tenerlo todo bajo control. Y Asami era espontánea y despreocupada.

Si algo odiaba era hacer planes y controlar sus sentimientos, pero la castaña no podía vivir con tanto caos.

Además, tampoco tenía muy claro que correspondiera sus sentimientos. A veces le daba la sensación de que lo único que buscaba Korra era jugar un rato, traicionarse a sí misma, hacer exactamente aquello que nadie esperaría de ella. Desmelenarse. Y ella no era el experimento de nadie, se negaba a hacer de conejillo de indias. Así que, aunque le doliera, debía continuar con su vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por eso se forzó a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa y concentrarse en la aburrida documentación que debía revisar. Cuanto antes se fuera a casa, mejor. Era ya tarde y quería disfrutar de lo que restaba de festivo.

Agarró el bolígrafo con desgana y empezó a hacer anotaciones al pie de aquel escrito justo cuando escuchó una voz inconfundible:

—Eras tú, ¿verdad?

La oficina estaba tan vacía aquel día, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Bolin, en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, supo que pasaba algo malo. El muchacho tenía la cara desencajada y parecía enfadado. Por su aspecto, no le costó demasiado deducir que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

—Eras tú la del callejón —le dijo—. Y no se te ocurra negármelo, Asami, porque os vi con mis propios ojos.

—Escucha, Bolin, yo…

—No —la interrumpió él—. Escúchame tú a mí: el novio de Korra me ha despertado a las cinco de la mañana porque ella le ha confesado que quiere a otra persona —Bolin tenía el brazo extendido y señalaba con furia hacia el exterior del despacho. Por un momento pensó que Mako se encontraba allí fuera, esperando para entrar, pero le alivió descubrir que solo era un gesto furibundo—. ¡Está destrozado!

—Bolin, yo no… ¡Fue solo una tontería! ¡Se ha acabado!

—¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees que se ha acabado? Porque yo no lo creo. Pensaba que eras de otra manera, Sami. Pensaba que eras muy diferente.

Y eso fue todo. Bolin cerró la puerta y se fue hecho un basilisco, sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle que estaba equivocado. Realmente ella era de otra manera, aunque quizá fuera demasiado tarde para poder demostrárselo.

 **¡Holaaaaa! He vuelto, pensaba subir ayer, pero me retrasaron el vuelo DOS HORAS, así que llegué a mi casa super tarde y destrozada, solo quería dormir. Y encima esta mañana tenía curro, así que hasta ahora no me he podido poner con esto.**

 **Bien… se armó la gorda. Se ha quedado todo al descubierto, incluso se desveló quién fue el que las vio en el callejón. ¿Qué hará Korra ante esto? Porque Asami tiene clarísimo que se quiere trasladar. ¿Se van a separar? ¿Irá Korra a buscarla? Prometo el próximo capítulo pronto para no dejaros con la incógnita.**

 **Ahora, reviews :D**

 **Luu7: No sé si te llegó el MP que te mandé dándote las gracias por decirme lo de Claudia, lo mandé por la aplicación y creo que no se ven en el pc. De todos modos, vuelvo a repetirlo, lo hice desde el móvil por no dejaros sin cap y bueno… lo modifiqué en cuanto vi el review, muchas gracias jeje. Y no eres egoísta, eres lectora, yo como lectora también soy muy impaciente xD**

 **Maria: ¡Gracias! Yo también espero que me vaya bien.**

 **Ruha: Y de no ser por Toph, seguiría sin saber qué hacer con su vida, vaya, que le han sacado del armario a la fuerza jajajaja**

 **Blanca Rothlis: Gracias a ti por leerme, yo subo esto porque quiero que vosotros disfrutéis de la historia de igual manera que lo hice yo, pero al modo fanficker jajaj**

 **lossombrerosdepaja: Pues contra todo pronóstico Bolin no descubrió la tapadera, si no Toph, aunque sí que fue a echárselo en cara a Asami, le cree la culpable de todo… pobrecilla.**

 **Cryp: Korra no es ciega, solamente es humana, no quiere abandonar su zona de confort que en este caso en Mako, para lanzarse al vacío con Asami. Muchas veces la seguridad nos hace no querer arriesgarnos.**

 **Asuka0231: Lo bueno de las peleas siempre es la reconciliación, if you know what I mean 7u7**

 **Luna del Desierto: Wow, me has hecho una evaluación de editor profesional, sinceramente muchas gracias, agradezco todo tipo de críticas mientras sean constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar. También me alegra que esta adaptación haya sido de tu agrado, y aunque hice los cambios que eran necesarios la esencia de la trama principal que tenía el original no se perdió y estoy contenta con ello. También me ha gustado que te fijases en la presentación, odio las cosas mal tabuladas, me parece desagradable a la vista y al final dejo de leer, es algo que aprecio también mucho en una historia. Y creo que ya voy a terminar la respuesta al review porque a este paso acaba siendo más largo que el capítulo en si jajajaj**

 **Y esto es todo, lamentándolo mucho tengo que informar que sólo quedan cinco capítulos, sin contar este, para llegar al final, y tampoco serán excesivamente largos, pero bueno, aun así, espero que os gusten.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	12. Ahora o nunca

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

12

AHORA O NUNCA

 _Un año después…_

Estaba muy nerviosa cuando llegó a la puerta de la editorial. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aquel lugar encerraba demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, muchas heridas abiertas e infinitas preguntas sin respuesta. A nada de ello deseaba enfrentarse. Durante meses se había dicho a sí misma que estaba preparada, pero ahora que el momento había llegado notaba que le temblaba el pulso y sentía un inexplicable vértigo extendiéndose por la boca de su estómago.

Pero allí estaba, a escasos centímetros de la puerta, su mano, sudorosa, bien sujeta al picaporte. Varios empleados pasaron por delante de la cristalera sin reparar en ella. Estaban demasiado ocupados en sus tareas diarias y aunque los conocía a todos, ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia. Por un momento se sintió como el espectador que contempla una película desde la comodidad de su butaca, sabedor de que no participará en ninguna de las escenas que está viendo, aunque esté de sobra familiarizado con ellas.

La editorial estaba igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado. Las secretarias seguían trajinando de un cubículo a otro buscando quien les resolviera este o aquel problema. Los repartidores de correo seguían confundiendo la correspondencia, generando el caos allá donde fueran. Los editores se reunían en la salita del fondo, e imaginó que allí estaría ahora mismo alguno, tratando de averiguar cuál era la mejor estrategia para abordar a un escritor especialmente escurridizo. Y luego estaba ella, Asami, cuya postura como espectadora le hizo comprender que nada ni nadie era irreemplazable. La vida seguía, y era decisión suya ser valiente y participar o acobardarse y volver por donde había venido.

Se armó de valor para girar unos centímetros la perilla de la puerta. Pero primero dio un suspiro, hondo, reparador, antes de poner el primer pie en el interior del pasillo.

Lo que vino después no se lo esperaba. Al principio fueron solo unas cabezas que aparecieron por encima de los cubículos de trabajo. Después, más cabezas asomadas desde el interior de los despachos. Y el silencio. Un silencio que le hizo replantearse si cruzar la puerta había sido, después de todo, la mejor idea. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando la gente estalló en aplausos. Asami se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que dejar su maletita roja en el suelo para ocultar su rostro entre las manos.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la única que no había sabido valorar el éxito de su última publicación era ella. La noticia se había extendido por Avatar Ediciones como la pólvora, y todos los empleados estaban al corriente de lo ocurrido, incluso el bedel, que fue uno de los primeros en acercarse para darle la enhorabuena. Asami, que no era de grandes recibimientos, se sintió un poco sobrepasada por la calurosa bienvenida, pero aun así tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que se sentía orgullosa de haber tenido tanto olfato para identificar un auténtico best-seller. Era agradable regresar con la cabeza bien alta, tras unos meses de duro trabajo.

Tenzin consiguió abrirse paso entre los presentes y se acercó a ella. Por un momento Asami pensó que no iba a felicitarla porque Tenzin era un hombre estoico, que muy pocas veces dejaba entrever sus verdaderas emociones. Pero hasta él se olvidó de su talante serio por unos segundos y tras dedicarle unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, comentó:

—Bien hecho, Sato. Desde el principio supe que era usted un verdadero fichaje. Esto va a dar guerra durante una década por lo menos. ¡Esta mañana ha llamado Mediaset! ¡Quieren hacer una película! [N/A: Mediaset: empresa de varias cadenas televisivas españolas]

Estuvo por lo menos cinco minutos encajando halagos y bienvenidas de la gente más variopinta. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera los conocía, pero Asami respondió a todas las felicitaciones con una cálida y sentida sonrisa, que por desgracia se esfumó demasiado rápido. A los pocos segundos de que la multitud se hubiera despejado, volvió a sentir aquella desapacible sensación de caída libre en la boca del estómago. Había llegado el momento, tanto si estaba preparada para afrontarlo como si no. Agarró su maletita roja del suelo y empezó a caminar, dejándose envolver por el sentimiento de familiaridad, de que nada había cambiado realmente, a pesar de todo.

Todavía recordaba la mañana en la que se había personado en el despacho de Tenzin para aceptar sus insistentes propuestas de retomar su antiguo trabajo como editora de novelas. Lo que él no sabía era que estaba tan desesperada por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra que habría aceptado cualquier destino, el que fuera, con tal de poner tierra de por medio. Si Tenzin hubiera sabido la verdad, es muy probable que no hubiera aceptado la única condición que le puso Asami: que la mandara tan lejos como fuera posible, durante el máximo espacio de tiempo, a una delegación tan remota e impopular que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría ese empleo, ni siquiera triplicándole el sueldo.

Tenzin se tomó unos segundos para meditar la cuestión, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta personal o embarazosa. El dueño de la editorial se limitó a mirarla de soslayo, con cierto recelo, sin duda preguntándose el motivo de su extraña petición. Después aceptó sin pestañear, porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria posible: o aceptaba las condiciones de Asami o se exponía a perder a una de las mejores editoras que había pisado los suelos de aquella casa.

Después de muchos meses leyendo manuscritos de autores mediocres, Asami tuvo la fortuna de encontrar la gallina de los huevos de oro. Muchas personas del gremio se empeñaban en decir que lo de encontrar best-sellers era una cuestión de olfato, pero ella estaba convencida de que se trataba de pura suerte. Aquel manuscrito, de hecho, había llegado a sus manos en una lluviosa mañana de lo más normal, y desde la primera página supo que con una buena campaña de marketing su escritora sería capaz de triplicar, en menos de un año, las ventas globales de la última obra de Iknik Varrick. Su libro era un verdadero bombazo editorial, la golosina con la que sueña cualquier editor del planeta. Sin embargo, su publicación supuso también el punto y final de su exilio. Asami comprendió muy pronto que, si no quería caer en el ostracismo profesional, tenía que regresar a Madrid para hacerse cargo de la segunda entrega de la saga. Madrid significaba enfrentarse con su pasado, pero un año después de su desagradable encuentro con Bolin, estaba casi convencida de que se sentía preparada para afrontar el reto. En cualquier caso, aquella era la publicación más importante de su vida, nadie habría entendido que le diera la espalda ahora que todo el mundo hablaba de ella.

Asami había tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararse mentalmente. Pero lo había pensado tantas veces que le resultaba extraño que hubiera llegado la hora de enfrentarse al reencuentro. La noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo dándole vueltas a su regreso, pensando cómo sería o de qué manera la recibirían sus compañeros de trabajo tras haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos. Pero, sobre todo, había pensado en ella. En ella y en la última vez que se habían visto. Tenía la sensación de que tras aquella puerta la estaban esperando todos estos recuerdos, y por eso le resultaba tan difícil abrirla. Su mano ya estaba empapada en sudor cuando la posó sobre la perilla. Debes tranquilizarte, se dijo a sí misma, es absurdo ponerse nerviosa. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos antes de abrir la puerta de su antiguo despacho con aquella pregunta rondándole la cabeza: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Korra ante su regreso?

—¡Hola, Asami!

Lo que vio no era lo que había imaginado. Lily Chong estaba charlando amigablemente con la persona que ocupaba el escritorio de enfrente y esa persona no era Korra Raava.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó muy animadamente su excompañera, que se puso en pie para darle la bienvenida.

Asami recorrió los escasos metros que las separaban y recibió con desgana el abrazo de Lily. Estaba tan desconcertada que permaneció tiesa mientras se dejaba abrazar. Sus ojos todavía estaban clavados con sorpresa en aquella otra persona.

—Hola, Asami, no sabes la ilusión que me hacía conocerte. Todo el mundo habla de lo mismo. Has hecho un trabajo impresionante —dijo la otra muchacha, poniéndose en pie también.

Ahora que caía en la cuenta, la conocía, pero no por su vida personal, sino por su trabajo con Izumi Huo, una de las editoras más poderosas de Madrid.

—Gracias, ¿Kya, era?

—Sí, Kya Shui.

—Érica se incorporó a nuestro equipo hace unos meses. Está haciendo un trabajo excelente —le informó Lily con una sonrisa. Parecía encantada de tener allí a Kya en lugar de…

—¿Y dónde está…?

—¿Korra? —la atajó Lily—. ¿No te has enterado? Pidió un traslado a las pocas semanas de que tú te fueras.

—¿Traslado? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Sí, ahora vive en Barcelona, ¿verdad?

Kya asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo:

—Fue una sorpresa para todos. En realidad, nadie sabe por qué se marchó.

—Tonterías —objetó Lily—, todo el mundo sabe que se fue por lo que se fue.

Lily se acercó a ella, y se tapó la boca con la mano para susurrarle al oído:

—Dicen que dejó plantado a su novio porque se enamoró de otro, aunque nadie sabe quién es el otro...

oOoOo

La oficina de Barcelona supuso un verdadero reto para Korra, que tuvo que acostumbrarse a estar alejada de su familia y amigos. Durante varios meses creyó volverse loca de lo sola que se sentía, pero al final consiguió ocupar su mente a base de centrarse en el trabajo, que cada día era más, debido al renovado interés del público por las obras editadas por Avatar.

Su jornada laboral prácticamente había acabado cuando terminó de firmar un par de documentos. Consultó su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde si quería tomar el avión a Madrid. Esa noche habían quedado en reunirse para planificar la despedida de soltera de Toph, que acababa de anunciar su compromiso con su querido y extraño Soka. Así que la castaña había decido aprovechar la ocasión para pasar todo el fin de semana con sus amigos y hospedarse en casa de Bolin y Opal.

Tardó más de lo habitual en llegar al aeropuerto. Los viernes por la tarde siempre eran caóticos, la gente tenía tanta prisa por comenzar el fin de semana que cualquier medio de transporte era susceptible de ir con retraso. Así que se presentó en el mostrador de facturación tan tarde que casi le dio un infarto cuando el empleado de la compañía aérea le informó, todo sonrisas, que debía correr si quería coger su vuelo, porque estaban a punto de cerrar las puertas. Korra apuró todo lo que le permitieron las bermudas y converses que se había puesto por la mañana. Era difícil correr por la terminal cargando con su pesado bolsón de mano. La castaña no había aprendido la lección y seguía llevando exceso de equipaje en todos sus viajes, incluso en las escapadas que apenas duraban dos días, como era el caso. Llegó casi sin aliento a la puerta de embarque, donde una azafata la miró con cara de sabueso por llegar tarde.

Cuando divisó la fila en la que estaba su asiento, comprendió que había sido la última pasajera en entrar. Seguramente la habían llamado en varias ocasiones por el sistema de megafonía y el vuelo se había retrasado moderadamente por su culpa. Ahora entendía por qué algunos pasajeros la miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Los azafatos cerraron las puertas de la nave tan pronto como se dejó caer, exhausta, en su asiento, y en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil.

—Por favor, tiene que apagar el móvil ahora —la reprendió una azafata—. Las puertas ya están cerradas.

Asintió a regañadientes, pero apretó la tecla de apagado de su teléfono sin rechistar ni mirar el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir. Sus amigos y sus padres sabían que a aquellas horas tenía que tomar un avión, así que no podía ser nada importante. No pasaba nada por mirarlo más tarde, cuando hubiera aterrizado en Madrid.

 **Hola, lo sé, no me matéis, este capítulo ha sido un poco de relleno, y encima nos dicen que Korra no fue a por Asami, aunque se verá que no fue por falta de ganas. El siguiente prometo que será más interesante. ¿Qué pasará ahora que se han separado durante un año? ¿De quién será el mensaje?**

 **Ahora, reviews:**

 **Luu7: Eres un genio jajaja Y sí, se ve por lo dicho por Lily que el Makorra se acabó (por fiiiiiiin) y no, aunque ya tengo todos adaptados y editados, no los voy a subir de golpe jajaja, me gusta manteneros con la incertidumbre muahaha. Y por cierto ¿Cómo vas a darme gomitas o chocolates si no tienes plata? ¿No serás una ladrona? :O Pero… entonces podrías robar plata… hmm… bueno, ya me callo que desvarío xD**

 **Blanca Rothlis: Si, ahora cuatro, una verdadera tristeza. Y no es que Korra no haya ido en busca de Asami, si no que directamente no ha podido, Asami salió corriendo despavorida de la editorial…**

 **Maria: Me fue bastante bien, gracias por preguntar ^^ Y lo de que fue Bolin lo dijisteis todos, pero también que si fue Wu o si fue Mako jajaja había tantas opciones.**

 **Ruha: Ya, Mako me da penita, pero no es culpa de Korra enamorarse de una belleza como Asami jaja Y por la amistad de Bolin y Asami, ni te preocupes ;)**

 **lossombrerodepaja: Sii, aunque bueno, se han separado por un año, veamos lo que pasará ahora… Y gracias por lo de las vacaciones ^^**

 **Montielowsky: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste.**


	13. No es una cita

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

13

NO ES UNA CITA

Bolin, Mako, Opal, Aang y Katara estaban manteniendo una acalorada discusión sobre los pormenores de la despedida de soltera que pretendían organizarle a Toph. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, las posibilidades habrían sido infinitas. Pero se trataba de Toph, sujeto difícil y extravagante donde los hubiera, y eso limitaba muchísimo sus posibilidades.

—Siempre podemos organizar una visita al Museo de Geología—propuso Opal, encogiéndose de hombros—. Seguro que es su favorito, está lleno de piedras.

—¡Pero eso es aburrido! —protestó Mako—. Se trata de una despedida de soltera. Deberíamos organizar algo más entretenido.

—Ya, Mako, pero el problema es que yo no me imagino a Toph rodeada de strippers, metiéndoles dinero en la bragueta. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa — puntualizó Opal.

Bolin no estaba participando en la conversación. Les escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba por la ventana, pero había preferido mantenerse al margen. Llevaban ya media hora discutiendo las diferentes opciones y empezaba a estar cansado de que no se pusieran de acuerdo.

—¿Qué os parece una casa encantada? La semana pasada vi un reportaje sobre una que hay en Toledo —propuso Aang—. Recuerdo que el año pasado Toph comentó algo sobre visitar una casa con fantasmas. La del reportaje se alquila por días.

Mako sintió un escalofrío solo de imaginarlo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —repuso.

—¡Es una idea fantástica, Aang! —Se emocionó Opal—. También podríamos organizar una fiesta temática.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Es una casa encantada! ¡Hay fantasmas! —se quejó Mako—. ¡Ni siquiera los vería!

El muchacho buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Bolin, pero su amigo estaba de espaldas a ellos, y acabó bufando con impotencia.

—¡Y podríamos llamar a la banda de tu hermana para que amenizara la fiesta! —propuso Katara, agarrando con emoción el brazo de su novio Aang.

Mako puso los ojos en blanco. Una fiesta sonaba bien, pero no si estaba amenizada por la banda de la hermana de Aang. La criatura tenía dieciséis años, y se negaba a ver a grupo de adolescentes que ensayaban en un garaje como si fueran una banda de rock consolidada. Esto, sumado al hecho de que la despedida iba a consistir a cazar supuestos fantasmas que merodeaban por una casa en medio de la nada, distaba mucho de ser la despedida que Mako se había imaginado.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? Repito: hay fantasmas.

Pero no, nadie le escuchaba, o si lo hacían les traía sin cuidado su opinión.

—Mi pies ligeros es un verdadero genio —afirmó Katara con orgullo.

—Entonces, decidido: la casa encantada. ¿A ti qué te parece la idea, Bolin? —le preguntó Opal.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Korra? —se interesó Aang—. ¿Se habrá retrasado su avión?

Aquello sí que llamó la atención de Bolin, que se giró para contestar esta pregunta. Sin embargo, no llegó a abrir la boca porque justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Ya abro yo —le dijo al resto, saliendo corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

Como habían pedido una pizza unos minutos antes, Bolin estaba convencido de que se trataría del repartidor, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, alarmado.

Korra arrugó la frente, contrariada. Estaba demasiado cansada del viaje y de toda la semana de trabajo para hacer bromas.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Venga, Bolin, ayúdame con esto, que estoy muy cansada —le dijo, pidiéndole ayuda con el bolsón.

Pero su amigo seguía con aquella cara de haber visto un fantasma y con un movimiento rápido se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No has mirado tu móvil, ¿verdad?

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Míralo, corre —insistió su amigo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara su conversación.

Aquel comportamiento era muy extraño, pero Korra estaba demasiado cansada para contradecirle y sabía que Bolin no le iba a dejar entrar hasta que no hiciera exactamente lo que le pedía. Así que dejó la maleta a un lado y comenzó a revolver en el interior de su bolso, en busca del dichoso teléfono.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el móvil se encendió y pudo acceder al menú principal, en donde se encontró el icono de un sobre cerrado. Era el mensaje que había recibido nada más ocupar su asiento en el avión. Korra miró a Bolin con dudas, segura de que el mensaje tenía algo que ver con la extraña actitud de su amigo, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándole a leerlo.

Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza cuando apretó el botón para abrirlo, que le costó trabajo enfocar las letras. Cuando acabó de leerlo, miró a su amigo en busca de una explicación para todo aquello.

—Bolin… ¿Cómo?

—Vamos, no hay tiempo —la apremió él, agarrando su maleta y empujándola en dirección contraria a la casa—. Tú vete, yo me ocupo de esto.

La castaña consultó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve y media de la noche. Miró el móvil y luego su reloj una vez más.

—¡Pero si apenas queda media hora!

—¡Pues por eso! —respondió Bolin—. No querrás llegar tarde.

Pero Korra se quedó allí parada, inmóvil, en shock. De todas las cosas que podían pasar aquel día, aquella era la más inesperada. Le habría sorprendido menos si alguien le hubiera dicho que habían dado con la manera de curar el cáncer. El mensaje la había dejado tan estupefacta que de repente se sintió muy mareada, superada por el momento.

—Bolin, no sé si puedo hacerlo. Es decir, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Y qué excusa le pongo al resto?

Bolin se giró para comprobar que sus amigos no les habían visto. Podía escuchar la risa de Katara colándose por el quicio de la puerta y vio por la ventana que todavía estaban discutiendo sobre la despedida de Toph. Mako parecía más enfadado que nunca, pero, en general, seguían charlando, como si ninguno hubiera notado lo larga que estaba siendo su ausencia.

—Por eso no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de ellos —trató de tranquilizarla—. Y no me digas que no sabes si quieres esto, porque te conozco muy bien, Korra. Te has pasado el último año llorando por las esquinas, así que ahora no tienes excusa. Lo entenderán. ¡Vete! ¡Contéstale y vete!

Sin saber por qué lo hacía o si era lo que deseaba, la castaña hizo exactamente lo que Bolin acababa de recomendarle. Dejó allí su maleta y echó a correr hacia la calle principal del barrio, porque allí circulaban más taxis. Tenía el teléfono móvil tan firmemente agarrado que los nudillos casi se le habían puesto blancos. Entonces recordó, en medio de la carrera, que debía contestar el mensaje que le había mandado Asami.

Asami… Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Comenzó a teclear con el pulso todavía acelerado, sin atinar con las palabras correctas. Lo peor de todo era que no estaba segura de encontrarse en pleno poder de sus facultades mentales en ese momento. Podría escribir cualquier disparate y no darse cuenta, pero confiaba en su instinto.

Korra sabía que Asami regresaba ese día a Madrid. Lo había visto en el boletín de la editorial, aunque se había negado a pensar demasiado en ello. Sí, en su fuero interno era consciente de que aquel fin de semana las dos estarían de nuevo en la misma ciudad, algo que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, pero confiaba en que sus diferentes estilos de vida las mantuvieran alejadas. Korra solo tenía que evitar merodear por los alrededores del barrio de Asami y confiar que el destino no las juntara por casualidad, en cualquier esquina.

Se imaginó que, en algún momento, ahora que Asami estaba de vuelta, volverían a hablar por algún tema de trabajo, pero no esperaba tener noticias suyas tan pronto. Por cómo se había ido (rápido y sin despedirse), estaba convencida de que Asami no deseaba saber nada de ella, sobre todo después del encontronazo que había tenido con Bolin.

Esto cambiaba las cosas y no estaba segura de que su magullado corazón pudiera soportarlo. Cargar con la noticia de su regreso ya había sido un palo importante. Durante un año su único objetivo, su obsesión, de hecho, había sido olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Korra quería rehacer su vida o, por lo menos, recuperar lo poco que quedaba de ella. Deseaba volver a sus hobbies, a su rutina, y en un futuro no muy lejano quizá encontrar a una persona con quien pudiera compartir todas esas cosas sencillas del día a día, todas las pequeñas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el huracán Asami, con su espontaneidad y esa sensación de estar todo el día de vacaciones cuando estás a su lado. Había estado a punto de conseguirlo, pero la reaparición de Asami le hizo entender que necesitaba más tiempo.

Seguía sintiendo algo por ella, era absurdo negárselo, pero si todavía le quedaba cualquier duda al respecto, los nervios que sintió al ver su mensaje habían servido para confirmarlo. "Cena, hoy, a las 22:00 ¿Te espero en el vestíbulo? No aceptaré un no por respuesta", le había escrito Asami.

El taxi se paró en el primer semáforo, pero Korra todavía no le había contestado. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban los dedos y no atinaba bien con las teclas. Escribía una respuesta e inmediatamente la borraba. Otra respuesta y la borraba de nuevo. Así, durante otros cinco minutos, hasta que se decidió por la respuesta más simple de todas:

 _Korra: Bien. Nos vemos allí. PD: Pero esto no es una cita_

 _Asami: Claro que no es una cita._

 _Korra: Bien, porque nunca tendría una cita contigo._

 _Asami: Ya somos dos._

 _Korra: ¿Has vuelto para esto? ¿Para decirme que nunca tendrías una cita conmigo?_

 _Asami: Te recuerdo que has sido tú la que ha dicho que no es una cita._

 _Korra: ¡Porque no lo es!_

 _Asami: ¡Claro que no!_

 _Korra: Es un alivio. Tenía miedo de que te hicieras ilusiones. Me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado._

 _Asami: Yo más._

 _Korra: ¿Nos vemos en el vestíbulo?_

 _Asami: No._

 _Korra: ¿No? ¿Te lo has pensado mejor?_

 _Asami: Balthazar. Te quedan 4 minutos y medio._

 _Korra: ¿Has reservado mesa?_

 _Asami: Sí._

 _Korra: ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a decir que sí?_

 _Asami: No lo sabía._

 _Korra: ¿Entonces?_

 _Asami: Échale la culpa a Bolin. Fue él quien me prometió que no me darías calabazas ;)_

oOoOo

Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo pensando que no sabía si le molestaba más que Bolin la conociera tan bien para saber que acabaría aceptando la invitación o que Asami hubiera hecho una reserva en un restaurante sin haber confirmado su respuesta.

Estaba ya cerca del restaurante en el que iban a reencontrarse. Llegaba varios minutos tarde, pero aun así le había dicho al taxista que la dejara unas calles atrás para poder tomar aire fresco y calmar los nervios. Si la ocasión fuera diferente, habría llegado puntual. Pero hoy necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y, con franqueza, no quería ser la primera en llegar. Le sobrepasaba la idea de estar esperando, quizá sentada en la barra del bar, tentada a pedir uno o dos cócteles para estrangular la ansiedad que le provocaría la espera. Seguramente miraría hacia la puerta más de diez veces, en intervalos separados por escasos segundos, con una copa en la mano y un generoso puñado de cacahuetes en el otro, y la escena no le parecía demasiado arrebatadora. Porque el restaurante tendría cacahuetes en la barra. Siempre los tienen cuando lo último que quieres es hinchar como un globo antes de una cita.

No, no es una cita, se recordó a sí misma.

Pero había algo que le hacía sentir todavía peor. Había mentido a sus amigos. Aunque Bolin le hubiera dicho que ya les ponía él una excusa, seguía siendo un comportamiento muy impropio de ella. Korra nunca había sentido la necesidad de mentir, ni siquiera cuando Mako le había puesto contra la espada y la pared tras aquella desastrosa cena en la que Toph debería haber cerrado la boca y ella haber sido mucho más sincera. Todavía recordaba vívidamente aquella discusión con Mako. Si se esforzaba, incluso podía escuchar su voz casi con tanta claridad como sus pasos en la acera.

—¿Es verdad? —le había preguntado él a bocajarro, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando regresaron a casa después de la cena.

Ni siquiera hizo falta que se explicara, porque Korra supo inmediatamente a qué se refería. Acababa de quitarse el abrigo y se giró para ver la expresión de su cara. Mako estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperando una respuesta. Parecía derrotado.

—¿Toph tiene razón? ¿Estás enamorada de otro y por eso estás tan rara conmigo? —insistió él.

Su cara estaba pálida, demudada, y una expresión de terror empezó a perfilarse alrededor de sus cejas. Korra conocía muy bien esa sensación de vértigo. Al menos eso lo compartían, porque ella se sintió exactamente igual en ese momento.

—Por favor, no me mientas. Sé que te ocurre algo.

La castaña permaneció en silencio un buen rato. Estaba intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de llorar y también trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder a las preguntas de su novio. Cabía la posibilidad de mentir. Podía hacerlo. ¿Pero a dónde le llevaría una mentira? ¿Qué conseguiría con ello, aparte de hacerse más daño?

—Ya no —contestó finalmente, con voz estrangulada. Jamás se había sentido tan ridícula y diminuta, tan indefensa.

—¿Pero hubo otra persona?

—Eso se ha acabado, Mako… Créeme, se ha terminado.

Pero no consiguió que sus palabras sonaran seguras, porque ni siquiera ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Quién es?

Korra levantó los ojos del suelo en busca de los de su novio, pero no los encontró. Solo fue capaz de atisbar una nota de dolor en la pálida frente de Mako.

—¿De verdad importa eso?

El silencio de Mako fue la mejor respuesta que obtuvieron los dos. Ponerle nombre al problema no importaba, y ambos lo sabían. El problema podría haberse llamado de mil maneras. Marcos, Juan, Tomás… o Asami. Eso daba igual, porque al final del día seguiría teniendo las mismas consecuencias en su relación. Y ambos lo sabían. Así que en ese momento en lo único que pensaron fue si el suyo era un problema que tenía solución. El tiempo acabó demostrándoles que no.

Korra sacudió la cabeza, intentando no recordar los patéticos meses que sucedieron a aquella noche. Fue como si algo se hubiera roto entre ellos tras aquella confesión y los esfuerzos que hicieron las semanas posteriores tampoco sirvieron para reparar el daño. Habían intentado ponerse una tirita en el corazón, pero ningún vendaje tenía la resistencia necesaria para que pudieran seguir juntos tras aquel desastre natural llamado "Sami". Al igual que haría un huracán, ella se había colado en sus vidas y había arrasado con todo.

Qué duda cabe que el exilio voluntario de Asami fue de gran ayuda y por un momento tanto Mako como Korra pensaron que sería capaces de encauzar su relación y olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Pero la castaña descubrió muy pronto que la herida entre ambos era mucho más profunda, porque respondía a problemas que nada tenían que ver con Asami. Y así intentó explicárselo a su amigo Bolin, que, aunque muchas veces se metiera en camisas de once varas, tenía que reconocer que, de no haber sido por él, nunca habría sido capaz de llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

—Lo mismo le dije a ella cuando fui a echarle la bronca. Que no se puede ir por la vida rompiendo parejas.

Korra miró a Bolin con los ojos muy abiertos. Habían quedado para tomar un café porque ella necesitaba desahogarse. Estaba triste por la reciente noticia de que Asami se marchaba de la ciudad, pero las palabras de su amigo acabaron con su ensimismamiento de un plumazo.

—¿A ella? ¿Fuiste a hablar con Sami? ¡Bolin! ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?

—Lo sé, lo siento, ¿vale? Estuvo fuera de lugar —se disculpó él—, pero estaba furioso y pensé que te había tendido una trampa.

—¿Una trampa? Ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada, de nada…

Korra se hundió en su silla, apoyó su frente en las manos, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Este gesto de desesperación levantó las sospechas de Bolin, que entornó los ojos como si acabara de descubrir algo.

—Espera un momento… —le dijo, señalándola con el dedo—. Tú la quieres, ¿verdad?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que rondaba incansablemente su mente y se negaba a contestar.

—Querer es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿no crees?

—Korra…

—No lo sé, ¿vale? Me lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero te prometo que no lo sé.

—Pero si la quieres…

—Ya…

—Nosotros… Es decir, sabes que nosotros vamos a apoyarte con lo que…

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Está claro que tu relación con Mako ya no tiene solución. Habéis llegado a un callejón sin salida. Te va a costar mucho que vuelva a confiar en ti.

—¿Crees que me odia? —preguntó Korra con aprensión.

—¿Quién? ¿Sami?

—No, Mako.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —se interesó Bolin.

—Nada —se desesperó Korra—. Absolutamente nada. Ya sabes cómo es.

Bolin asintió quedamente. Sí, sabía cómo era Mako, pero también sabía que por muy orgulloso que fuera su amigo, se trataba de una persona con un corazón de oro. Estaba seguro de que lo último que deseaba era ver hundida a Korra.

—Mako no se perdonaría a sí mismo que estuvieras con él por obligación —le dijo, tratando de calmarla—. Si realmente quieres a Asami… bueno, tendrá que asumirlo. Él y todos los demás, aunque te diré que a mí no me coge de sorpresa. Siempre has sido un poco…

Bolin se detuvo. Aquello no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Un poco, ¿qué?

—¡Nada! Un poco… ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que nunca has sido la mujer más rematadamente femenina del lugar. Apenas demuestras interés por los hombres, no eres nada presumida, la moda te da exactamente igual y hay veces que tienes una mente más masculina que la mía —le confesó—. La verdad es cuando te conocí pensé que eras… ya sabes, pero que te daba vergüenza decirlo.

Bolin enrojeció. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Opal, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo iba a tomar Korra. Esperaba que su amiga le arreara un guantazo, quizá incluso se lo merecía, y por eso le sorprendió tanto que la castaña estallara en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Y me lo dices ahora! —comentó, muerta de risa, pegándole cariñosamente.

—¿Ves? —dijo él, señalando la marca que le había dejado en el brazo—. Eres una bollera incorregible.

El recuerdo apaciguó un poco el malestar que sentía cada vez que rememoraba esta época de su vida. El sabor agridulce seguía ahí, pero se encontraba dividida: por un lado, sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de huir, pero, por el otro, tenía muchísimas ganas de ver de nuevo a Asami. Y en cierta manera, estaba casi segura de que así acabaría de golpe con todas sus dudas. Verla le serviría para descubrir si lo que había sentido por ella había sido un capricho pasajero, un mero efecto rebote propiciado por sus problemas con Mako, o algo real.

Llegó a la entrada del restaurante y tan pronto cruzó el umbral de la puerta supo que había hecho lo correcto. Asami estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Le sonrió nada más verla. Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos en los que solamente se sonrieron. Korra permaneció un buen rato de pie, mirándola, como si sus piernas se negaran a moverse, y Asami sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su garganta. El estómago de las dos dio un vuelco y ambas tuvieron claro que no era por el tipo común de hambre, sino porque habían pasado demasiados meses en ayunas la una de la otra. Un año, para ser exactos.

El metre se acercó a Korra.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita? —preguntó.

Pero en realidad fue incapaz de escuchar correctamente lo que decía. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Asami, percibiendo detalles de ella en los que no había reparado al primer vistazo. Tenía ojeras y parecía cansada, pero estaba tan guapa que Korra sintió calor en su interior, como si una especie de magia reparara algo que llevaba mucho tiempo roto. En ese momento no fue consciente del sudor frío que perló su espalda o de la palpitación desbocada de su corazón, porque Sami le estaba sonriendo y con eso le bastaba.

Por fin Asami consiguió romper el contacto y bajó de su taburete para acercarse a ella, pero mientras caminaba en su dirección Korra supo exactamente lo que tenía que contestarle al metre:

—No se preocupe, tengo una cita.


	14. Eso

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

14

"ESO"

Korra agradeció que el metre no reaccionara ante lo que acababa de decir. Parecía un hombre de mente abierta y todo el mundo sabe que los profesionales de la hostelería ven muchas cosas en sus dilatadas carreras. Cuando el hombre escuchó lo de la "cita", y vio que Asami se acercaba muy sonriente, ni siquiera pestañeó. Se limitó a tirar del extremo de su ceñido chaleco y con toda la cortesía del mundo les hizo una señal con la mano para guiarlas hasta su mesa. Asami y Korra permanecieron un buen rato quietas donde estaban, sonriéndose con vergüenza.

—Hola —fue todo lo que dijo Asami. A pesar de la simpleza del mensaje, le costó muchísimo decirlo. Una oleada de calor subió por su pecho. Tenía a Korra enfrente, después de tanto tiempo y resultaba raro, porque a pesar de todo, había una extraña familiaridad en la escena. Era como volver a estar en casa.

La castaña sonrió con nerviosismo.

Asami guió la marcha hasta la mesa, dejando un rastro de su perfume en el aire que Korra apreció inmediatamente, y que le hizo ponerse todavía más nerviosa de lo que estaba. La morena se había acicalado para la ocasión, era evidente, aunque no le hubiera puesto excesivo empeño. Olía bien, iba maquillada, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y varios mechones rebeldes se descolgaban por su nuca blanca, suave, ligeramente perlada por el sudor que le causaban los nervios. Por el contrario, ella se sentía sucia, sudada después de un largo día de trabajo, de los apuros en el aeropuerto, primero, y la búsqueda de un taxi, después. Habría matado por una ducha. Se sentía tan fea que se encogió levemente en la silla.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Asami, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, consiguiendo que se ruborizara, pero también que se sintiera un poco más a gusto.

Estudió a Asami con recelo, y al ver cómo brillaban sus ojos jade supo que no era una burla. Realmente ella pensaba que estaba guapa, incluso así de desaliñada.

—Tú también. Vaya, estás estupenda, la verdad.

¿Y ahora qué? Alguien tenía que romper el hielo y Korra no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que probó con lo típico, lo que se había estado preguntando desde que había recibido el mensaje.

—No esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto —comentó, arrepintiéndose en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca—. Quiero decir que no esperaba que me llamaras.

—Ya. —Asami se colocó la servilleta sobre el regazo, y empezó a jugar con la copa que tenía delante—. Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco esperaba hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

—Te fuiste.

—Ah, eso. Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía si… ya sabes.

—¿Cómo es que Tenzin permitió que te fueras? —A Asami esto le causaba especial curiosidad. No era habitual que el jefe se resignara a perder a uno de sus mejores editores enviándole a una oficina muerta. Esta decisión le había sorprendido casi tanto como su traslado. Quizá más, conociendo los poderes de persuasión del editor.

—Supongo que fue una causa de fuerza mayor. —Korra tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Se le hacía extraño estar hablando de esto con Asami, pero comprendía su sorpresa e interés—. Tenzin estaba enterado de lo que ocurría entre Mako y yo. Al final, la situación se hizo insostenible y decidí que sería bueno poner distancia entre nosotros. Necesitaba tanto un cambio que era eso o dejar la editorial para buscar otro trabajo. Supongo que prefirió concederme un tiempo para aclarar las ideas.

Asami asintió y dio un sorbo lento a su copa.

—¿Te fuiste por él? —preguntó, aunque ambas sabían que la pregunta que deseaba hacer era otra.

Korra esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—En parte, sí. En parte, sabes muy bien por quién me fui.

A Asami no le hizo falta escuchar nada más. Sintió la esperanza tomando forma en su interior y se sentía bien, como una cálida ola de verano que se lleva las marcas de los pies en la arena. Reprimió las ganas de coger la mano de Korra, que reposaba, temblorosa e insegura, al lado de su servilleta. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero aquello no era una cita. Ella no había querido que lo fuera y deseaba respetarla, así que volvió a hundir la nariz en su copa para dar otro trago, esta vez un poco más largo, ansiosa por descubrir lo que aquella noche podía depararles.

—No funcionó, ¿sabes? Me refiero a lo de Mako. —Korra tuvo que aclararse la voz para seguir hablando—. Lo intentamos, pero al final nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Tanto uno como el otro habíamos aniquilado lo más importante en una pareja: la pasión, la espontaneidad. De alguna manera nos habíamos convertido en unos autómatas y yo no era feliz.

Asami asintió. Tenía ganas de interrogarla, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo más conveniente. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que una no estaría de más, con una sola pregunta demostraría interés.

—¿Y qué tal con él? —dijo—. ¿Y con tus amigos?

Pero la contestación quedó interrumpida por el camarero, que se acercó a la mesa para preguntar si ya podía tomar nota y la conversación tomó entonces otros derroteros.

Asami le contó lo que había estado haciendo durante su exilio voluntario y Korra parecía extasiada con su relato. Al contrario que Asami, ella no tenía intención alguna de contarle su solitaria existencia en Barcelona, aunque hubiera mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con las interesantes historias que le estaba contando Asami.

Escuchó con especial atención cuando le contó cómo había dado con el borrador de su autora estrella, y estaba tan absorta con la historia que tardó un buen rato en prestar atención a su alrededor. Cuando lo hizo, reparó en que aquel local estaba repleto de parejas. De uno y otro lado había parejas cogidas de las manos, riéndose, compartiendo confidencias o haciéndose arrumacos. Algunos eran más tímidos y solamente se sonreían o intercambiaban alguna mirada cómplice, pero aun así Korra sintió envidia de todas. Eso era lo que quería para sí misma, esos momentos de locura transitoria compartidos con una persona especial. Y era curioso porque sabía que tenía a la persona adecuada justo enfrente de ella. Darse cuenta le hizo sentir pánico, como si de pronto sus pies hubieran dejado de estar en tierra firme, y palideció tanto que Asami se preocupó al advertir su súbito cambio de actitud.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

Asami señaló su plato con el tenedor.

—Porque mientes muy mal, y apenas has pegado bocado.

—Es… —Korra titubeó un momento, no se lo ocurría nada que decir—. Solamente estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

—Lo sé.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Y si lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Para que te desahogues. —La morena se resguardó tras la carta de los postres. Sabía que le sería mucho más fácil hablar si no estaba pendiente de su respuesta—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Korra meditó los pros y contras de sincerarse. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que entre ellas ya casi no había nada que ocultar. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que se habían visto y las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Pero, por otro lado, las dudas conseguían paralizarla. ¿Y si Asami solo la había invitado porque quería rememorar viejos tiempos? ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Y si había alguien más en su vida?

—Es… —comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa. ¿Cómo se decía algo así?—. Es que no sé cómo funciona esto.

Asami retiró la carta de postres. La miró confundida.

—¿Qué es exactamente "esto"? —Intuía por dónde podían ir los tiros, pero no se resignaba a decirlo. Quería escucharlo de labios de Korra.

—Ya sabes: tú y yo. Y… esto.

—No te entiendo, Korra.

—Pues… las mujeres. No tengo ni idea de cómo… ya sabes.

¿Y era el murmullo de los clientes del local o una bandada de abejas acababan de anunciar la llegada de la primavera? Asami sintió que estaba a punto de explotar de alegría, pero no era cuestión de hacérselo saber, no tan pronto.

—Ah… eso.

—Sí, "eso" —Korra marcó las comillas en el aire, por si no había quedado claro.

—Pero "eso" no debería preocuparte. Tú lo has dicho antes: no estamos en una cita —le espetó Asami, logrando que se ruborizara tanto que el tono bermellón de su cara fue suficientemente intenso para que se notase sobre su piel tostada—. A no ser que me lo estés preguntando porque te estás planteando cambiar de vida.

–Ya… —contestó, carraspeando—. Ya sé que no es una cita. Eso lo hemos dejado claro. —Asami asintió. De nuevo parecía más concentrada en la carta de postres que en sus palabras, aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario—. Y no es que quiera cambiar de vida, como tú dices. Es sólo que… tú y yo… bueno, solo somos amigas, ¿no?

La morena clavó la mirada en sus ojos azules. Sonrió y asintió pacientemente.

—Buenas amigas —puntualizó Korra.

—Muy buenas amigas.

—¡Las mejores!

—Más que eso: somos ya viejas amigas.

—Y lo que pasó en el callejón —siguió diciendo Korra— y luego en el ascensor… en realidad no tiene nada que ver. Se trató solo de una demostración… —Korra no sabía qué palabra emplear y sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando vio que Asami empezó a acariciar su mano.

—Fue una demostración fraternal de afecto, al igual que esto —dijo, terminando la frase que había empezado la castaña.

Se trató de un gesto muy simple, pero que consiguió despertar un súbito escalofrío en Korra. Asami aprovechó su momento de azoramiento para acercar disimuladamente su silla a la de ella.

—Lo que pasó es que me dejé llevar por el alcohol. De hecho, apenas lo recuerdo, porque suelo tener lagunas siempre que bebo. Pero eso es todo. Ahora ya ha pasado. Porque, a fin de cuentas, dos chicas juntas no es lo natural, ¿verdad?

Asami volvió a asentir, aunque ya no la estaba escuchando. Korra tendía a divagar cuando se ponía nerviosa y ella lo sabía. Resultaba mucho más interesante dejar el brazo colgado por debajo de la mesa y luego sentir un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos mientras rasgaba el aire que la separaba de la pierna de Korra. Se estaba volviendo loca por tocarla, por sentir de nuevo la suavidad de su piel contra la palma de su mano. Apenas quedaban un par de centímetros. Estaba tan cerca que casi le dolía la espera.

Cuando por fin la tocó, Korra dio un respingo al sentir el contacto de su mano contra su muslo. No podía verla, pero eso lo hacía todavía más excitante. Tuvo que esforzarse para continuar hablando, aunque se hubiera quedado pálida y tartamudeara de vez en cuando.

—Y también por ese motivo esto no es, no puede ser, una cita.

Pero ya ni ella misma se entendía. La mano de Asami había empezado a trepar por su muslo. Estática no había sido un problema, pero en movimiento le provocó un pinchazo entre las piernas. Había llegado de repente, como estallando por dentro y brotando hacia fuera. Tuvo que apretar muy firmemente las rodillas para mitigar el dolor de aquel pinchazo traicionero. Hacía calor.

—Ya te lo he dicho: yo jamás tendría una cita contigo —le dijo Asami, que ahora estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento lamiéndole la oreja. Su perfume se hizo tan presente que se mareó con la simple idea de aspirarlo directamente de su piel.

—Ni yo contigo —afirmó Korra sin ninguna convicción. Estaba totalmente rendida. Asami podía hacerle lo que quisiera, pedirle lo que fuera, y le diría que sí sin pestañear.

¿Cómo no iba a estar rendida si la mano de Asami se había colado por el interior de su muslo? Cuando la mano de Asami empezó a subir en dirección contraria a la rodilla, la castaña se olvidó de los postres y de que aquello no era una cita. Se olvidó, también, de que estaban en un restaurante y de que en los restaurantes no se gime, maldita sea.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Asami, divertida, sonriendo, pero sin dejar de acariciarle.

—¿Vives sola?

—Con mi gato.

Korra echó un vistazo alrededor. Levantó la mano apresuradamente.

—¡Camarero! La cuenta, por favor.

Luego miró a Asami y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Pero que sepas que esto sigue sin ser una cita.

 **Bueno, como podéis ver he subido dos capítulos de golpe. ¿Por qué? Porque me siento fatal por no haber subido en cinco días si no recuerdo mal. Tenía pensado subir el viernes, pero me super ocuparon y hasta hoy no he podido acceder a mi pc, así que bueno.**

 **Sé que os he dejado como que muy en ascuas, pero prometo no tardar tanto en publicar, seguramente suba el siguiente el jueves. Aunque al ser el penúltimo si queréis subo el 15 y el 16 también juntos, ¿qué decis? (Por cierto el 15 será rated M, por si alguno tiene algún problema con eso, ya lo aviso).**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Luu7: Con lo que te lías hablando me acabas de recordar a Anna (Frozen) cuando se pone nerviosa jajajaja (Sí, leí tu review en mi otra historia xD)**

 **lossomberodepaja: Sí, habrá tormente, pero no necesariamente mala, if you know what I mean ;)**

 **dark-dragonblak17: Acabó escapando porque si hubiese ido a por Korra en ese momento o viceversa la cosa habría salido muy mal, Korra no estaba emocionalmente preparada.**

 **Blanca Rothis: Creo que se te quedó el comentarioa medias ajajaja. Y lo siento, pero soy cruel escritora y me gusta la intrga muahaha.**

 **Maria: Espero que el rencuentro haya sido de tu agrado, la verdad es que este cap te deja con ganas de mas jaja**

 **Cryp: Pues aquí tienes ¡no uno, ni dos, si no dos capítulos! (? Jajajaja**

 **Bueno, ya me diréis lo de los siguientes capítulos si los queréis juntitos o separados, pero no revueltos.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	15. Toda la noche

**Warning: Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

15

TODA LA NOCHE

Asami intentó abrir su apartamento, pero siempre es complicado atinar con la cerradura cuando alguien te empuja contra la puerta y estás de espaldas a la madera, mientras la otra persona te da pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y los intercala con la suavidad reparadora de su lengua. Korra mordía y lamía; lamía y mordía, y luego pasaba lentamente su lengua por la pálida piel del cuello de Asami como si así quisiera reparar el daño que sus dientes hubieran podido causar.

—Llave, cerradura —consiguió decir Asami, casi sin aliento.

En algún rincón de su cerebro Korra procesó estas palabras y aunque no quería dejarla ir, le dio una tregua para permitirle que abriera. Habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar a este momento y ahora no estaba dispuesta a esperar. Necesitaba llegar hasta el final, y si era necesario estaba dispuesta a suplicarle a Sami que, por favor, acabara con aquella tortura. La deseaba tanto que incluso dos segundos eran muchos, dos segundos sin besar a Asami se hacían eternos.

Sus besos sabían demasiado bien para dejar de besarla durante tanto tiempo. Su lengua era suave y hábil, estaba mojada, pero al mismo tiempo le abrasaba, provocándole un incendio en cada fibra de su ser. Korra pensó que aquellos besos eran muy diferentes a los de Mako, porque cada vez que la lengua de Asami bailaba con la suya, se sentía como si estuvieran haciendo el amor con la boca. Había sido así desde el principio, cuando descubrieron que entre ellas no había necesidad de reajuste. Sabían cuándo lamer, cuándo morder, en qué momento debían acelerar el ritmo y cuándo era necesario pausarlo para recuperar el aliento. Y con cada nueva bocanada de aire, cuando obligatoriamente tenían que separarse para poder respirar, le quedaba aquel sabor de despedida en los labios.

Por eso fue tan doloroso hacerse a un lado. Escuchó el clic de la cerradura y vio que la puerta se abría, mostrándole el interior del apartamento de Asami, que en aquel momento le pareció como la entrada a un mundo nuevo. En aquel lugar podía ser ella misma, dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía, sin pesar en el qué dirán, en las expectativas que la gente tenía de ella. En el apartamento de Asami podía ser la Korra que siempre quiso ser, pero nunca se atrevió.

Sin embargo, al ver el vestíbulo en sombras y escuchar el ronroneo de su gato, cuyas pezuñas hicieron un ruido muy característico al advertir la llegada de su dueña, fue para Korra una sobredosis de realidad que no se esperaba. Le golpeó de repente, a traición, y cuando se dio cuenta ya no pudo escapar de ella. Palideció.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Asami.

Sí, estaba bien y sabía que aquello era lo que quería, pero no pudo evitar que el miedo la paralizara. Por primera vez desde que habían salido del restaurante, comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Inesperadamente sus miedos seguían allí, intactos. Eran los mismos que había tenido durante meses, cuando dejaba que su mente volara libre y se imaginaba cómo sería estar con Asami, compartir un momento íntimo con ella, oler su piel, acariciarla, yacer desnuda con ella. Estos momentos siempre venían acompañados de un instante de pánico, cuando se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo tocar a una mujer. Eso era algo que no se aprendía en el colegio ni que figurara en los libros de la universidad.

—Korra. —La voz de Asami sonó dulce esta vez—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

La castaña miró al suelo y comprendió que todavía estaba en el felpudo de la puerta. Sus pies no se habían movido. Estaba paralizada como una figura de hielo y sentía el mismo frío por dentro. Asami la observó desde el interior de su apartamento.

—¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! Es decir, yo… ¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás segura?

Asami sonrió divertida, de medio lado, como si nunca le hubieran hecho una pregunta más fácil de responder. Se acercó hasta ella, la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso.

—Yo me muero por estar contigo, pero si no estás preparada o no quieres, no tenemos por qué hacer nada.

Aquellas palabras actuaron como si encerraran magia. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo con Asami. Bastaban unas pocas palabras suyas para conseguir reactivar de nuevo todo su ser y olvidarse de los miedos. Para ella significaba mucho que la respetara de manera tan incondicional, poniendo sus deseos en primer lugar; era el mejor de los afrodisíacos. Gracias a ello Korra dejó de pensar, olvidándose de sus propios miedos. Silenció su cerebro y se centró en escuchar la llamada de su cuerpo, volviendo a sentir la urgencia de que Asami la tocara. Cuanto antes, mejor.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió la morena.

—¿De que tengo miedo? Mucho, estoy muy segura —bromeó Korra—. ¿De que me aterra no saber cómo tocarte? Ni te lo imaginas.

Asami sonrió y sus ojos brillaron al pensar que Korra era la mujer más adorable del planeta por tener la valentía suficiente para admitir sus propias inseguridades. Había sufrido a demasiadas locas que parecían comerse el mundo y luego armaban un drama por nada. Korra no era así.

—Tú solo déjate llevar —le dijo, acariciándole la cara.

Comenzó besándola lentamente, caminando de espaldas al interior de la casa para no perder el contacto. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el gato, pero cuando el animal maulló en señal de protesta consiguió esquivarlo. Korra empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Asami, un botón tras otro, intentando corregir el temblor que tenía en las manos. Pero sentir la piel del abdomen de Asami cosquilleando las yemas de sus dedos le hizo querer ir más rápido. No podía esperar. No quería esperar. Sin dejar de besarla, consiguió desabrochar el último botón, hasta que la prenda quedó libre y pudo deslizarla por su espalda. La camisa cayó sobre la cabeza del gato, que maulló ruidosamente al verse ciego por unos segundos.

—Un momento, dame solo un segundo. — Asami le dio un beso—. Ni se te ocurra irte a ningún lado, vuelvo en seguida.

La morena se agachó para recoger al gato, salió corriendo con él, lo encerró en la habitación del fondo y regresó a toda prisa, como si tuviera miedo de que la castaña se lo pensara mejor.

—Por cosas como esta me conquistaste —bromeó Korra, antes de fijarse en su sujetador de encaje negro—. Y como esta, claro.

Asami se miró el sujetador y sonrió con picardía. Después reanudó los besos, solo que esta vez le dio un beso lento, lánguido, uno de esos besos que te hacen pedir más, suplicar, porque solo uno no es suficiente.

—¿Por esto también?

—Puede ser…

—¿Y por esto? —dijo, acariciando con delicadeza uno de sus pechos. Fue solo un roce leve por encima de la camisa, pero los pezones de Korra reaccionaron al instante. Estaban duros como el acero.

—No… no estoy muy segura —tartamudeó la castaña.

—O puede que te conquistara por cosas como esta. —Asami se mordió el labio inferior y la miró fijamente, con deseo. Retiró el top de Korra, hasta dejarla en ropa interior y comenzó a besarle la clavícula, trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua mientras bajaba hasta su tripa. Jugó también a excitarla todavía más jugando con el broche de su pantalón, sin llegar a desabrocharlo, torturándola, volviéndola loca con la espera. Korra gimió en señal de protesta y se mordió el labio y la miró con las pupilas ardiendo por el deseo.

—¿Cama? —le propuso, todavía besándola.

Las palabras sonaron torpes en aquel baile frenético de labios, lenguas, dientes, pero Asami la comprendió.

—Demasiado lejos —ronroneó.

Antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, Korra ya estaba tumbada en el sofá, era lo suficientemente grande como para que no fuese incómodo, y aunque así fuera estaban tan sumergidas en ese frenesí que poco les importaba. Asami la empujó y se colocó encima, con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas, su cadera encajada con la suya. El simple contacto de sus cuerpos, todavía a medio desnudar, fue suficiente para arrancarle un jadeo de placer que salió de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. La piel de Asami estaba caliente, ardía, no podía esperar a sentirla completamente desnuda, fundiéndose con la suya.

Korra posó sus manos en la cadera de Asami, la despojó de sus pantalones y la apretó con fuerza para atraerla todavía más. Creyó perder la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando Asami empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, una vez y otra y otra más, frotando aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacían todavía vestidas? Los pantalones de Korra eran ya un estorbo, igual que el tanga de Asami. La morena empezó a jugar con el forro de la ropa interior hasta que olvidó qué era piel y qué era tela. Le hacía cosquillas, pero estaba demasiado excitada para reírse de veras. Lo único que quería era que la tocara.

—Tócame —le rogó Korra.

Aunque lo que en realidad quería decir y no se atrevió era fóllame. Fóllame hasta que pierda el sentido.

Asami subió sus manos hasta la cintura y con un movimiento experto se deshizo de la ropa interior de Korra, que se estremeció al notar que estaba desnuda. Al mirar a Asami fue muy consciente de su desnudez y de que nunca antes había estado así delante de una mujer. En realidad, nunca había estado así delante de nadie, tan a su merced, sintiéndose tan diminuta y a la vez tan poderosa.

Asami se tomó su tiempo en contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, extasiada. Había esperado tanto a que llegara ese momento que no podía creer que por fin hubiera ocurrido. Quería que Korra la mirara, que lo compartieran juntas. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por los hombros de la castaña para deshacerse de su sujetador. El tirante se deslizó sin protestas, rozando su morena piel mientras descendía hasta el codo. Había tanto silencio que casi pudo escuchar el sonido del broche al abrirse.

Korra no apartó la mirada de ella, se había perdido tanto la una en la otra que a Asami incluso le costó trabajo bajar los ojos cuando sus pechos por fin quedaron libres. Quería decirle algo bonito para que se relajara, para hacerla sentir mejor. Quería decirle que era preciosa, que sería un pecado no tocar su cuerpo desnudo, que estaba enamorada de ella. Porque estaba enamorada de ella, ahora lo sabía. Pero la castaña se lo impidió, cruzando un dedo en sus labios.

—No digas nada —le pidió—. Solo hazme el amor.

Después pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y sin pedir permiso desnudó a Asami. Las dos sabían lo que eso significaba. Estaban desnudas, una frente a otra, separadas apenas por unos centímetros. Korra estaba tumbada en el sofá y Asami solo necesitaba inclinarse un poco para que sus cuerpos por fin hicieran contacto.

Korra se mareó solo de pensarlo.

Barajó la posibilidad de hacer una broma para restar tensión al momento, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Asami se puso encima, arrancándole un jadeo.

—Joder —blasfemó la castaña al sentir su piel.

La sensación fue tan intensa que por un momento tuvo ganas de llorar, porque comprendió que hasta ese momento nunca había hecho el amor con nadie. Había tenido sexo, muchas veces, pero aquella era la primera vez que su cuerpo y su mente eran un todo, fundiéndose con la persona que le había hecho perder la cabeza.

Asami empezó a lamer uno de sus pezones y sus manos descendieron por la suavidad de su tripa. Korra era una maniática del control. Le gustaba llevar la voz cantante en cualquier situación, pero esta vez no deseaba que fuera así. Lo único que quería era dejarse llevar, sentir sus cuerpos ardiendo, frotándose uno contra otro, jadeando, gimiendo, sintiendo.

Comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, revolviéndose como culebras que se enredaran en una danza maníaca. Asami había tomado el control de la situación. Para ella el cuerpo de Korra era como una guitarra y quería arrancarle todas las notas que tuviera. La escuchó jadear, prestó atención al vaivén de su respiración cuando tocaba algún punto concreto de su cuerpo, le hizo gemir hasta el desmayo, devolviéndole la paz con su propio deseo. Korra creyó que iba a estallar de placer. Asami estaba por todas partes. En su clavícula, en su escote, en sus pechos erizados. Cuando sintió algo húmedo deslizándose por la sensible piel del interior de su muslo supo que estaba perdida.

Por un momento permaneció estática, después subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza y agarró el reposabrazos con fuerza. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo. No sabía lo que era ni lo que se sentía porque a Mako le faltaba paciencia para complacerla. Pero aquello se parecía mucho a lo que otros describían. Era como si un volcán estuviera despertándose en el interior de su vientre y su lava se extendiera por todas sus extremidades, llevando calor a los sitios más inesperados de su cuerpo. Korra sintió que enrojecía. Le faltaba el aliento, no había gemidos suficientes para expresar el placer que estaba experimentando. Su espalda se arqueó en un momento dado, cuando Asami entró en ella a la vez que su lengua seguía danzando por el centro de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando aquella ola de calor empezó a abrirse paso en su interior, brotando con la misma fuerza e intensidad con la que el champán se descorcha de su botella. Y entonces llegó la calma que sigue después de una tormenta.

Asami sonrió complacida, midiendo de nuevo sus tiempos para adaptarlos a los de Korra. Trepó por la castaña y le dio el beso que ella le reclamó. Permanecieron un rato abrazadas. Asami no quería romper el silencio por miedo a que todo aquello solo hubiera sido un sueño y Korra tampoco quería acabar con la magia del momento. Se limitaron a darse besos tiernos hasta que la morena se decidió a hablar:

—Te doy un euro si me dices lo que estás pensando.

—¿Solo un euro? Tendrá que ser más —replicó la castaña, haciéndose un ovillo para reacomodarse en el sillón—, lo que estoy pensando es muy valioso.

Asami estiró el brazo y recogió su bolso del suelo. Sacó su cartera y le tendió un billete.

—¿Te valen veinte? Es todo lo que llevo encima —bromeó, arrancándole una sonrisa.

En realidad, lo que estaba pensando no era tan valioso. Tan solo recordó la conversación que había tenido con Bolin cuando él le había dicho que le parecía normal que le gustaran las mujeres. Todavía no tenía muy claro si eran todas las mujeres, pero definitivamente había una que sí le gustaba. Y mucho.

—Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo —le dijo Sami, tendiéndole algo que acababa de sacar de su bolso.

Korra no se dio cuenta al principio de lo que era, pero acto seguido casi se murió de la risa.

—Bueno, a lo mejor te pido que me hagas un poco de espacio en uno de los cajones para dejar un par más cuando venga de visita —dijo, exhibiendo como si fueran un trofeo las bragas que le había regalado tras su encuentro en el ascensor, como si se tratase de aquel lazo azul de hacía tantos años.

—¿Cuando vengas de visita? —Asami arrugó la frente, aunque en sus labios se había dibujado una sonrisa.

Korra asintió.

—Si tú quieres, claro.

Esa era otra pregunta fácil de contestar. Asami sonrió como lo haría alguien que está pensando algo malo, le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo:

—Espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana temprano, porque esta va a ser una noche muy larga. Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche.

—¿Toda la noche?

—¿Tienes algo que objetar?

—Sí, que no me lo hayas propuesto antes. Ven.

Y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.


	16. Cariño, te lo cuento luego

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, que es de Emma Mars, ni los personajes, de nikelodeon, me pertenecen, solo hice una adaptación y los mezclé.**

16

CARIÑO… TE LO CUENTO LUEGO

—Mako, lo digo completamente en serio: como no dejes de jugar con la pajarita, te ahogaré con ella.

Mako bufó con desesperación. Había hecho todo lo posible por aflojar el nudo de su pajarita sin descomponer su atuendo, pero todavía no había sido capaz de sentirse a gusto vestido como un pingüino.

—No dirías eso si fueses una chica.

—Es una chica —matizó Bolin—, tu exnovia, para ser más exactos.

—Bah, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Bolin alzó una ceja. No, desde luego no sabía a qué se refería su mejor amigo, pensó mientras él volvía a estirar el cuello y a meter los dedos entre la nuez y el ajustado lazo de la pajarita. Iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con esa afirmación tan rara cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a hablar con ellos.

—Hola, chicos. Hola, cariñín.

Ahnah, la antigua secretaria de Mako y ahora su orgullosa nueva novia, depositó un beso en su mejilla y alzó la copa que traía en la mano para brindar con Opal, que estaba a punto de pegarle un sorbo al contenido de la suya. Mako pareció ver el cielo abierto con este gesto, porque aprovechó para tirar disimuladamente de la manga de Bolin, haciéndole gestos con la cabeza para que se alejaran un poco de ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bolin tan pronto se distanciaron unos metros. Ahora estaban fingiendo que atacaban una de las bandejas de canapés que los camareros habían servido minutos antes, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba probando bocado—. Mako, llevas toda la tarde muy raro, ¿qué pasa?

—Es Ahnah.

—Sí, ¿qué le ocurre?

—No lo sé, está histérica.

—Yo la veo perfectamente calmada —opinó Bolin tras chequear con disimulo a la muchacha. En ese momento le estaba riendo una gracia a uno de sus amigos.

—Pero solo aparentemente —matizó Mako, de nuevo en guerra con su pajarita. Hacía demasiado calor—. Lleva todo el día quejándose porque tenemos que estar en la misma fiesta con quien tú ya sabes —afirmó, desviando la mirada hacia Korra.

Bolin se reajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

—¿Pero no se suponía que ya lo teníais superado?

—¡Eso es lo que he intentado decirle toda la tarde! —protestó, encolerizándose—, pero no me hace caso. No para de preguntarme si estoy seguro de que la he olvidado. ¡Ya no sé cómo explicárselo!

—¿Le has contado lo que hay?

Mako no comprendió durante unos instantes y miró a Korra de refilón, como para asegurarse de que estaban hablando de la misma persona. Después cayó en lo que intentaba decirle su amigo.

–Eh… no.

Bolin sonrió con picardía. Rodeó el hombro de su amigo, le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores en la espalda y le dijo:

—Pues, créeme: después de esta noche, ya no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más.

oOoOo

—No es por meter presión, Korra, pero llega tarde.

—Lo sé.

—Yo solo lo comento.

—Pues no lo hagas más, que me estás poniendo nerviosa. —Korra consultó por octava vez su reloj—. Cambiemos de tema, cuéntame algo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —le preguntó Opal, dándole un generoso trago a su copa.

En apenas dos sorbos se la había bebido toda. Cuando la copa llegó a la altura de su nariz y pudo ver lo que tenía enfrente, estiró el dedo índice para señalar.

—¿Has visto a esos dos? Cuchicheando como colegiales. Creo que Ahnah le está dando la noche a Mako.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Por mi culpa? —se interesó Korra. Echó un vistazo rápido y disimulado a la secretaria de su ex. La chica parecía estar aburriendo tantísimo a Katara que la pobre no pudo reprimir un bostezo—. No sé, yo la veo bien. Parece estar pasando un buen rato.

Opal alzó una ceja con descrédito, no parecía estar para nada de acuerdo con lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Korra, por favor, no subestimes nunca la capacidad de una fémina alfa para fingir en público —le advirtió—. Pero tú no tienes que sentirte culpable. Las cosas están muy claras entre vosotros y ellos llevan meses juntos. Es la batalla de Mako, no la tuya. Tú no has podido ser más franca.

—Ya, pero…

—Pero nada. ¿Te apetece un canapé? —la interrumpió Opal—. Me muero de hambre.

—Sí, vamos.

—Llega tarde.

—Lo sé. Sabes que te quiero, pero mira que eres pesada.

oOoOo

—Ahnah está a punto de asesinar a Mako, ¿verdad?

Bolin miró a su novia de arriba abajo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Daba igual los años que llevaran juntos, Opal nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. A veces era como si pudiera leerle la mente.

—¿Qué? No me mires con esa cara. ¡Es evidente!

Bolin echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y se aseguró de que Korra y Mako no podían escucharles. Se alegró al ver que estaban justo a sus espaldas, charlando amigablemente mientras Mako engullía los aperitivos de dos en dos.

—Si tan evidente es, no necesitas que te confirme nada —bromeó el muchacho.

—Odio cuando haces eso, Bolin. Si sabes algo, dilo; si no, cállate. Es así de fácil.

—Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta ponerte nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que te ponga yo nervioso a ti? De acuerdo. —Opal se limpió las manos en una servilleta que cogió del montoncito que había encima de la mesa. Parecía estarse tomando su tiempo para dar el golpe de gracia a su novio—. ¿Has visto lo bonito que está todo? ¿Crees que deberíamos contratar la misma empresa de arreglos florales para nuestra boda?

Lo dijo tan rápido, de una manera tan inesperada que Bolin escupió el contenido de la copa de champán que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Va todo bien?

Bolin le hizo un gesto a Mako con la mano para darle a entender que estaba todo bajo control a pesar de los estertores de tos que le asaltaron tras haberse atragantado con el líquido burbujeante. Mako sonrió, meneó la cabeza con diversión y se dio la vuelta para retomar la conversación donde la había dejado.

—¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Me estabas contando que te has comprado un descapotable —le recordó Korra, mirando por encima del hombro de su ex a sus otros amigos. A juzgar por la cara de Bolin, habría apostado una mano a que Opal le había propuesto matrimonio en aquel preciso momento.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó su ex—. Pues, eso, que me he comprado un descapotable. Es precioso. Un día, si quieres, damos una vuelta.

Acto seguido se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Mako carraspeó y se reajustó la pajarita de nuevo. Korra comprendió perfectamente a qué se debía ese silencio. No era como si no hubieran hablado antes, pues lo habían hecho. Tras la ruptura, las cosas entre ellos habían sido todo lo cordiales que podían ser.

El traslado de Korra les había servido para tomar un poco de distancia, respirar su propio aire y no el del otro, pero lo cierto es que ninguno había dramatizado demasiado con su ruptura ni tampoco obligaron a sus amigos a tener que tomar partido. Pareciera que tanto ella como Mako habían comprendido que la ruptura era necesaria, una especie de catarsis para ambos que les ayudaría a empezar de cero y a olvidar que estaban secos, vacíos, porque ya no quedaba nada entre ellos. Pero esto fue al principio. Ahora todo era un poco diferente, porque estaba ese otro asunto de las nuevas parejas.

A Korra le resultaba muy incómoda la idea de tener que romper el hielo, pero tras varios años de convivencia con él, conocía muy bien a Mako, al menos lo suficiente para saber que era ella quien debía tomar la iniciativa.

—Escucha, yo espero no estar causándote demasiados problemas —le dijo girando la cabeza en dirección a Ahnah, que no les quitaba ojo de encima. La muchacha incluso les saludó con un gesto muy afectado cuando vio que Korra la estaba mirando.

—Tranquila, no le des mayor importancia, solo está un poco nerviosa.

—Es natural.

—Sí, pero se le pasará —puntualizó Mako—. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a la idea porque yo no pienso renunciar a tu amistad por muchas pataletas que tenga.

Korra sonrió. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho su exnovio, aquella era la más importante de todas.

—Te digo lo mismo. No renunciaría a ti por nada. ¿Un abrazo? —dijo, extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Sabes qué? No es por fastidiar ni porque no quiera dártelo, pero… quizá en otro momento —replicó Mako, señalando con los ojos a Ahnah, que seguía vigilándolos muy de cerca.

Korra se rio con ganas.

—Anda, vamos, volvamos con el resto.

—Oye, llega tarde, ¿no?

—Lo sé.

—Yo solo lo comento.

—Tú por casualidad no serás familia de Opal, ¿no?

—¿Uh?

oOoOo

Todo el mundo comenzó a ocupar las sillas repartidas a lo largo del jardín, adornadas con olorosos lirios blancos. Un cuarteto de cuerda se arrancó con una pieza clásica para apaciguar el murmullo de los invitados, que poco a poco iba tomando asiento junto a sus respectivos amigos. Korra hizo lo propio con los suyos. Estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, hasta que notó la mano de Bolin apretando la suya en un gesto cariñoso.

—Llega tarde.

—Oh, por dios, Bolin no empieces tú también.

—Pero vendrá.

—Ya, pero, ¿cuándo?

—Justo ahora. —Opal señaló en dirección a la entrada del jardín.

Korra sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Ella y Bolin se giraron en la dirección que estaba indicando Opal y esto llamó la atención de los demás, de Aang, Katara, Mako y Ahnah, que también miraron hacia allí con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Ahnah en voz alta. Todos la escucharon, y no pudieron contener un par de sonrisas cómplices.

Mako les hizo señas para que pararan. Apretó cariñosamente la mano de su novia y mientras se aflojaba una vez más la pajarita, afirmó:

—Cariño, es una historia muy larga.

Korra intentó medir la velocidad de sus pasos de camino al parterre junto al que estaba esperando Asami. Le costó muchísimo no echar a correr para ir a recibirla. La verdad es que no sabía si estaba completamente furiosa de que hubiera llegado tarde o si tenía ganas de ahogarla en un abrazo por haber aparecido. El caso es que, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, todavía no lo había decidido.

—Hola —la saludó Asami, mirando el suelo como si de pronto se sintiera avergonzada de haber aceptado la invitación a un evento en el que solo estarían los amigos de Korra.

—¡Llegas tarde!

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! Te juro que intenté llegar a tiempo, pero es que…

—…pero da igual, porque estás guapísima.

Asami se ruborizó e involuntariamente se ocultó todavía más a la sombra del parterre.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó—, porque he tenido una crisis enorme. No sabía qué ponerme y como van a estar todos tus amigos y es la primera vez que me ven desde que, bueno, ya sabes. Madre mía, ¡estoy espantosa! Será mejor que me vaya.

Korra la miró extrañada. Era la primera vez que veía a Asami sentirse insegura de sí misma.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —la reprendió, mientras le tomaba cariñosamente de las manos—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la chica borde, segura de sí misma y rematadamente sexy de la que me enamoré? Venga, déjate de tonterías y vamos.

Korra tiró de ella y Asami se dejó llevar inicialmente, luchando por no hundir sus altísimos tacones en la hierba. Pero entonces reparó en algo que le hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿De la que te enamoraste?

—Sí, claro —respondió la castaña de la manera más natural, sin comprender qué era exactamente lo que le había sorprendido tanto.

—¿Y a ti te parece normal decírmelo así?

—¿Decirte el qué así?

—¡Que me quieres! Acabas de decirme que me quieres como si estuvieras hablando del tiempo. ¡Esas cosas no se dicen así, Korra! ¡No cuando es la primera vez que me lo dices!

La castaña estaba completamente anonadada. Se lo preguntó a sí misma durante una milésima de segundo, pero no, no podía ser que eso hubiera salido de sus labios de una manera tan vehemente.

—Para ser francos, no te he dicho que te quiero —se defendió.

—Claro que sí. Lo has dicho.

—No, no es cierto. He dicho que estoy enamorada.

—Lo cual es como decir que me quieres, pero aniquilando cualquier remota esperanza de tener un momento romántico —puntualizó Asami.

—Te pones así y cualquiera diría que lo que pretendes es que te lo diga. —Korra estaba enfadada ahora. Se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara con nerviosismo.

—Pues a lo mejor es lo que quiero —arremetió Asami con tozudez.

—¿Aquí mismo?

—Aquí mismo, ¿por qué no?

—Bien: te quiero, Sami. ¿Necesitas que lo grite o te vale así?

Asami iba a contestar con enfado, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Solo sonrió. De medio lado, aunque se notaba que algo latía fuertemente en el interior de su pecho.

Se humedeció los labios y deslizó los ojos hasta la boca de Korra.

—No, creo que con eso me basta. Yo también te quiero —dijo, y se acercó para darle un beso lento y suave.

Se besaron largamente, ajenas a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, centradas solo en aquel momento en el que por fin habían dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Por eso al principio no escucharon la música ni el ruido de las patas de las sillas cuando los invitados se levantaron. En cambio, sí escucharon el afectado carraspeo que consiguió que por fin se separaran.

Solo entonces Korra y Asami fueron conscientes de la situación, y vieron que todo el mundo las estaba mirando. Los trescientos invitados a la boda de Toph, que estaba justo enfrente de ellas, vestida de blanco de los pies a la cabeza y colgada del brazo de su padre, mientras jugueteaba con las flores de su ramo de novia.

Toph y su padre estaban esperando a que se aparataran porque estaban bloqueando la alfombra roja por la que tenían que desfilar para llegar al altar.

—Yo os dejaría que siguierais porque creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, pero el cura tiene prisa y tiene que irse tan pronto como acabe la ceremonia —les explicó Toph con su habitual tono sarcástico. Después señaló al cura, que esperaba con impaciencia y cara de pocos amigos en lo alto del altar.

Bolin se inclinó levemente hacia un lado y le susurró a Opal con disimulo:

—Me parece buena idea que pidas el número de los arreglos florales, pero me temo que nosotros no somos los que vamos primero —dijo, señalando a unas ruborizadas Asami y Korra, que en ese momento habrían dado cualquier cosa por que la tierra se abriera en dos y se las tragara.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. ¿Dejarán alguna vez de discutir?

—Son Korra y Asami. No serían ellas si no discutieran.

—Pichoncito, ¿no es esa tu ex? ¿Por qué está besando a una chica? ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Mako? —protestó Ahnah, extremadamente confundida.

—Cariño... ¿mejor te lo cuento luego?

FIN

 **Bueno chicos, pues se acabó, que tristeza T.T**

 **Decidí subirlos los dos juntos porque me parecen dos capítulos de cierre y dejarlos separados no me parecía lo mejor.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado este tiempo conmigo como yo con vosotros. Nos veremos por ahí ^^**

 **Por cierto contestaré los reviews de este cap a los que pueda por MD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado a los que comentáis. ¡Os echaré de menos, cuidaos!**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Luu7: Has sido una de las primeras ya no solo en leerme, si no en dejar constantemente comentarios, gracias, espero que te haya gustado el cierre de la historia.**

 **Maria: Que yo sepa el gato no tiene nombre jajaja, pero al ser un gato negro yo lo llamaría shiro, que significa blanco en japonés XD Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por estar siempre conmigo.**

 **lossombrerodepaja: Gracias por la gran efusividad en tus comentarios, muchos me hacían reír y todos me reconfortaban. Espero que te hayas quedado satisfecho, nos vemos.**

 **withoutOrbit: No sé cuánto tiempo llevas leyendo la historia, pero me da pena que no hayas escrito antes, sino ya casi al final. Espero que te haya gustado el final.**

 **Cryp: Y hoy no son ni uno, ni dos, sino dos también jajaja Ya hemos llegado al final, gracias por acompañarme buena parte del camino.**

 **Blanca Rothlis: Al final he decidido subirlos ambos juntos por el hecho de que si no, no podría subir el dieciséis hasta el domingo por la tarde, y no me parecía bien. Espero que te haya gustado el final de la no cita, nos leemos.**

 **Y muy a mi pesar, esto es todo chicos. Aunque no sea mi obra me ha encantado poder compartir con tanta gente algo que me entusiasma, gracias a todos queridos lectores. Una vez más recordaros que el libro fue escrito por Emma Mars, y si os ha gustado podési pasaros por su twitter y dejarle unas palabras de ánimo.**

 **Bisu! (Uno muy enorme) (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
